Cardcaptor Sakura in the Captial of Star
by Shin Seki
Summary: Sakura attended a mathematics compitition accidentally and won the finals in Moscow. There she met Syaoran again. One day, they were transported into another Moscow via a whirlpool of time. Actually they found all a conspiracy of a princess of Sovites.


**THE FURTHER ADVENTURE OF CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**IN THE CAPITAL OF STAR**

**魔卡少女****樱**

**ほしのしゅと**

**星之首都**

Ｆｅｂ．２ ２０１１

**D****isclaimer **

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own CCS no matter how much I wished I did. It's owned by CLAMP in Japan. I claim no right on the characters and or****iginal storyline. This book is made available at no cost. But the author won't give out all the proper rights. You may copy it and give it away to some degree. But you shall not put it in printed edition. This story features several scences romantically involved. If that is illegal where you are or entirely not your thing, turn around and leave now.**

**There are still multiple sensitivities in the place where the story is written. Though the writer have covered up some contents, it is still risky to let every****one know the , all the readers shall neither overheat the story nor hand it over to mass media or publishing house, or Sakura will be possibly erased from screen forever by the Ministry of Truth.**

－Ｂｅｇｉｎ－

０１ 小樱和数学竞赛（上）

这是一个城市，然而，又是一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，她面前只有一个人，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子…

阳光透过黄色的窗帘照耀进来，把小樱的房间镀上了橙色。

小可使劲地伸着身体，拍打翅膀飞到窗帘处。

"早上好，小樱！"小可精神百倍地说，"已经这个时候了，还是快点起来吧。"

它把窗帘拉了开，一阵刺眼的阳光顿时填满了房间。

"嗯，就起来了。"小樱说。小樱揉了揉眼睛。在床上坐起来，刚才的一切不过是个梦。

不过，这梦模糊却真实，梦中凄凉与压抑的感觉历历在目。

"早安，小樱。"

"早餐吃什么呀？"这的确像是小可问的问题，小樱蹲在抽屉前苦恼地看着小可的脑袋，犹豫了一下终是说了出来自己刚刚的经历。

"小可，我做了预知梦，是这样的…"

晨光渐暖，热流卷席而至。枕边的熊娃娃布偶在暖色调的映衬下像是微笑了一下，书桌上被风掀开的日记本，最后一行是：小狼，你也要开心哦。这种小樱惯用的祝福语句。

"…就是这些了。"

听完陈述的小可不再散发着谜糊的睡意，托起下巴沉思起来。

"也就是梦里看到了个女孩？其它一概不清。"

"恩。"

"这没什么的，这什么都不能说明。我还以为你会梦见小狼那个臭小子呢。"

暂时的冷场，小樱的脸颊迅速升温，气恼地抄起一边的枕头向小可扔去。

"小可！"

伴随着咬牙切齿的声音，枕头呈一个完美的抛物线朝着正拼命唠叨着的小可压去，一瞬间小可就消失在这庞然大物之下。

"小樱！"

同样咬牙切齿的声音闷闷的从枕头下发出，小可展开羽翼钻了出来飞到于小樱眼睛同等高度的位置，掐着腰正发泄它的不满。

"怪物！"

…

一阵喧闹后，小樱渐渐淡忘了那个梦。那也不过是个梦罢了。想到这，小樱穿好可爱的拖鞋，走到书桌前开始梳头。

收复希望牌后，小樱的生活又步入了正轨，再也见不到任何奇怪的魔法现像，就连小樱自己都常常忘记魔法的存在，毕竟在大多数时候，她都只是一个普普通通的女孩而已。

"不过话说回来真是闲啊，好长时间都没有用魔法了吧？嗯？小樱？"小可飞到小樱身后，他们言归于好。

"如果提起魔法的话…"小樱把头发别起来，"我还是不喜欢用的，因为用的时候总是我或者大家遇到麻烦的时候。"

"可是…"

"小樱！"楼下传来了爸爸的声音，"小樱！下来吃饭了！"

"好！"

小樱扭头朝向小可。

"我下去吃饭了，晚上会回来的，回来的时候我给你买蛋糕！"

"蛋糕？"小可激动地看着小樱，"蛋糕吗？"

"嗯，嗯！"小樱说着，走下了楼。小可独自激动了一小会，然后它的脸沉了下来。它飞到了抽屉旁，把抽屉里的魔法书取了出来。魔法书里是小樱卡。

"话虽如此…但是…"他看着卡牌说，"如果真的有麻烦到来的时候，会不会措手不及起来的嘛！那有这么多危险啊？"

小樱欢快地走下了楼，一下子坐在了餐桌旁。她的哥哥抬起眼睛像是不屑地看了一眼小樱。

"我家的怪兽行动还真是迅速啊！"

"怪兽？"小樱愤怒地看着哥哥。"小樱才不是怪兽呢！"

"对，不是怪兽，怪兽哪有这么迅速的。简直就是怪兽中的怪兽，超级怪兽！"

小樱一脚踩到了哥哥的脚上。

"啊！"桃失一脸疼痛地捂着可怜的脚。小樱则得意地仰着头。

"兄妹俩感情还真好啊！"他们的爸爸说，"不过不要紧吗？都这个时间了？"他指了指墙上的钟表。

小樱惊叫了一声，要迟到了，绝对要迟到了！她迅速地抓起桌子上的面包，马上全塞到嘴里，但是面包实在太干了，不一会就卡在了喉咙里。于是她马上抓起一杯水，咕咚咕咚地喝下去。

"我吃饱了！"小樱锤了锤胸口说，"我去上学了！"

小樱顺利地抓起书包，穿好鞋，一溜烟地冲出了家门。

现在是可爱的三月。早上的空气十分清新，樱花道上樱树的花蕾萌动着生命的活力。树上的小鸟一个个叽叽喳喳的，像是互相奏起了交响乐。小樱奔跑在林荫道上，不住地看着手表。她已经升入初中，现在是在友枝小学旁的星条中学初中一年级，因为自己的身体成长了不少，所以原来的那双旱冰鞋已经穿不进去了。藤隆也准备给小樱买一辆自行车，可是没有抽出时间。所以这两天小樱要步行上学。

拐了一个弯，小樱做了个急刹车。她抬头看了看眼前的景物，一阵回忆之情笼罩上来。月峰神社，没错，就是这里。一年前观月老师就是在这里居住的，可是现在她已经回到了英国。艾里欧也是吧？希望他们能过得好。对了，还有，小狼…

桜ばな 時は過ぎねど 見る人の 恋の盛りと 今し散るらむ…

"喂—唉！糟糕了！要迟到了！"

小樱马上离开神社，朝学校的方向跑去。

果然不出所料，在走廊的时候上课铃就打响了。小樱急忙地跑到教室门前。

完全迟到了呀！小樱心里紧张地想，可是教室还是要进的…她怯生生地推开门，马上低下头说："对不起！"小樱连老师都没敢看。

"木之本同学？"白田老师看了看外面的小樱说，她的眼镜的反光在小樱眼前闪动了一下，"昨天不是约定好了要早点起床了吗？怎么又迟到了？"

白田老师是小樱的班主任，教授数学，也就是小樱最害怕的科目。

说不出口，怎么可能说出口呢？因为：本来在家里已经精打细算算好了出行的时间，结果在月峰神社独自陷入沉思，耽误了三分钟。所以在来时的路上再怎么努力跑也无济于事。这件事，听起来就很奇怪啊！

"明天不要迟到了啊，木之本同学？"

"啊！是！"

老师示意她回到座位，她马上拎着书包回到了座位上。旁边的知世担心地看着小樱，本想说几句话，可是挑不出合适的言语来。

第一节课就是数学，小樱听着那些让人眼花缭乱的题目，昏昏欲睡。小樱喜欢的科目是体育和音乐。朝气勃勃是小樱唯一的优点。当然，小樱一般都会保持朝气勃勃的，除非是碰到小樱最不喜欢的—数学！初中的数学好难的，小樱的鸭梨不小的。小樱打着瞌睡，觉得上下眼皮在打架…终于，小樱在不知不觉中趴在了桌子上。

这是一个城市，然而，又是一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，她面前只有一个人，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子。

"小樱！小樱！来，来吧！"那是一个女孩儿那空洞，飘渺，冰冷的低音。

"木之本樱！请起立！"白田老师高声叫道。

"小樱！快醒醒！"知世突然把小樱推醒了。原来刚刚小樱在睡觉呢！

"什…么！"小樱赶紧睁开朦胧的睡眼，像弹簧似的从座位上弹了起来。"是！"

"上课为什么睡觉？昨晚没睡好吗？"

全班同学的目光都集中在小樱身上。

"有…有一点儿…是睡得不太好…对不起，白田老师。"小樱红着脸，尴尬地说。

"那就请你回答这个问题：对这个'二点四加上二点三的结果'我们要让它保留一位有效数字，结果是多少呢？木之本樱同学，请你回答。"老师重复了一遍问题。

"这个嘛，减少一位…嗯…四、五…点…零…"

"樱同学！"老师严厉地说，眼镜反射着犀利的光，"你最近怎么总是心神不宁的！"

"嗨！"小樱又是鞠躬，又是道歉，"对不起。"

"以后你不许在我的课上睡觉了！你要是再被我看到，你的数学就别想象上学期那样及格了！"

"嗨！"小樱揉着眼睛。

下课铃及时敲响了。

"算了吧，木之本樱，下次要注意，上课不许睡觉！"白田老师说，"刚才那个问题的结果是五，今天的课就到这里。'Ｍａｔｈｅｍａｔｉｃｓ Ｏｌｙｍｐｉａｄ'就要举办了，哪位同学对数学感兴趣就可以找我报名，不过应该是很难的。下课！"

"老师再见！"

说罢，老师夹起教学资料，离开了教室。

小樱无奈地叹了口气，坐下了。

二点四加二点三的算式保留一位有效数字是二加二，结果是五，二加二等于五？小樱想不明白。

这时知世走过去，和老师不知说着什么，最后她还诡异地一笑，然后高兴地离开了。

"小樱，你猜我刚才去干什么了？"

"不知道！"小樱感到奇怪。

"告诉你，我去报Ｍａｔｈｅｍａｔｉｃｓ Ｏｌｙｍｐｉａｄ的名，我把你小樱的名字也报上了。"

"什么？我哪里会那种数学嘛！"小樱几乎跳了起来。

"没关系，老师说如果成绩优秀是可以出国参加决赛的。"

"我怎么可能考好嘛！"小樱说，"你的数学成绩当然好了，可是我不一样。"

"好了，你记住时间就好了，下周六早九点在我们学校，你一定要来。为了你的数学成绩！"

老天，为了小樱的数学成绩！

下一节课是生物课，这个起码比数学容易许多了。这次的内容主要是所谓的条件反射。

条件反射十分有趣，不过还有一些高深的名词像什么："刺激"、"感受器"、"传入神经"、"神经中枢"、"传出神经"、"效应器"…这些其实好理解。另外还有些有趣的实验现像，比如：你若总是在狗狗进食的时候摇铃铛，那么狗狗在其它时候听到铃铛也会分泌唾液。当然生活中的例子就更多了。

下课之后，小樱和知世聚到一起。

"这个实验好神奇嘛！"知世感叹。

"的确。"小樱说，"那个俄国的科学家真是聪明。"

"小樱，你说如果那个俄国的科学家的技术再高级一些，是不是可以让狗狗做我们让它做的一切事情呢？那样马戏表演就精彩了！"

"可是，那个狗狗多可怜嘛！"小樱同情地说，"那个是它不想做的，可是人却把它训练成那个样子，我不喜欢。"

"不过是一条狗。"知世说，"试验品又不是人，你何必对狗太上心呢？"

０２ 小樱和数学竞赛（下）

…终于到了周六了，太可怕了。在考场上，小樱深吸了一口气。

试卷上的第一题是：

六人中选四人分别到巴黎、伦敦、悉尼、莫斯科，四地旅游，要求每地有一人游览，每人游览一个城市，并且六人中的Ａ和Ｂ不去莫斯科，则选择方案有多少种？

小樱看着它整整一分钟，好了，现在小樱可以放弃它了。

下面是第二题：坐标系中，Ａ、Ｂ点都在一椭圆上，线段ＡＢ是一椭圆中不平行于长轴或短轴的一条弦，Ｍ是ＡＢ的中点，Ｏ是椭圆的中心，求证：ＡＢ和ＯＭ斜率之积为定值…

最后一题：

∫ｔａｎｘ·ｔａｎ（ｘ＋ａ）·ｄｘ＝？＋Ｃ

这都是神马题目！行了，小樱基本不用看了。这种题目，小樱作为一个初一学生是做不出来的。

数学竞赛试卷上一共有十几道题，小樱一共也没做出两道。唉哟，还有七十分钟才结束呢，时间太慢了，这个知世害死小樱了。

没办法，小樱只能瞎写几笔了。第一题嘛，差不多有几百种吧！那就写三百好了。

突然，小樱听到"嗡嗡"声响和"咔嗒"声，它很近，又好像很远。它像是耳语，又像是轰鸣。什么怪声音，周围的同学似乎都没察觉到，难道这是从小樱自己大脑里发出的？

小樱晃了晃头，声音并未消失。她听出来了，那像是一个人在朗读，但是那只是一个个音节，干巴巴的。不过，小樱还是能弄明白其中的奥秘。她慢慢发现这些声音可以组合在一起，经过修饰，组成一些词，甚至一句话：

"木之本樱，你确定这就是正确答案吗？我告诉你，应该是二百四，二百四，二百四，二百四…"

小樱心里想："二百四？是吗？"

"樱，你难道不相信我吗！就是二百四！"这似乎是一场对话。

这个声音好烦人，也好可怕。

怪声音似乎可以把指令直接射入大脑，不管小樱愿意还是不愿意。小樱的右手竟然不听她的指挥，自动地拿起笔，涂掉了三百，写上了二百四。然后，一切都不归小樱控制了。那个声音让小樱写什么，小樱就写什么。

第一题答案是２４０。第二题的解析几何的解法竟然是缩放，化椭圆为圆，然后再搞个恒等变换，答案就竟然ＯＫ了！什么乱七八糟的。就算是高考数学的第Ｎ轮复习里也没有这个招数。

后面的什么几何代数线代集合统计数学分析之类的，小樱统统一气呵成。很快，所有的题目都被完成了。

"好了，樱，你可以休息了。把刚才的一切都忘掉吧！"那个声音命令道。

就在这个时候小樱的大脑发生了一阵猛烈的爆炸，也可以说类似爆炸，但小樱弄不清楚。又一阵闪光，使人睁不开眼睛。但是小樱没有受到伤害，这些只是弄得她筋疲力尽。

一种猛烈的无痛的打击，似乎把小樱打翻在那里。她的脑袋里也有了什么变化。当她的瞳孔恢复视力时，她仍记得自己是谁，身在何处。但是不知在记忆的什么地方，总有一大片空白，好像她的脑子给挖掉了一大块。

然后，一切就恢复了安静。怪声音在一瞬间消失了。教室里，不，是小樱的大脑里恢复了安静。

小樱刚才写的都是什么？她还没来得及看，时间已经到了，试卷已被收走了。

第一题的答案是什么？小樱竟然也想不起来了。

试卷上的题目都有什么？小樱竟然也一道想不起来了。

甚至，刚才的那个怪声音，都没有在她的大脑中留下印像。

小樱不知所措的走出去，迷迷糊糊的。知世在这时来找她。

"小樱，Ｍａｔｈｅｍａｔｉｃｓ Ｏｌｙｍｐｉａｄ好难呦！你认为题目有多难？"

"知世，我想的确是很难。可是…"

"可是什么？"知世不解。

"可是，在考试中，我把题目都做完了。"

"什么，那些题目你都完成了？"

"但我不知道我是怎么写的，就好像是另一个人帮我完成的！"小樱紧紧抓着知世的衣服，"知世，我好难受！"

"小樱，你怎么了？"知世忙上前，摸了摸小樱的额头，"这么烫！"知世皱着眉："你一定是太累了。好好回去休息吧！来，我送你回家。"

回到家，小樱的头就开始痛了。她倒在床上昏昏沉沉地睡着。

"小樱，你怎么了？"小樱的哥哥桃矢问她。

这时楼下似乎有响动，不久一人推门进来。

"爸爸？"桃矢惊道，"您怎么…"

"是园美阿姨打来的电话。她听知世说小樱在发烧，就打电话给我了。"藤隆说着摸了摸小樱的额头，"烧得这么厉害？还没退吗？"

"我…"小樱连说话的精神和力气都没有了，"头疼…"

"你要紧吗，要不要看医生？"藤隆关切地问道。

"没事的…"小樱断断续续地说，"就是…今天的考试…我太累了。"

"真的吗？"藤隆说道，"那你就好好睡吧。"

小樱闭上眼睛，没过一会儿就昏睡过去。

还是那个梦，是一个城市，然而，又是一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，她面前只有一个人，看轮廓是个小女孩，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子。

"欢迎你快来到这里，小樱！我在等着你。"

她有些害怕，本能地向后退。可是，小樱竟然感到身子不听使唤了…

小樱大病一场，这病连医生也说不清病因，只是含糊地说是什么肺炎的。等她完全恢复时，整个三月已经过完了。

四月一日是小樱的生日，她回到了学校，又见到了同学。

下课的时候，大家都围在了小樱的身旁，说这说那。

"小樱，你康复了，我们好想念你哟！"

"你得了什么病了？我爸爸是医生，可以给你诊断一下。"

"我来帮你补课吧！好不好？"

"小樱，生日快乐哟！"

…

这时候，小樱的一个同学长间晋三，一脸严肃地走过来。

"小樱，白田老师叫你过去找她。"

"什么？"小樱感到一阵恐惧，"找她？"

"快去呀！"

"是的。"小樱出去，连"走都不会路了"。

"哎呦呦，小樱又惹到白田老师了吗？"知世问。

"哪里呀！"长间晋三幽默地摆摆手，"不过她是Ａｐｒｉｌ ｆｏｌｌ！"

"啊，你敢耍小樱！"知世生气地斥责。

"谁让她什么都相信的！"长间晋三得意地说，"这种头脑简単的人遭暗算很正常嘛！"

小樱敲了办公室的门，走进去。

"老师，您找我吗？"

白田老师把头抬起。

"嗯？木之本同学，我没有找你呀。"

"什么？"小樱一脸茫然。

"好了，既然你来了，我就告诉你个好消息。"她今天似乎特别高兴，"木之本樱同学，请坐吧。"

"嗨！"

"Ｍａｔｈｅｍａｔｉｃｓ Ｏｌｙｍｐｉａｄ的成绩今天已经出来了，你的分数是九十一，全日本第二。祝贺你！看来你终于努力学习了，你早就应该这样的！"

"第二！"小樱一下子站了起来。怎么可能？"怎么可能！"

"没关系，小樱，不要失望。第二名已经够了，因为你已经获得了到外国参加总决赛的资格了。回去你要好好准备。对了，你的好朋友知世的成绩是七十八，全日本第四，也获得了到外国参加总决赛的资格。你去通知她。"

小樱哑口无言了。

老师说到："国际总决赛是订在六月六日，地点嘛，就是俄罗斯的首都—莫斯科！学校会为你办好一切手续的。"

当小樱走出去时，发现同学们都挤在门口，议论着：

"什么！小樱拿了那么高的分？她好厉害！"

"不是愚人节的玩笑吧？"

"我看她是在作弊！"

"得了吧，考试时，她周围的那些人分数连她的零头都没有，小樱还能抄袭吗？"

"我要是有她三分之一的分数也好呀！"

"她太幸运了，可以去莫斯科了。"

"好像大道寺同学也晋级了！"

"你看，她出来了！"

大伙一起向小樱喊着："小樱，真棒！小樱，真棒！小樱，真棒！Ｒａ－Ｒａ－Ｓａｋｕｒａ！小樱，加油！小樱，加油！小樱，加油！"

知世站在最前面，给小樱来了个热烈拥抱："小樱，我们能一起去莫斯科！我又可以做你的专业摄影师喽！"

小樱回到家中，把事情告诉爸爸和哥哥。

"小樱的学习成绩进步了不少。"藤隆慈祥地说。

"哟！怪兽发飙了！"桃失说，"怪不得今天是你的生日！"

小樱可不管她哥哥的态度，她欢呼着回到了自己的房间。

小可注意到了小樱兴奋的表情，"小樱，你好高兴呀！又有什么好事了。"

"小可！你知道吗！"小樱一下子把小可抓在手里。

"哎呀！疼死啦！我还什么都不知道呢。"

"我的数学竞赛晋级了。"小樱回答，"我和知世要去莫斯科喽！"

"万岁！"小可一下子飞了起来，在空中转了两个圈子，"小樱可以去，也一定要带我去呀！"

"那当然。"小樱说，"我也可以带着我的樱之牌，让他们领略一下外国的风情。"

"好，一定。"

"好耶！莫斯科！"小可说，"小樱是Ｃａｒｄｃａｐｔｏｒ，只有有过许多不同的经历，才能当上大人物的！"

…

当天晚上，小樱回到了自己的房间里，她拿出了尘封已久的樱卡魔法书，又从抽屉里找出了放在一个精美的盒子里的星之钥匙。

小可在一旁默默地看着，没有说话。

小樱握紧了星之钥匙，想着很久以前使用魔法的自己的样子。

一切都很怀念，怀念当时和小可第一次相遇，小可惊讶地看着空空的魔法书的样子；怀念第一次遇到小狼，和小狼竞争库洛卡的瞬间；也怀念在遇到接连大雨之后，第一次把库洛卡变成樱卡的时刻。

可是怀念终究是怀念，小樱希望有一天，再能和小狼，和莓铃，和最好的朋友知世在一起战斗，就像收服无牌那样。

０３ 新鲜的城市

这是一个城市，然而，又是一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，她面前只有一个人，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子。他向小樱走进了几步。

"欢迎你来到这里，小樱！。"

然后，小樱又被惊醒了。

在波音７７７上，不论从哪一个位置都可以看到飞机的一只翅膀，不容分说地把窗外广袤的天空划为两半。早早就倚着窗户打起瞌睡的小樱，在谜谜糊糊的半醒半梦时分，看到的始终都是这一个画面：随着航程黯淡而又被点燃的天空，和在机翼末端悬挂的那一点寒光。我这是去哪儿啊？她似乎猛一下子糊涂了。对了，今天是六月一日，小樱出发的日子，距离比赛六月六日还有五天。在灯光朦胧的机舱里，她起身四处张望。小樱看到旁边知世，还有其它几个同学的睡姿。呵，她想起来了！小樱又坐下，复陷入宽大座椅的温柔怀抱中。此时正逢日落，窗外斜射入金色的旭日之光。飞机在一路向西，似乎在追逐太阳，让时光倒流。

在莫斯科机场过海关的时候，小樱打量着这一行人，不由得感到吃惊。初抵俄罗斯，当地的办公效率居然让她们都叹为观止。插队这种在日本近乎绝迹的现像屡见不鲜。陈旧的机场大楼仍然保留着Ｎ年前的装饰风格，习惯了随时随地抽烟的当地人中男人全穿西裤皮鞋，女人则是裙装高跟。知世更是个好奇，一落地就掏出摄像机纪录此地风物，他们看到的，有只能兑换美元和欧元的货币交易点，有穿着旗袍的东方演员出演的茶饮料广告，投壹佰卢布榨一个橙子的自动榨汁机，和壹佰卢布半小时，共有三台电脑的网吧。莫斯科的物价是全球与伦敦、东京并列的城市，比德国还贵。莫斯科，这座全球物价最高之一的城市，在这异乡人最初的印像中显得疲惫而严肃，像一个刚刚学会打扮的老姑娘，还没有习惯全世界投向她的目光。

在机场与向导汇合之后，小樱他们一起前往莫斯科大学报到登记，那里是这次竞赛的举办地点。

莫斯科大学位于城市的近郊，地势居高，在主楼正前方一公里处有一处平台，叫麻雀山。那里可以远眺莫斯科市容。这是个晴朗的好天气，天蓝的透彻，举目望去，莫斯科河对面，正对着观景台就是中央体育场，它建于四五十年代。１９８０年，为迎接在莫斯科举办的第二十二届奥运会，还对它进行了扩建并把它作为奥运会的主会场。这样一来，就使它成为式欧洲最好的体育场之一。从观景台还可以看到克里姆林宫教堂群，新圣女修道院，地铁桥和科学院主楼，总之，美丽景色尽收眼底。

从这里向西，就是莫斯科大学了。一条笔直的大路直通这座高耸的建筑，高大和挺拔。莫斯科大学由俄国伟大的科学家罗曼诺索夫于１７７５年创建的，是俄罗斯最古老的大学。其旧校址在莫斯科市中心。１９５３年大学新主楼在麻雀山建成后，大学即迁至麻雀山。

主办方沿用的是十分古老的非数码化登记办法，小樱没见到哪怕是一台电脑：小樱从一号桌子辗转到四号桌子，回答了一系列问题，填满了一系列表格，终于到了派发身份证明的时候。这一天，他们收到的东西有：

挂在胸前的名牌

小包包

笔数支

Ｃａｓｉｏ计算器

帽子

尺子

开幕式上要宣读的誓言

纪念别针

一共折腾了一个半小时，来到旅馆安顿下来又是一个多小时。他们下榻的酒店外表呈梯状，房间数随着楼层数递减。

这一天还剩下的大事首当吃饭。

小樱一行兴高采烈地扑向餐厅。只见几十张桌子分三列数行排放，每四人共享一桌，餐具已经摆放好。初来乍到，吃饭时，大家还都是选择了和自己国家的朋友贴着坐。然后，一盘子鱼和意粉被传了过来。

"耶！不错呦！"

小樱想都不想，叉了一大块就往嘴里塞。结果，只见她面部表情突然定格，神色阴晴不定，估计没想好是吐还是不吐，最后眉头一皱，头一仰，一使劲就咽下去了。众人愣了一下，不惊反乐，都围了过来，一人一叉子鱼，没有一个退缩的，直到所有人都经历了这一下才肯罢休。

他们所在的小餐馆里，有一个白衣白裤的俄国男人屡屡慷慨献歌，分贝经常超越可忍的极限，声音比"呜呜组啦"还响。冲着白衣大哥的盛情一片，小樱一行又不好意思不表示表示，只有在曲终休息的时候送上稀稀拉拉的掌声。等他告退时小樱才得知，这是餐馆所雇来的歌手…餐馆里的墙上还挂着许许多多装饰用的绘盘，这是俄国特色之一，俄国人喜欢这种盘子就像他们喜欢忧伤的小调情歌一样。

饭毕，老师们回房。学生间大好的黄金交际时间开始。小樱见到了美国队、加拿大队和怀抱吉祥物充气袋鼠出场的澳大利亚队。美国队他们有一个出生在莫斯科、随后移民的女孩，两个韩裔男孩，一个黑人男孩。

在十一点左右，莫斯科的太阳终于徐徐落下。不知道是因为兴奋还是因为时差，小樱和知世还困意全无。小樱的背后忽然出现了一条魁梧多毛的俄国大汉，这家伙面无表情，只是双手叉腰地望着他们。每一个人被盯了一阵都觉得阴风嗖嗖。大家如坐针毡地坚持了半小时，终于作鸟兽散。

然后，小樱又悄悄带了些食物给小可。小樱对俄罗斯食品不太喜欢，但是小可竟然很爱吃。

"小樱，你带来的都不错！"小可吃的津津有味。

"那你就吃好了。"

小可吃着，知世在一旁拿着一本书在看。

"知世，你在看什么呢？"小樱问道。

"这是讲述俄罗斯历史的，我给你读几段吧。"

"好！"

知世读了出来：

"俄国历史上的沙皇禁卫军，是由第一个登上俄罗斯宝座的莫斯科大公伊凡雷帝于１５６５年创建的。黑色装束、黑色坐骑，系在鞍下的狗头和狼尾扫帚，像征着六千禁卫军的使命：嗅出并扫除叛徒。他们令人嫌恶的扫帚所扫除的所谓的叛徒，主要是禁卫军自己或是他们首领想象出来的无辜者。多少个城市成了禁卫军的牺牲品。１５７０年，诺夫格罗德的大半居民就成了禁卫军一场持续了一个多月的血腥屠杀的牺牲品。而伊凡雷帝本人则时而成为暴虐狂，时而又去向上帝忏悔。在威吓国民七年之后，禁卫军于１５７２年被取消。"

"Ｈｅｏ！好厉害呦。"小樱想象着。

"后来，沙皇尼古拉一世建立起了暗探局。这个组织是在绝对秘密的情况下成立的，因而至今也无法弄清它成立的准确日期。被关押在该监牢和刑讯室里的囚犯中，既有不愿担任国家公职的贵族出身的人，也有那些胆敢嘲笑沙皇的酒鬼…彼得一世被奉为俄国的改革者，以及有'通往欧洲的窗口'美称的新首都圣彼得堡的建造者。可他还是一个以残暴而着称的统治者。他的继承人皇太子阿列克谢，即使跑到国外又被甜言蜜语诱口俄罗斯，后来在刑讯室中被折磨致死…"

又是那个梦，一个城市，然而，一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

"…除了强大的情报网，他手下还有一个军的宪兵—几千名彪形大汉。他们雪白的手套和蓝色的斗篷使其格外显眼。暗探局就其权力范围和活动规模而言，在当时的欧洲是绝无仅有的。在欧洲，警察机构的活动都是受法约束的，而暗探局本身就是法，它可以完全自主地决定—搜查谁、将谁投入监狱、将谁流放，或者，将谁干掉…"

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，突然，她又发觉了，又是那股令人恐惧的力量。她面前只有一个人，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子。影子走近了她，伴随着一句话："把你的心交给我！"

"…所有重要材料都开始采取这种办法—从缩微胶片洗印到纸上。给总部的电报首行通常是公式化的标题：

伊凡诺夫同志收

Ｐ—７７—８１０９０—９１—１１１—１２６

下面我们解释一下这个标题：

'伊凡诺夫'，这是总部发电报时的密码，这里是指主管北美方面事务的情报一局。

'Ｐ'意思是'间谍'，区别于特别行动或由奸细传送的战役情报；

下面从'７'开始的数字，暗指材料来源。'７７'就是情报机构，'７８'是文献资料，'７９'是官方文件翻译；

数字'８'后面的是起草文件的月、年，本文中即是'１９９０年１０月'；

下面以'９'开头，暗指文件类型，'９１'是间谍活动，'９２'是机密，'９３'是分析，'９４'是官方；数字'１１'后面的是情报的可靠性。'１１１'是可靠的文本，'１１２'是未经核查，'１１３'是不可靠；数字'１２'是指情报提供者从事的职业，如'１２'是指提供情报的人在政府机关工作。'１２６'是指外交部，'１２１３'是指新闻界…"

"小樱，这些数字挺有趣的…小樱…哦，小樱你睡着了吗？"沉浸在书中的知世突然发现小樱已经睡着了。

…

０４ 千山万水外的重逢（上）

六月二日，还有不少其它国家的参赛队伍还没有到，所以竞赛主办方没有什么日程安排。小樱和知世就到莫斯科大学主楼里参观。

这座主楼是莫斯科七座大建筑之一，有三万多房间，它的规模之宏大可想而知。主楼高二百四十米，共三十九层，在它的附近分别是大学生和研究生宿舎，拥有近六千个房间。在莫斯科大学里，人们有一个极为形像的比喻：假如一个新生的婴儿，在每间宿舎只住上一天，当他住遍所有的宿舎之后，已经长成了十六岁的青年了。在这所俄国最早和最著名的综合性大学里，其科学上和教育上独特的学派早已名誉世界。在这之中的教授及毕业生不乏诺贝尔奖获得者和世界著名科学家，人们称它是俄罗斯明日太阳升起的地方。据说，如果进了莫大主楼，一个月不出来是绝对能活的很好，一切日常生活都是可以在里边解决的。

主楼内的采光不是很好，也许是故意的，只有几盏巨大的吊灯自他们头顶的高空投下一圈圈的光晕。室内的建筑材料主要是大理石和木材，这两样东西都是会随着时光和人群的流动而被磨出痕迹的，忠实地记录了年代的变迁。由于是周末，大楼里面的人很少。大门口有一个相当于传达室的，被玻璃板隔出来的小空间。一位老大爷坐在台灯后，悠闲地翻着报纸，身后放着一块斑驳的黑板。他不时抬起头来看小樱一行一眼，摸摸下巴，随即低下头去。知世对这种沉静的氛围相当着谜，又是一阵狂拍。

先是在下面几层楼看看，然后她们又坐电梯到了顶层，把莫斯科大学的风景尽收眼底。她们两个在大楼里耗了两个小时，最后当她们下了楼要离开的时候，一个黄色的小东西从小樱的包包里探出头来。

"哎哟，小樱，我能出来吗，里面太闷了。"原来是小可。

"哎呀，你快回去。"小樱紧张地看看周围，还好没有人，"被发现了就糟了。"

"我要看看莫斯科！"小可大喊着。

"别喊了！"小樱把小可塞到书包里，"不许叫，不然这几天都没有好吃的了！"

"小樱，我们回去吧。"知世建议。

"好啊，今天的行程很有趣呢！"小樱说。

"对了，小樱。你的帽子呢？"知世指着小樱头上。

"啊？帽子？是那个昨天发的？坏了，我好像把它落在楼顶的一个窗台上了！"

"那好吧，我带小可回去，你找到了就赶快回去，我的摄像机没电了，我得换块电池。"知世说，"而且，小樱，我为你准备了一身新衣服哟。我要回去再确认一下我的设计。明天就是比赛开幕式，你一定要穿上我的新款设计。"

"ＯＫ．"小樱说。

知世和小可去了，就剩下小樱一个人。

我得回到楼顶上！还得赶快，不能让知世着急。

小樱坐电梯到了顶层，上面这层的楼道里很宽阔，但是由于窗户较少，还是有些暗。而且这里没有人，只有小樱一个人的脚步声。

好安静哟！不过这是白天，又没有小樱最怕的鬼，没什么可害怕的。小樱沿着走廊找，果然小樱发现帽子还在窗台上。

"我真是丢三落四的。"小樱自言自语，她走到窗前，看了一眼外面的景色，拿起了帽子。

但是，就在小樱的手拿到帽子的时候，她身后的一阵冷笑打破了楼道的寂静。

"呵呵！木之本樱，现在你身边没有可以帮助你的人了！"

这笑声太过突然，近在咫尺，小樱吓得赶忙转身。

"谁？"

然后，她发现自己身后是一张脸。她自己的脸和另张脸距离太近了，只有十厘米，几乎贴到了一起。这么近的距离，小樱的眼睛无法对焦，看不清来人是谁。她只是意识到对面是个和她差不多年纪的女孩，然后她只是看到了那脸上的一只红色的瞳孔。

只是这么一道红光，小樱就觉得那瞳孔仿佛是缥缈的夜空，博大而深沉，让人难以把握，于是自己的意识就在浑然不觉中陷了下去。

"樱小姐，你会知道我是谁的。"女孩的声音继续着，"只要你能躲过这一劫！"

然后，小樱像是被什么牵引住一样。她说不出来话了，意识模糊，只能用惊恐的眼神看着，身子一动不能动了。

"呃！你…"小樱的嘴里挤出了最后几个字。

"樱！你是我的！我请你去看看最谜人的景色！"

红色突然加强。

"嘣！"一股很强大的妖风突然击中了小樱。

"乒！"小樱像是一片树叶，竟然被打到了窗外。随着无数的玻璃碎片，身体缓缓下落。

一共是三十九层，对小樱来说一切都结束了。

在半空中，小樱的身体还被无名的魔力禁锢着，不能动。

"小…小可…月…知世…艾力…"小樱努力地张嘴求助，可是很难大声地喊出来。风呼呼地从耳边掠过，地面也越来越近。如果能动的话，她就会解开魔杖的封印，用飞牌，用浮牌，用风牌，托住自己，但是现在不行。

身体已经急剧下降到六楼的高度，小樱闭上眼睛迎接着死亡，但是在心底的最后一声呐喊，却是远在香港的他：

"小狼！"

…呃…头好痛…要摔在地上了…完了…嗯？

"风华—招来！"

一阵风吹过小樱周围，速度马上减慢。

小樱软软的掉在一个人怀里，那人稳稳的接住了她。

她意识道不是硬邦邦的地面，而是一个温暖的怀抱…

不知为何，她忽然觉得很安心…随之而至的是失去意识的黑暗…

０５ 千山万水外的重逢（下）

后来，小樱醒过来，发现她在一个和她年纪相仿的男生的怀抱中。

男生说道："你醒了。"

小樱浑身一震，心里像在打鼓，这个声音，这个声音是…

她不可置信的揉揉眼，瞬间，呼吸似乎都停止了。

深褐色的头发柔顺的随风飘动，琥珀色的眸子忧郁深邃，带着股与年龄不符的成熟稳重，却不乏锐利。他表情严肃，却对小樱微微一笑。

"小狼…"小樱僵在那里，半晌，才艰难的从嘴里吐出两个字。

"你疯了吗？你要表演特技还是怎么的？"男孩责备她。

小樱只是楞楞地、直直地盯着他看："你真的是小狼？"

"是…我。"男孩的脸泛起了红色，刚才的怒气消失了，"小樱，你刚才遇到麻烦了吗？"

太好了，原来是小狼。在这种地方，小樱竟然能遇到她心中最珍爱的人。

小樱把刚刚的遭遇对小狼讲完，就有不少人围了过来。知世正巧看到有人从楼上坠落，就过来帮忙，没想到是小樱。

"小樱，你怎么了？"知世急切地问，"受伤了吗？"

"没有，刚才小狼救了我。"小樱捂着头，"我头有些痛，刚刚的事情我都没有印像。"

知世看到小狼，说："呀！是小狼，你怎么在这里？"

"知世，我是代表香港队来参加国际数学竞赛的。"

"哇！小狼，你的数学成绩好棒呦，我和小樱也是来参赛的。"知世说。

另一个女孩突然闯过来："就小樱？她是专门来被淘汰的吧！不错，看来冠军非我莫属！"

原来来人是李莓铃。

"谁说的！"小可从知世的背包里钻出，"这次，小樱的数学的确提高了！"

"是你啊！布娃娃少管闲事！"莓铃说，"小樱数学好，我都'无盐以对'了！"

小可的大喊大叫似乎因来了别人的注意，它赶快钻了回去。

"好了，我们能再见面，就不要吵了。"旁边的知世说。

"好的。"莓铃不屑一顾地说，"小樱的数学的确进步了嘛！在数学领域，她也算是个华盛顿了。"

"华盛顿？"知世一头雾水，"他会数学吗？他好像只受过小学教育噢！"

"哦！问题就在这里。"莓铃耸了耸肩，"他就是不会数学的。"

午饭之后，是大家活动的时间。南美的男生们自发地组织了谜你世界杯，追着一个实物三分之一大的袖珍足球跑，知世对着他们进行现场直播。李莓铃在看以色列的同学变魔术。莫斯科郊外的天气是如此爽朗，让他们都忘记了此行的目的，好像真的只是在度假一样。

这时小樱叫住了小狼。

"小狼—"

远远地，小狼在晨曦里转过头来，阳光在一刹那破成碎片，带着幸福在他的头发上跳跃。嘴角上扬，弯起一个温柔的弧度，他向樱伸出一只手："早啊，小樱。"

"有…有什么事？"小狼感觉自己的嘴已经快失去控制了。

"我，我想问问你现在有没有事？"小樱尽力保持镇定。

"没有，怎么了？"小狼心跳加快。

"那你能不能…能不能…"小樱的声音已经比虫子还小了。

"什么？对不起，我没听见。"小狼紧张地说。

"…和我出去？"小樱满怀希望地说。

"哦…"小狼似乎松了一口气，"当然，没问题。"

"是吗！"小樱高兴地叫起来，"太好了！"

"要去哪里呢？"小狼突然感到一身的轻松。

"观景台好吗？"小樱快乐地说，"那里的景色好漂亮呢。"

观景台右侧的大铁架，是高山滑雪跳台，左侧是绿树掩映的小教堂。小樱和小狼进去参观了，有许多人来这里祈祷，一个老爷爷领着小孙女在作礼拜，她在教不到两岁的孩子如何画十字，其情景真的充满了生活气息。

两个人来到了一个人少的地方。然后小狼开口了。

"和你在一起真好。"

"小狼，你最近在香港如何？"小樱的声音听上去有些黯然，

"嗯！还不错。你呢？"

"还好啦！只不过是好久没见到你了，在那里一直都想你。"

"其实，在香港，没有人像你以前那样地在乎我的感受的。我喜欢的不仅是你可爱的外表，你总为他人设想，也是你的纯真将我深深吸引住，更因为种种原因。假如我现在放弃了你，很可能以后再也碰不到像你这样让我倾心的女孩子了，那么，我将懊悔一辈子。"

小樱和小狼卧倒在草地上，举起手中的相机，留下此刻天空中云朵的形状。

"你来莫斯科碰到什么怪事情了？"小狼问小樱，"快把你的遭遇完完全全地告诉我吧！"

"好的。是这样的。"小樱开始回忆，"小狼，我觉得好奇怪，按照我的数学成绩，我是不应该被选中到这里参赛的。"

"你什么意思？"小狼不解。

"我觉得是有什么东西在把我引到这里的，就像上次去香港。"小樱抬起头，看着小狼的眼睛，"而且似乎这次更危险。最关键的是，有好多的细节都不存在于我的大脑中的。"

"你为什么有这种想法？"

"因为我的一个梦，里面有一个好可怕的城市，和…一个敌人。"

"你，没有把它告诉别人吗？"小狼紧张地问。

"只是告诉了小可，别人还没有，知世她不会魔法，艾利欧在英国，太远了。"

小狼看了小樱一眼，镇静的说："没事的，小樱，不管在那，我都会陪着你，你不要害怕！只要有我在，我拼了性命也会挡在你前面的。小樱，相信我！"

小樱抬起头，泪水模糊了她的视线，她张着眼睛望着身边的小狼，感觉有一种说不出的感动和力量。

"小狼，谢谢你！"小狼抱住了小樱。

"答应我，以后无论发生什么都请你坚强，就算就算是为了我吧，坚强的生活，坚强的面对。"小狼严肃的说，"小樱，我想陪在你身边，我想永远陪在你身边，虽然不知以后会发生什么。"

小樱点点头，擦干了眼泪笑着对小狼说："小狼，谢谢你，我答应你，我会学着坚强，只要有你在我身边我什么都不怕！还有，小狼你也要好好保护自己啊，不论发生什么我都会和你一起面对！"

小樱和小狼会意的看着对方，笑了。

"没关系的，我们在一起。互相提高！"小狼握住小樱的手。

"小狼，谢谢你。"

"你们两个玩够没有！"突然一个声音从小樱的包里传出。原来是小可插嘴，把好气氛都破坏了。

"小可，你为什么一直在我身边！"小樱生气地说。刚刚积淀的氛围消失了。

"我是为了保护你，你最近不是遇到一些怪事了吗？"

"是的。"

"所以嘛！我比那个小鬼保险系数大！"小可骄傲地说，"你最近又遇到了危险，我需要保护你。"

"小可，你别吹牛了！"小樱不屑一顾，"这危险我自己解决！"

"好了，小樱，你还是谨慎些好"小狼说。

"对，我也来保护你！"小可叉着腰。

"我没有危险！"小樱说，"我有这么多卡牌呢！就算有危险，我也会先用盾牌挡住的！"

"小樱，你是一点都不懂啊，这次可不是库洛。"小可摇摇头，"库洛为了锻炼你，所以给你念咒语的机会。真正的敌人，不会傻等着你解除了封印，拿出卡片，挥动魔杖，然后念咒语。你还没掏出来卡片呢，就已经中招了，就像你上午遇到的情况。守护者的存在就是为主人营造使用魔法的机会的。"

"哦…"小樱似懂非懂地点头，然后忽然觉得小可说的有道理，"真好像是这么回事啊！"

"我说你脑袋就不能开窍一回吗，小樱？"小可说，"凶残的敌人会想尽一切办法对付你的，只要能达到目的，他们什么都能做出来，甚至不用魔法，而是其它凶残的招数。这可不是像拳击比赛一样，旁边站个裁判，铃一响，开始啦！有违规动作，裁判过来分开，可能吗？"

"是…是啊…"小樱说，她心里也有点担心了。

"如果敌人过来给你致命的一击，而你还没有拿出星之钥匙，怎么办？"

听到这里小樱马上紧张起来，从怀里拽出钥匙，再念咒语，这个时间也太长了。

"好了，平白的担心也没有任何用处，万事小心为妙…"小可最后总结出，当他看到小樱愁眉苦脸的样子，又不安起来。

晚上，又是那个梦，城市的一切都历历在目。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。小樱看了看四周，这是一片被破坏的地方，四周是受到不同的破坏，有的是被火烧，有的是被水淹，有的则是风、雷。这里变成了一座真正的死城。

小樱就站在这么一个城市的中央，突然，她又发觉了，又是那股力量。这次更强了，像是暗夜中的潮水涌过来。它来自天上，又像是来自地下，还像是从太空最深处幽幽发出。然后能量就化作了人的声音，那是一个恐怖的声调，一个人在说着什么，或者是呻吟，其中带着愤怒还有仇恨。声音由小变大，最后震耳欲聋。然后声音似乎化作一个黑影，小樱好像看到它在飘动。她面前只有一个人，看不清面貌，就像是一个影子。影子走近了她，伴随着一句话："我们会很快见面的，樱！"

０６ 坠入漩涡

六月三号，早七点钟，小樱就被知世叫醒了。她换上了知世的新衣服。

知世为小樱准备的这身衣服还是和莫斯科很搭配的俄罗斯的风格。一条锦锻的长袖连衣裙。上身主色调为白色，衣袖宽松，能将小樱的身材衬托得更为修长而丰满。上身衣在肩部镶有红、黄两种颜色，色彩搭配和谐悦目，领口刺绣着均匀的缀褶。下半部的裙摆没有腰身，小樱穿着时就束了一条黑色的腰带。和传统的俄罗斯的长连衣裙不同，知世设计的裙摆并不是一直到脚面，而是在膝盖以上一点就截止了。裙摆采用红白相间的方格裙搭配，颜色夺目又不花哨。在配上白袜黑皮鞋，让小樱变成了俄罗斯的小公主。

"哇！かわいい（ＫＡＷＡＩ）！"知世激动地说，"小狼见到你，一定会高兴死的！"

"ＨＥＯ．"

小樱到了餐厅，不少已经登记入住，但又不通俄语的国家在那里等候已久。

早餐时间，小樱都耗在了桌子旁，有一搭没一搭地和大家聊天，看各国人马来来往往。蒙古队！印度队！白俄罗斯队！罗马尼亚队！立陶宛队！捷克队！斯洛伐克队！…还有那斯洛文尼亚…新西兰队。哦！这个小樱认识！英国队！

这一天的早上，开幕式和奥运开幕式相仿，一个个国家的学生们拥着自己的国旗鱼贯而入。在例行的领导讲话之前，几对俄罗斯民族打扮的姑娘向他们献上了一个大面包和盐。原来这是俄国的好客传统之一，只是在招待最尊贵的客人时才送出。来宾们纷纷配合，撕下一块面包，在盐碟子里蘸了，速速吞下，再把面包一排排往后传。为了表示对主人的尊敬，备受折磨的客人们吞咽时都保持笑意，脸色和缓。这真是有趣的传统啊。不知道俄国的人们是不是味蕾构成和别人的有区别？经历了某儿童歌舞团载歌载舞地表演之后，大家放飞了气球，宣读了公平竞争的誓言，交接了竞赛的旗帜，升起了旗帜，点燃了此次大会的十二个火把。今天的仪式，要形容只有一个字眼，Ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｉｎｇ。

开幕式这一天小樱所见到的衣着的正式程度，无不同各国公民的性格以及他们对此类学术竞赛的重视程度有关，其中自有乾坤。其它国家的情况是这样的。美国队是统一的土黄色Ｐｏｌｏ加黑色裤子。澳大利亚队统一的绿色西装，配套的领带和裤子。英国队也是清一色统一。亚太地区的队伍中，韩国队的西服剪裁最为出色，合乎亚洲人的体态，而中国队明显是第一次穿那么正式，衣服崭新，举手投足略显拘谨。蒙古队是类似旗袍般的背心，新加坡队是大红的西装外套，越南队女生有穿传统的长裙。法国、瑞士等、冰岛队便装就来了。打扮最ＩＮ的还是阿联酋的兄弟们，白色长袍加格子头巾，再加几头骆驼就可以进沙漠了。

今天的活动让小樱暂时忘掉了她心中的不安。

下午，小樱一行乘车粗略地参观了莫斯科市区，同时初步地领略了莫斯科堵车的可怖。一千两百万登记人口加三百万左右的流动人口加不够完善的公路系统和不低的私家车普及率成就了壮观的大堵塞。这一天去过的地方，除了红场，日后都没有重返的机会，所以每一分钟都十分珍贵。由于没有停车的地方，他们做了一回真正走马观花的游客，只是在车里听导游的指示左右张望。

这里是普希金广场，哇啊！那里是托尔斯泰故居，哇啊！这里是高尔基散步寻找灵感的地方，哇啊！这里是Novodevichy修道院，就是彼得大帝的姐姐索菲亚故去的地方，哇啊！…哇啊啊！一路上都是这样，知世乐此不疲地透过车窗摄像，不管得到的影像是不是发虚，不管构图是不是合理，只是想留下这一切，多一点是一点。

１１４７年，基辅王子在Ｍｏｓｋｖａ河的高地上扎营居住。他在冬夜伏案写信给他的兄长。他在信里呼唤道：Ｃｏｍｅ，ｍｙ ｂｒｏｔｈｅｒ，ｃｏｍｅ ｔｏ ｍｅ，ｃｏｍｅ ｔｏ Ｍｏｓｋｖａ．

８６０年后，小樱一行来到他昔日的营地。

克里姆林是一座堡垒，一座宫殿，一座城。如果你爬到克里姆林的高塔上，就可以看到整个莫斯科城区像一池湖水，一圈圈扩散开来。克里姆林是一把鎌刀，一个符号，一只双头并生的鹰。它有一口从来没有响过的铜钟，有一架从来没有发射过的大炮，英国最好的银器，法国拿破仑帝国最好的瓷器。克里姆林是一个矛盾，一个秘密，一朵权杖上生出的花。这里，是一个谋杀记忆的地方，还是一个金子银子多得晃人眼的地方。

小樱一行到中心广场的时候，遇见深蓝制服的卫兵交接岗位的仪式，为首的军官骑着马，面对快门很严肃。而走在队伍末端的小哥则笑容腼腆，臂上站着一只傲气的鹰。

出克里姆林时再次经过红场，发现了一口许愿井。小樱心里忽然一动，紧忙拿出钱包，把所有的硬币都丢出去了，不知怎的，只有最小的一部分落了进去。

中午小樱一行是在红场附近价位高昂的Ｍａｎｅｚｈ Ｃａｆｅ吃的午餐。每次不用在旅馆食堂吃饭的时候，大家都吃得特别开心。在那之后去买纪念品，莓铃买了一顶镶了五角星的皮帽，知世看上了一个大狗套小狗的套娃，小狼盯着俄国特色的坦克模型，心动不已。小可则享受着效应小樱为他买的美食，躲在角落里大快朵颐。

小樱该买些什么呢？俄罗斯商品种类还很贫瘠，没有多大的选择余地，玻璃展柜里都是平平地铺一层，存货也不充裕。莫斯科的别的小商店，还有中小型超市和最大的购物中心，都没有明显的区别，距离日本的琳琅满目还很遥远。当年的世界帝国的首都，现在老百姓的日子过得紧巴巴的，物价却被炒到世界第一。他们实际的生活质量，衣食住行等方面也都比不上目前日本的小城市。

小樱没有找到什么有意思的，当她走到商店门口时，来了一个俄国老人。

"小姐，您不想要这个吗？"原来他不过是一个小贩。

"这个是什么？"小樱见到的是一颗红色的星星。

噢，那个原来是一枚勋章。鎌刀和铁锤位于阳光照耀、周围有麦穗环绕的地球上，麦穗上有一段俄文，勋章上部有大大的红五角星一枚。看来，这个勋章已经有好长的历史了，它上面已经有了一层灰蒙蒙的雾。

"这个好有趣！"小樱被吸引了。

"孩子，你要是喜欢就我要你五美元吧。"

"哇啊！太好了。"小樱欣然掏钱，"谢谢您！"

"没什么，这是你应该的！"

小樱没注意这句话，她高兴地看着新买到的这颗星星。

"小樱，你买到什么了？"小狼、知世、莓铃不久也过来了，只有小可还没来。

"你们瞧这个！"小樱兴奋地拿着星星，"星之勋章！"

"噢！"大家惊叫了一声。

"小樱，这是你哪里买的？"知世问。

"这是一个老爷爷卖给我的，他在…咦！怎么没了。"

"他走了吧！"知世很失望。小狼、莓铃四下寻找着，可是老爷爷已经没有了。

"没关系！"小樱说着就把星星戴到了胸前。"你们瞧，现在我有两颗星星了！"

小樱又把她的星之钥匙拿出来，这颗红星星，比小樱的星之钥匙还大好多呢！

阳光照在了红色的星星上，在阳光下红星星上面的一层灰蒙蒙的雾消失了。

突然，没有一点预兆，红星星上发出了一道强光。

"小樱，你的星星怎么都那么亮！"小狼指着星星问。

"什么？"小樱感到了一阵强大的魔力，就在她胸前聚集。

"小心！"

她的话音刚落，就听到了一声阴森的冷笑。这是什么笑，决不是人能发出的，甚至搞不清它发出的位置。

四个人听到这声音，顿时觉得身子都给冰冻住了。他们突然发现自己已经被包围了。

是什么包围了他们？

他们看了好半天，什么也看不出来。但是他们知道那股邪气，就在那里，在他们要行动的每一个方向上。

"不好！"小可突然感受到了一阵强大的魔力，他一下子从角落里窜了除去，一道黄光，商店里的其它顾客都没看清楚。

"小樱，坚持住！"小可叫着。

四面八方都出现了阴影，把他们紧紧包围了。

他们互相看了一眼，刚要冲出去，突然，又听到了一声冷笑。紧接着，就听到了一个更怪的声音。

那是光发出的声音。没错，只有光才能发出那样的声音。不是一般的光，不是这个世界的光。

那是一种极强的、阴森的、有魔力的光。它就在那红星星上出现，很快地，就形成了一个光环。

光环把四个人包围在中间。那光环越来越大，越来越强，越来越亮。顿时，它把小樱四人围困在了光的海洋里。

那光环，就像一个大漩涡，以最快的速度旋转着！

小樱他们四个人看不见，听不见。他们的世界，他们的意识，一切的一切，全都消失了。四个人像一片树叶，在大漩涡中向着中心下沉。他们往后倒了下去，掉到了深渊里，离开了红场。他们连人带掉下了地面，掉过了地球，掉过了海洋，掉过了大气层，掉进了太空，掉进了星际—远远地，远远地，远远地离开了一切、甚至宇宙。

等到小可感到的时候，什么都没有了。

"可恶！还是来迟了一步！"小可痛心疾首，"这下子糟糕了！"

０７ 世界尽头

慢慢地，小樱清醒了过来。还有小狼、知世、莓铃也没事了。

"我们在哪里？"大伙异口同声地问。

咦？这里不是红场吗？他们怎么还在这里？

这里是红场，红场的西边是克里姆林宫的红墙及三座塔楼，深红色大理石建成的列宁墓位于红场中央的红墙下。南面的平台是红场上最古老的建筑—宣谕台，宣谕台的后面是"瓦西里·布拉任内"教堂；红场的北端，有一座红砖银顶建筑是国立历史博物馆；克里姆林宫正对着的是"国家百货商场"。

对呀！没什么问题嘛！突然他们的思路被打断了。

"喂！你们！"突然过来了个警察，"你们的证件！"

这个警察真是凶，小樱和小狼不敢怠慢，赶快将护照递了过去。警察只是看了护照一眼，脸上顿时阴云密布。

"你们敢用这种假护照骗人！"

"不可能！"

警察气得把护照都丢给了小樱。

"还俄罗斯联邦呢！你们以为这里是那里吗？连我都没听说过！"

"不可能的，我的护照是新办的！"小樱争辩。

"少废话！"警察愤怒地说，"不管怎么样我们也知道这属于哪里！"

咦？这里怎么回事？坏了。这个警察不会是要敲诈吧！

对了！听说在莫斯科，有时候哪怕你一切证件都合法，警察也非说你证件不合格，这时千万不要犹豫，马上掏出三百到五百卢布，就可以脱身。否则他就把你带到局子里，关上几个小时，再罚款几百美金才放人。简直是坑爹呢！

这次算是小樱他们倒霉了，还是赶快破财免灾好了。

但是，似乎卢布也不管用了！

"好呀！把你们的假钱拿回去！还敢用这种假钱骗人！请和我走一趟吧！"

这下子坏了！怎么办？

旁边的小狼对着知世、莓铃使了个眼色，然后他拉起小樱。

"快跑！"

这个家伙实在不好对付，还是快跑为好！

小樱和小狼向东、知世和莓铃向西，这样果然有效，那个笨警察，一会儿向东追，一会儿向西追，最后什么也没抓到，只得大喊大叫。

小樱和小狼跑到了广场的另一边，见到警察没有追上来，他们两个才停了下来。

"小狼，刚才到底怎么了？"

"我也不知道！"小狼谨慎地环顾四周。

"我的护照明明是花了好大工夫才办下来的！哎！"小樱叹了口气，"那个家伙搞得我都不知道自己是在哪里了。"

"对了，知世和莓铃到哪里了？"小狼突然想到了。

"她们。"小樱说"她们不是向另一个方向跑了吗？我们要和她们联络。"

说着，小樱拿出手机，拨号，结果竟是—

没有信号！

这里是莫斯科市中心，怎么可能没有信号呢？

"今天，到底怎么了！"小樱气得合上了手机。

小狼还是警觉地观察着周围，一切都正常。突然，他好像看到了什么异样。

"小樱，你不认为这里有点不对劲吗？"小狼对小樱说道。

"还没有！"小樱紧张地看着四周，"怎么啦！我们难道回到沙皇时代了？"

"还没有那么远！但是，你快看看那里。"小狼指着远处。

远处克里姆林宫塔楼上巨大的五星在闪着光—它是用高达五公斤的黄金做成的。

是的，那是克里姆林宫，所以这里是莫斯科。没什么奇怪，本来就是这里。

慢着，这…怎么…那克里姆林宫上空的国旗…怪了…什么时候都变成…红红的了！

不能抵达的世界

涛声依旧，漫漫大海，

我问游鱼，哪里才是我不能抵达的世界？

—我们在每一个浪尖守望，不愿停歇；

—即使泪水坠入海底，黑暗覆盖心田；

—往事溢出悲切，流水依旧，

—岁岁年年，不愿终结。

漫漫苍穹，天高云淡，

我问飞鸟，哪里才是我不能抵达的世界？

—我们在每一朵云彩休憩，仰望星空；

—即使天使坠落天际，绝望战胜善意；

—希望瞬息幻灭，星辰依旧，

—烛光摇曳，顾自泯灭。

苍山如海，残阳如血，

我问落日，哪里才是我不能抵达的世界？

—我们在每一方土地消逝，渐次破裂；

—即使暗夜笼罩山顶，世界土崩瓦解；

—樱花开遍山野，春光依旧，

—转瞬即逝，落英纷纷。

或许，你们已回答我的疑问；

回望上游，我也已找到那个世界；

回荡心中的声响，天真无邪；

激流凶险，命运注定我无法抵达；

我却不曾遗忘信念，以及那些灿烂笑颜；

希望依旧属于明天，那一刻轮回的时节。

地狱之门 但丁

"通过我，进入痛苦之城，

通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑，

通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。

正义促动我那崇高的造物主；

神灵的威力、最高的智慧和无上的慈爱，

这三位一体把我塑造出来。

在我之前，创造出的东西没有别的，只有万物不朽之物，

而我也同样是万古不朽，与世长存，

抛弃一切希望吧，你们这些由此进入的人。"

我看到这些文字色彩如此黝暗，

阴森森地写在一扇城门的上边；

我于是说："老师啊！这些文字的意思令我毛骨悚然。"

他像一个熟谙此情的人对我说：

"来到这里就该丢掉一切疑惧；

在这里必须消除任何怯懦情绪。

我们已来到我曾对你说过的那个地方，

在这里你将看到一些鬼魂在哀恸凄伤，

因为他们已丧失了心智之善。"

他随即用他的手拉起我的手，

和颜悦色，带我去看人世间所见不到的秘密，

我立即感到无限慰籍。

Ｌｅｔ ｍｅｍｏｒｙ ｌｉｖｅ ａｇａｉｎ．

０８ 北极帝国的公主（上）

这里还是莫斯科吗？这里还是莫斯科。

这里还是俄罗斯吗？这里还算是俄罗斯，却又不只是俄罗斯。

对于小樱，这里，人类历史上最后一个失落的文明，是世界上最偏僻、最鲜为人知的地方。世界上的每一种恐怖的传说都集中在这个偏远的地区。

考虑到这些以后，为了避免再遇到那种讨厌的警察，小樱和小狼选择了一条小街道。这条小街道的气氛很压抑。

走着走着，前面有几个孩子，他们围着一个什么东西在那里又喊又叫的。

"打，打死它！这个畜牲！"

小樱走进看，原来是他们在围着一条大白狗，对它拳脚相加。大白狗蜷缩在墙角，一动不敢动，也不敢叫。

"你们干什么！"小樱拦住了他们。

"你，你是谁！"一个在旁边指挥的女孩转过身。其它人也暂时停手了。

一瞬间那个女孩的气质就镇住了小樱和小狼。

女孩光看身材就很是可爱，小樱和小狼都期待地往上面看，但是都丧气起来。原来她的左眼被一块眼罩遮住了，只露着蓝色的右眼。她的目光似乎十分暗淡，从她的眼角里，时时流露出一种让人畏惧的冷漠。但是她还拥有照耀整个街道的青春美貌，金发如瀑布般倾泻在她的腰间，散发着超越太阳的耀眼光芒；肌肤白嫩如玉；那如同柳叶的细眉美丽修长；薄薄的嘴唇上似乎散发着淡淡的光泽；美得令人心悸。

"你，你们打他干什么？"小樱问。

"它，把我的扣子咬掉了！那是我爷爷专门送给我的衣服！"女孩的右眼中露着一丝仇恨。

"那你也不能打它嘛！"小樱说，"就为一个扣子，你就那么恨它？"

"你别管！这是我的狗！"

"就管！你太不像话了。"

"少废话！"女孩说着就对小樱挥起了拳头。

"啊！"小樱吓得一闭眼。

拳头还没有落下，就被另一只手抓住了。

小樱再仔细一看，原来是小狼抓住了那拳头。

"你怎么打人！"小狼气愤地质问。

"你还能管我吗？我…我爷爷是查丹科！"

"他是谁？跟你又有什么关系？"小狼问。

"好啊！你们两个竟然不知道我们的领袖！你们还想活吗？大伙来呀，来教训教训他们。"

"你想打架吗？"小狼问。

"对了！你真聪明！"女孩愤怒地说，说着其它人就扑了过来。

但是他们哪里是小狼的对手，只不过一分钟，他们就全被小狼打倒了。

大白狗叫了几声，好像是在诉苦。

"狗狗，别怕！"小樱来到大白狗面前。

"好呀！"女孩后退几步，还不认输，"你们马上就会知道我爷爷的厉害的。"

"抓住他们，他们是外国间谍！"

不知从哪里，小樱和小狼四周一下子冲出了好几个警察。

"不好！"小樱吓得叫了一声。

哪里躲得开。这些家伙好厉害，他们一下子就把小樱和小狼按在了地上。

"不许动！"

小樱还是挣了一下，她马上就感到了自己的手臂被抓住了。大白狗赶快逃到了一旁。

就在这万分紧急的时刻，一辆高级的黑色汽车从后面冲了过来。那是"伏尔加"牌吧。在旁边刹住了，车门被打开了。

"娜塔莎小姐，你别胡闹了。"

"Camarade （incorrect spelling） Yuri，我们逮到了两个外国间谍，他们要威胁查丹科的孙女的安全！"一个警察走过来，还敬了个礼。

"是吗？让我看看吧！"

只见一个很高的人下了车。他全身上下一身灰色。他的年纪应该还不算大，但是具体的年龄估计不出。因为除了他的脑后有一些头发外，前额的头发都没有。他的鼻子下面还有一嘬小胡子。小樱还看到他有一双非常明亮的眼睛。

"娜塔莎小姐，请你快回家吧。"这个人语重心长地说，"请你别再欺负你的狗了，好不好？要不然，它又要逃走了。"

"哼！笨狗！"女孩不屑一顾，"它连算术都不会！"

"今天，小姐的狗走失了。看来它已经被找到了。"这个人看着大白狗。

"哦！那是她的！"警察说。

"这两个孩子是怎么回事？"这个人指着小樱。

"秘书长阁下，现在是查丹科生日筹备期间，我们一定要加强戒备，防止有人来捣乱！"警察陪同着这个人，说，"而且，再过不到一年就是奥运…"

"我看他们不是间谍。"这个大人物打断他。

"厄！是的，秘书长，他们不像是间谍。"那个警察站得笔直。

"好，那么我们应该怎么办？放了他们。好吗？"

"是的，Camarade Yuri，遵命！放了他们。"

就这么一句话，小樱和小狼就被放了。然后，那些警察都离开了。

"小樱，你没事吧！"小狼关心地问。

"没事，只不过，那些家伙好凶恶呀！"小樱拍了拍裙子上的尘土。

这时候，那个人走过来了，"小姐，你还好吧。"

"噢！先生，谢谢您。"

"不要太客气了，谢谢你们找到并且救了我的狗。小姐。你只要叫我尤里就行了。"他的话带着一股怪怪的语调，"欢迎来到莫斯科，你们还有什么要我帮忙的吗？"

"是的，尤里先生，我们刚刚和我们的朋友走散了，我们希望能找到她们。"小樱说。

"这好办。在莫斯科，找几个人还是容易的。不过，你们对这里太不熟悉了，还是到我家去吧。"

"可是，…"小樱感到这不大好。

"没关系的。"说这，尤里就打开了车门。

"这…"小樱和小狼互相看了对方一眼，"好吧！"

当小樱迈步上车时，尤里扶了她一下。天那！他的手就像钢钳一样抓住了小樱的手臂，好大的力气。

"Ｉｖａｎ，过来！"尤里招呼他的狗上车。

尤里也上车之后，汽车发动了，开了起来。路上的车辆不太多。

"孩子们，你们叫什么呢？"尤里这时问道。

"我叫木之本樱，您就叫我'Ｓａｋｕｒａ'好了。"小樱说，"我的家在日本。"

"我叫李小狼，来自香港。"

"噢！我的亲爱的樱小姐、李小狼。"尤里听到这里，他抽回身，倚在车坐上，怪怪地笑了一下，嘴巴咧得好大，"哈哈哈。"

"尤里先生，刚才的那个女孩是谁？"小狼问到。

"哦！"尤里立即严肃了起来，"她是叫娜塔莎，你们真是勇敢，还敢惹她。"

"怎么啦？"小樱问，"她有什么问题？"

"不要急，我们回去慢慢说。"

路面越走越平稳。小樱感到车似乎就在飞。两侧的很多楼很相像、很丑。火柴盒状的大楼似乎离他们越来越近，好像皱紧眉头要把他们压制住。

车子停下来。小樱、小狼向外看了一下。那是一个大院子的大门前。

司机按了几下喇叭。喇叭声三短一长，似乎是什么暗号。

又等了一会儿，大门后传来了沉闷的脚步声。随后就是一阵噼啪作响的铁链声和拨动厚重门闩的声音。随着这些声音的响动，大门打开了。

汽车停在了院子里。

尤里为小樱打开了车门，并且跳下车把小樱扶了下来。小樱再次感到了那股惊人的力量。似乎只要他喜欢，他可以把小樱捏碎。

"欢迎光临我家，请不要拘束。"

呵！好大的一个院子。里面的植物不少，可是，看起来它们都没有得到太好的照看，看起来都无精打采的。

小狼也跳了下来，看看这里的景色他不禁一皱眉头。他盯着这房子，久久地不动。

院子中间是一座老房子，一栋雄伟的别墅，样子古典，雍容大气。

但是，小狼没有看出什么特别之处。正因为如此，他才感到奇怪。

他感觉这房子有什么地方不对头。

抬头看，是阴云密布的天空，身后是一棵老树，地上是盘根错节的树根。房子的窗户，都是黑洞洞的，好像是一个巨大的食人兽的眼睛。房门开在一旁，也是紧紧地关着，从这里看就像是那个怪兽的嘴巴。

是房子太旧了吗？还是那些植物呢？他说不上来。一种直觉告诉他，这房子里一定有什么非同一般。

这时候，他们身后又传来了那院门的巨响。两个警卫，很机械地关上了大门。又一阵噼啪作响后，两个警卫离开了，他们两个走路竟然踏在一个点子上。

"１－２－１，１－２－１。"

这时，尤里打开了房门，他伸出右手很礼貌地示意两个孩子进来。

就在小樱和小狼跨进门的一刹那，尤里主动向前迈了一步，抓住了小樱的手。他的手冷的像冰，更像一只死人的手。

尤里很礼貌地对小樱和小狼鞠了一躬，说道："请进，欢迎你们的到来。你们呆会儿吃点东西，然后好好休息一下。"

小樱一走近那个建筑，就很震惊，几乎立刻就能感觉到：奢华。

小樱和小狼是头一次到这里，在正门处，别墅的卫士长竟迎接了他们。尤里先向小樱和小狼介绍此处的服务人员：厨师、清洁工、卫士、服务员、花匠等等一些人。然后，他领小樱和小狼在外面转了一圈。小樱被它巨大的面积所惊呆。走进屋内，只见一个五十多平方米的前厅，厅里有壁炉、大理石雕塑、镶木地板、地毯、枝形吊灯、豪华的家具。再向里走，一个房间、两个房间、三个房间、四个房间…每个房间都装饰豪华。这是一层楼的情况，这儿有一个相当大的带顶棚的玻璃凉台，那儿还有一间放有台球桌的电影厅，一切让人眼花缭乱。小樱和小狼都弄不清楚到底有多少个洗脸间和浴室。餐厅里放着一张长达十米的巨大桌子，桌子那一头便是厨房，像是一个庞大的食品加工厂，里面有一个带壁炉的大厅，穿过大厅可以到日光浴室去，那儿有躺椅和摇椅。再往里走便是办公室，卧室。还有两个房间不知是干什么用的。这儿同样又有几个洗脸间和浴室。而且到处都放有精制的玻璃器皿、古典风格和现代风格的吊灯、地毯、橡木地板等其它东西。虽然这里这么豪华，但是还有一种压抑的气氛。

在尤里的带领下，小樱和小狼登上了一个大螺旋楼梯，接着又是一条长长的走廊。他们的脚步声在石头地面上留下了隆隆的响声。最后终于到了一个大房间，里面灯火通明，桌子上还有冒着青烟的茶杯，这一切表示了迎接客人的善意，虽然有点诡异的味道。

小樱刚一坐下来，就觉得四周有有了什么奇怪的力量。那似乎是无声的怒吼。

小樱一愣神，这时候—

"请问你们的朋友叫什么名字？"尤里问小樱。

"她们是大道寺知世和李莓铃。"小樱回答。

"对。知世来自日本，莓铃来自香港。"小狼补充道。

"尤里先生，请帮我们把知世和莓铃找到吧！"小樱说。

"好的，请你们坐吧！我有些事，很快就回来。"尤里说。

明亮的灯光，温暖的茶以及尤里的谦恭似乎驱散了小樱和小狼所有的疑虑与恐惧。

"小狼，这个尤里先生似乎还蛮不错的嘛！"小樱说。

"噢！是的。这也许是的。"

突然，宁静被楼下的一个女孩的声音打破了。

０９ 北极帝国的公主（下）

"尤里！我回来啦！"

这时，楼下传来了一个女孩的声音。随着一阵上楼的脚步声，一个熟悉而陌生的女孩出现在小樱和小狼面前。

女孩光看身材就很是可爱，但她的左眼被一块眼罩遮住了，只露着蓝色的右眼。她的目光似乎十分暗淡，从她的眼角里，时时流露出一种让人畏惧的冷漠。但是她还拥有闪光的青春美貌，金发如瀑布般倾泻在她的腰间，散发着超越太阳的耀眼光芒；肌肤白嫩如玉；那如同柳叶的细眉美丽修长；薄薄的嘴唇上似乎散发着淡淡的光泽；美得令人心悸。

两边对视了短短的一瞬间。然后—

"哼！原来是你们两个。"陌生的女孩有些吃惊，但是这次见面似乎又在她的预料和安排之中，总之她脸上的表情有些奇怪。

"你？"小樱和小狼异口同声地说。

"确实是我！"她的眼睛轻蔑地扫过了小樱和小狼。

"小姐。"尤里走过来，"刚才的事情你就别生气了。"

"好吧，好吧！没什么大不了的。"女孩露出满不在乎的样子。

"我，我们，刚才不应该对你太失礼。"小狼紧张地说。

"小姐，饭好了。"一个佣人走过来，告诉他们晚饭准备好了。

"哦，这样。"她的眼神中露出了高傲，好像是她在居高临下地俯视小樱，"你们既然来了，自我介绍就先不急，我们餐后再说。"

小樱和小狼走进另一个房间，发现晚饭准备好了。

娜塔莎一下坐在了桌子一边，她仅仅用眼睛瞟了一下小樱和小狼，她漫不经心地哼了哼，就不回应了。

而管家尤里站在壁炉的一侧，倚着墙，用很优雅的手势指了指桌子，说道："请你们入座，随意享用晚餐。你们是我信任的人。"

小狼拉开椅子，先让小樱坐下，然后自己做到了她身边。

这里食物的种类很多，量也十分足。在这里，小樱首次见到了传说中的大马哈鱼鱼子酱，颗粒分明，金黄浑圆。诚然，盛名在外的鱼子酱不愧是鱼卵腌制而成，吃起来和鱼肝油胶囊有异曲同工之妙，不过比那要咸数倍，小数倍，贵上数倍罢了。餐桌上还有酸奶油和茴香，总是形影不离的一对。除此之外还有熏鱼和烤鸡肉，剩下的就都是说不出名字的菜肴了。

吃饭的时候，尤里问了小樱和小狼许多问题，比如旅途见闻等等。小樱和小狼一件一件地把经历讲给他听。娜塔莎只是在一旁安静地听着，连头都不抬一下。晚餐过后，他们在一旁的沙发上坐下继续聊天。

现在，小樱有机会观察尤里了，小樱发现他的面容很有特点。他的鼻子很挺拔；额头很高；只有脑后有些头发；眼眉又粗又长；他的嘴藏在浓密的胡子里。

"樱小姐，你来到莫斯科很高兴吧？"尤里问。

"是的！"小樱恭敬地回答。

"这是娜塔莎小姐，平时由我来照顾，她的爷爷是Соге查丹科。"尤里介绍着旁边低头不语的女孩。

这时候，女孩才慢慢地抬眼看看小樱和小狼。尤里一见，立刻不说话了。

"是的。尤里先生！你讲的很对。"一旁沉默的娜塔莎突然高傲地抬起头，如刀的目光凝成一线，直射在小樱脸上，仿佛要把她里里外外都看个通透，"我就是叫娜塔莎的，我的特长：数学，我的爱好：没有。我来自：爱沙尼亚。"

"噢，是，吧。"小樱一听她的声音就不安起来，"初次见面，我叫木之本樱，来自日本，就叫我小樱好了。家在日本。请多多指教！"

小樱又指着小狼，"他叫李小狼，来自香港。"

"樱小姐，很高兴见到你，还有李小狼。"娜塔莎低垂着眼睛，忽然，她想到了什么，"樱，对了，这个名字是花嘛！"

"是哟！"小樱笑着，希望能打破娜塔莎的坚冰，"樱花是日本的像征，而且，它是春天的像征，一切的开端，代表光明的未来。"

"还有这个意思。"娜塔莎冷冷地抛出几句话，"樱小姐，不是说，在日本，樱花是代表死亡吗？特别是那些凋零的。对于这种植物，我还是喜欢它的果子。"

"呃！你，你说的只是一方面。"小樱稳了稳情绪，不敢继续这个话题。

小樱身边的小狼赶快岔开话题，望了房顶上绚丽繁复的雕饰一眼，说："娜塔莎，这里就你一个？你的家人呢？"

"我的家人嘛！"娜塔莎神色一黯，声音也低了下去，"他们已经去世了。查丹科收养我为孙女。"

"啊…对不起，我、我不是有意…"小狼不敢相信她的身世会是这样，慌忙道歉，又见娜塔莎脸上神色悲痛，便不忍再让这个话题触动他心底的痛处。

沉默良久，小樱才又拾起小狼的话题，轻声问道，"请问查丹科是谁？"

"你们真的不知道吗？"娜塔莎收起悲伤的神情。

"唔，是的。"小樱说。

"樱小姐，你真的是在太平洋的地震带上被摇晃糊涂了。"娜塔莎好像并不友好的样子，"查丹科是这里的领袖！你难道不知道吗？"

"哦！不知…道。"小樱头脑中一阵谜糊。

"不过呢。"娜塔莎继续，"他是日理万机的人，恐怕不能经常来这里看我的。平时，他让尤里先生照顾我。对了，我的曾祖母还住在西伯利亚的，她来过这里一次。"

"就一次？"小樱问，"她不喜欢大房子吗？"

"呃，差不多。"娜塔莎说，"我曾带我的曾祖母看过这里，她看了好害怕呢，还说：'宝贝，这么好的地方，让查丹科的人知道了该怎么办？'"

"哎，真遗憾！"小樱似懂非懂。

"不过也没什么。这里的原因嘛，你懂的。"娜塔莎说，"还是说查丹科那个老家伙吧。他好厉害的，他参加过二战的。以前他给我讲过好多二战的有趣的故事。"

"呵！你能给我也讲一个吗？"

"当然可以喽。"娜塔莎看了小樱一眼，蓝色的眼睛正对着小樱绿色的瞳孔，"我就讲一个鬼信号的故事吧！"

"啊？鬼…"小樱感到一阵寒意。

"下面开始喽！"娜塔莎不管小樱的感受，继续说，"从前，我爷爷有一只在边远山区驻防的部队，他们的任务是抵抗德国人。他们经常在电台里收到无人区传来的莫名其妙的信号，这些信号断断续续，非常微弱。内容有求救的，还有警告的，总之千奇百怪。我爷爷接到这样的电波以为是有遇难者在求援，就派人去电波信号来源的地方进行搜索。但是，去了的人就如同人间蒸发了一样，再也回不来了，那些鬼魅般的信号也就随即消失不见。最奇特的是，信号来源处根本就没有德军活动，而且，失踪者没留下一点痕迹。所以这又叫做勾魂信号，似乎那是死神发出的死亡诱饵。"

"Ｈｅｏ，Ｈｅｏ．"小樱苦笑。

"看来你认为这个故事很有趣吧？"娜塔莎问。

"有…有，那么一点。"小樱说，"只是…我有些怕鬼。"

"那么，既然你不满意，樱小姐，就请你也讲一个吧！当然，也要是二战的。"

"这…让我想想。"小樱拍着头，"哈！我有一个千纸鹤的故事。"

"哦，快来说说给我听。"娜塔莎说。

"故事是这样，广岛原爆后，有个小女孩因辐射得了血癌。亲人们想方设法为她治疗，鼓励她，小伙伴们则和她一起折纸鹤。传说，只要折一千只纸鹤，疾病就能被治愈。后来一千只纸鹤完成了，但是她的生命还没有挽留住。广岛市民都为她惋惜，特意为她建造了一座纪念碑。如今，来纪念碑这里的人们，尤其是孩子，总要给纪念碑送几只五颜六色的纸鹤来。"

"哦，好棒的故事。"一边的小狼为之动情。

"嗯。"娜塔莎用手托住下巴，"樱小姐，这个故事挺动人的。你去过广岛那里吗？"

"还没有呢。"小樱说，她脸上露出了悲伤的神色，"不过我一定要去的。"

"樱小姐，你还挺善良的。"说着，娜塔莎伸手去拿面前的一个杯子，抓了一下，手却抓空了。她抓不住杯子的原因是：可是因为眼罩，只有一只眼睛露出来。只有一只眼睛的视觉没有立体感。她皱起眉，又试了一次，她的手差点把被子碰翻，里面的水溅了出来。

"我来帮你！"一旁的小狼把杯子递给她，"你不要把杯子打碎了。"

"没关系，不过一个杯子，价钱便宜的很。你看，价钱在这杯子底呢。"娜塔莎把里面的水一饮而尽，然后把空杯子递给小狼，"另外告诉你，一卢布兑换两美元。"

"嗯？"小狼看着杯子底下，印着：一点二卢布。

"它为什么要印在着里？"小狼问。

"显示价格嘛！"娜塔莎说，

他们沉默了一会儿。这时透过窗户，小樱看到太阳的最后一束光已经即将消失在北方的地平在线了（高纬度地区的夏季都这样）。似乎一切都已经处于一种奇特的寂静中。

小樱说："娜塔莎小姐，谢谢你的好意，我们还是明天就离开好了。不给你们添麻烦了。"

"没关系，在找到你们的朋友之前，请你们在我这里多住几天。"然后，娜塔莎默不做声地微笑着，牙齿抵在猩红的下嘴唇上。这次她竟然破天荒地用了一个"请"字，显得十分客气，但谁都能听出来这"客气"底下仍然是一层坚冰，一层打不破的散发着逼人寒气的坚冰。小樱不禁打了个寒颤，不知道应该做何回应。娜塔莎的意思，似乎是强迫小樱和小狼服从她。

"这个不太好吧！"小樱和小狼想拒绝。

"这么简単的事情，何必推辞呢？"娜塔莎缓缓地说，"你们看，就像我弯勺子！"

娜塔莎的一只手用力攥着一柄勺子，寒冰一般的目光盯在勺子的凹面上。在小樱和小狼面前，慢慢地，勺子的柄竟然像面条一样弯曲了。

"天！你怎么做到的？"小樱冲上前左看右看。

"樱小姐，不过是小魔术罢了！"娜塔莎说。

"魔术？"小狼半信半疑地接过勺子，看了许久，心里一阵后怕。

"好，好吧。"小樱和小狼勉强答应，"我们在这里住几天。"

这时尤里说："你们一定很累了。卧室已经收拾好了，你们明晚睡到多晚都没关系。我明天下午才回来。祝你们睡个好觉，做个好梦！"

他鞠了一躬，然后带领他们到了楼上。尤里为小樱打开了她卧室的门，而小狼的在对面。

小樱走进去。屋子里还不错，很高级。

一切都安顿好，小樱躺在床上，思绪万千，困惑和疑虑都涌上了心头。

小樱又做梦了，但是这一次的梦与以前的截然不同。

那似乎是清晨的时候，在一间普通的屋子里站着一个女孩。小樱看不清女孩的外貌，但是小樱估计女孩年龄在十岁左右。女孩望着窗外，瞧着窗外尘土飞扬的街道，一条没有铺过柏油的坑坑洼洼的街道，也瞧着所有那些拱着脊背的房子。街上有一只猫坐在光秃秃的桑树上。这是耳朵都残破不全的病猫。在猫的上方，早晨的太阳就像一个黄色铜鼓。一个来访者：一个魁梧高大而骨头粗壮的男人，蓝眼睛炯炯有神。他站在那里咒骂女孩，然后就走了。

１０ 此时此刻

小樱睡到很晚才起床。然后，小樱穿好衣服来到昨晚用餐的地方，看到桌上排着已经凉了的早餐，只有一壶咖啡还冒着热气。

小狼坐在一边，一脸严肃。正在翻着一张报纸。报纸上都是看不懂的俄文，但是他还是在找着什么。除了他以外这里没有别人了。

"小狼，早上好！"

"早上好！"他没有太注意小樱。

"小狼，你看到什么了？"小樱也拿来一张，"这都是什么，我都看不懂。"

"你只要看看日期就好了。"小狼指着报纸的角落。

"８·１９，１９７９。"小樱捂住了嘴，她几乎不相信自己读出的音节，"我们原来到了这个时间。"

的确，小樱回到了过去，这里的一切和属于小樱时代的莫斯科大相径庭。

"怎么会这样！"小樱抱住小狼大哭起来，"我要回去，这里没有哥哥和雪兔。他们现在一定在担心着我，正四处找我或者…彻底认为我失踪了，小狼…"

"这个时代很不好的。"小狼安慰说道，"但是，我们要想办法。以前我们都没事的。"

这时的小樱突然想念起了以前和小狼并肩作战的点点滴滴，泪水不由自主地掩面而下，眼前的一切模糊了。

"怎么办，我们该怎么回去？"小樱不知所措。

"我们要先找到知世和莓铃，这点最重要，他们在这个国度乱闯很危险的。"小狼说，"我们先冷静下来，尤里先生还不知道我们的情况，我们别表现得太着急。"

"可是，那个娜塔莎好奇怪的。"小樱说。

"是啊！昨天她能用意念弯勺子，就说明她可能不简単的。"小狼皱着眉，"我们要小心。"

"是呀！她比我第一次见到莓铃还可怕。"

用餐过后，小樱打开了另一扇门。这间屋子里都是些书，每一本都很厚。

正在小樱在书架前望着这些书时，门开了，尤里走进来。他非常友善地和小樱打招呼，并说：

"很高兴你能到这里，我相信这些书能让你感兴趣。有一些并不是俄文的，你也是可以看懂的。你是可以向我借几本的。"

"谢谢您。那么，我以后能进入这个房间吗？"

"当然可以。在这里，你，樱小姐，可以取你想去的任何地方，除了—那些上了锁的房间。当然，你也不会想进入那些房间的。这是在莫斯科，不是日本。我们的习惯与你们不同，对你来说这里有很多会让你感到奇怪。"

"噢！"小樱说，"谢谢您的提醒。"

"对了，尤里先生。"小樱又说道，"我们想亲自去找找我们的朋友。"

"可是莫斯科是很大的，你们这么找，是不行的！这样吧！"尤里拿出了一张纸，在上面写了几行字，又签了一个名，"你们拿着张纸，到合适的时候，会有人和你们联络的。"

"啊？"小樱不解，但是还是接过来，"谢谢！"

"我希望你们在下午就回来。"尤里说道，"我在晚上七点在门口等你们。"

"好的！"

小樱走出书房，去找小狼。

这时候，小狼正在房子另一端看着墙上的壁画。

娜塔莎哼着一首歌，欢快地走着，动作十分轻松。娜塔莎遇到了小狼。

"你唱的歌是什么？"小狼严肃地看着她。

"Ｌｅｔ ｉｔ ｂｅ．怎么了？那个英国的乐队还不赖的。"

"你怎么可能听到那首歌？"

"有什么问题吗？"娜塔莎摆出满不在乎的样子，"我爷爷让我想听什么就听什么，你不许干涉！"

"可是，你知道吗？这里，别的人都没有机会欣赏这些的。""

"少说这些没用的！"娜塔莎把小狼推到一旁，"别挡我的路！还告诉你：好莱坞的片子我一部都不落地看了。你嫉妒吗？"

"你！"

"李小狼先生，我这里的事情，请你还有你的樱都不要和旁人透露太多。"娜塔莎用眼睛斜视着小狼，"不然，听到的那个人，而不是你们，就会倒大霉了。你懂的。"

说完，娜塔莎头也不回地走了。

"这个怪人！"小狼自言自语。

小樱在大房子里转了一大圈，终于找到了小狼。

"小狼，我们到外面去找找知世和莓铃吧！"

"外面？"小狼不解。

"对呀！我们总不能坐在这里等着吧！"小樱说，"尤里还给我一张字条，不知什么意思。"

小樱掏出了字条。

"但是，他给你的纸条是什么意思？"小狼问小樱，"这里的第一行是：Ｐ—７７—８０７７９—９２—１１１—１２，后面都是俄文了。"

"我也看不懂。"小樱说，"看起来它还挺重要的，我们把它抄一份吧！"

说着，小樱拿来纸笔，工工整整地按着上面的字迹一点不落的把上面的文字拷贝了一份。

１１ 彼时彼刻

小樱和小狼走到了莫斯科的街道上。

莫斯科市中心高楼林立，但一旦过了花园环路，就完全是欧洲风格的建筑，点缀着不断出现的教堂，以及时不时冒出来的一些巨大的摩天大楼，绝对是一场建筑艺术的展览和视觉的盛宴。在街道上，风吹刮着几张撕破的招贴画，上面画的是一张很大的面孔，有一米多宽：这是一个大约五六十岁的男人的脸，留着浓密的黑胡子，面部线条粗犷英俊。那双黑色的眼睛目不转睛地看着每个看着招贴画的人的眼睛。在下面街上有另外一张招贴画，一角给撕破了，在风中不时地吹拍着，一会儿盖上。小樱和小狼觉得自己好像在海底森林中流浪一样，谜失在一个恶魔的世界中。

"我们哪里去找知世和莓铃？"小樱问道。她拿着一份地图认真地看。

"小樱，你的地图是没用的，你那张根本不是对应的时间的。"

"那我们还是找人问一下好了。"

人们都沉默地看着小樱和小狼，人们的脸上没有任何表情。

"请问，你们有没有看见两个女孩？"小樱随便找了个人就问。

没人回答她，好像他们听不懂她的话，或者他们的耳朵都不好使。

"请问，你们有没有看见两个女孩？"小狼问另一个人，"就是有一个拿着摄相机的。还有…"

还没人回答。

小樱和小狼只能在向前走，旁边几个小孩子呆滞地望着他们。小孩子们，不喊、不笑，只是好奇地看着，有的还壮着胆子走近一点。

小樱和小狼又问了几次，结果都是沉默，最好的也不过是回答："没有！"

他们瞎转了好几个小时，也没有什么进展。小樱和小狼都已经饥肠辘辘了。

那边有一个餐馆，小樱和小狼走进去。现在已是下午一点多了，里边没有一个客人。

"你们想要点什么？"一个侍者过来问。

小樱和小狼坐下。小樱翻开了菜単，"我们想…呃…"

小樱发现菜単上都是俄文。

"我们饿了，还是您看着上一些吧！"小狼在一旁说道。

"那好，我给你们推荐一道叫做查丹科鲱鱼的菜。"

"Ｈｅｏ？这是什么鱼？"小樱问。

"就是一大盘又白又胖，还没有脑袋的那种鱼。"

"行了行了，随你便啦。"小狼把他打发走了。

"好的！"侍者离开了。

这时候，又走进了一个人。这个人很是奇怪，他一双贼溜溜的小眼睛藏在墨镜后。他进来后，解开了风衣上的几个扣子。他看到饭馆里还有别的客人时，似乎是犹豫了，要离开。可是，他发现，那只是两个孩子，他就又走进了一个角落坐下。

"先生，您要点什么？"侍者走过来。

这个人拿起菜単，双眼从眼镜外面看着菜単。

他声音不大地说道："一份鱼子酱。"

停顿几秒后，他又说："两瓶伏特加。"

又停顿几秒后，他说："三盘土豆泥。"

"先生，我们只有一瓶伏特加。"

"不成，我就要两瓶！"

"那好！那好吧！"侍者离开了。

在这一边小樱对小狼说道："我们是不是可以问问这个人关于知世和莓铃的事情？"

"这个人，有些奇怪。"

"那就我去好了。"

小樱站起来，走到那个人的桌子前。

"先生。我想…"

"你干什么？"那人警觉地站起来。

"我是想问问您是不是见过我的朋友？"小樱问道。

"不知道！"那人不耐烦地说。

"可是，你看看这个吧！"小樱把尤里写的纸条拿给了那个人，想碰碰运气。

"啊？"那人一见纸条就大惊，他压低声音，"是尤里先生让你来的?"

"是的！"

"那太好了。我们一定帮忙！"那个人立刻换上了笑脸。

这时候，侍者走过来，递给那人一张纸条。

"您的账単，先生！"

"谢谢！"那人看都不看赶快就把账単放入口带。

"小姐，你跟我来。"那人带小樱到了门口。

门口开来一辆汽车，在餐馆门口停下来。一个军官穿戴的人走下来，掀起发动机盖，翻腾一阵，然后对那人走过来，说：

"先生，车子坏了，您懂发动机吗？"

"嗯！会一些。请你帮我照顾好这个女孩。"

那人走到发动机前，拿着工具折腾起来。那个侍者也走出来，好像是欣赏着四周的风景，四下里观望着。

军官来到小樱面前。

"小姐，是尤里先生特别派你来的吗？"

"嗯！是的。"

"他有什么任务。"

"嗯，我和朋友走散了，想把他们找回来。她们是大道寺知世和李莓铃。这是她们的照片。"小樱从口袋里拿出了两张照片，"您见过她们吗？"

"我们会去办的，小姐就请放心好了。"

军官接过照片，回到了车子那里。

"修好了吧！"

"是的。"

"谢谢！"

"不客气！"

军官上了车，离开了。那个怪人也走了，对了，他不是要吃饭的吗？怎么就走了？

小樱感觉情况让她糊涂。

…

最后，小樱和小狼用餐完毕，买単时，小狼把钞票递过去，侍者竟然愣住了。

"你们的这是什么钱？"

"就是卢布嘛。"小狼说道。

"我没有见过这个样子的。"

"不可能，我是刚到莫斯科就兑换的。"

"胡说！"侍者生气了。

"您别生气，我们用美元结算好了。"小樱在一旁谨慎地建议。

"美元？你们想害死我吗？"侍者说道，"我今天倒霉，反正你们是尤里先生派来的人，你们快走就好了。我不要钱了！"

"可是…对了您要小费吗？"小樱和小狼还要说，却被他推了出去。

"到底是怎么回事？"小樱站在那里思索着。

"对了。"小狼突然明白了，"小樱，你用的是新卢布吧？"

"什么意思？"

"我的意思是，现在我们还是在旧卢布流通的时代，你却用的是新卢布。"

"噢！"小樱如梦方醒，"这样啦！"

吃完饭，他们又逛了几个小时，没什么进展。

现在是下午，但是莫斯科的太阳还高悬在天空。这时的太阳，本身已是暖红，日光洒下来，人们眉目间均带一抹红。

突然前面一条横街上有几百个人的声音—女人的声音—在大声叫喊。这是一种不可轻侮的愤怒和绝望的大声叫喊，声音又大又深沉。"噢—噢—噢！"就像钟声一样回荡很久。发生了骚乱吗？但是他们看到的却是几十个人拥在街头市场周围。那里好像在卖面包吧。他们脸上表情凄惨，好像一条沉船上不能得救的乘客一样。原来是一片绝望，这时又分散成为许许多多个别的争吵。

突然之间，整条街道骚动起来。四面八方都有报警的惊叫声。街上的其它行人都像兔子一般窜进了门洞。有位年轻妇女在她们前面不远的地方从一个门洞中窜了出来，一把拉起一个在喷泉中嬉戏的孩子，用围裙把他围住，又窜了回去，这一切动作都是在刹那间发生的。与此同时，有十几个警察同时从四面八方走到路上。

"这是干什么？"小樱有些害怕。

"不太清楚！"小狼说到，"你看，好像是有交通管制。"

"是，是的。"小樱说道。

警察们封锁了道路，街道上的人立刻少了许多，小樱和小狼还在好奇地看着。

开过来了一队汽车，全都是黑色"吉尔"和"伏尔加"轿车，许多车子上还没有车牌。

车队飞一般地开过去了，交通管制也立即解除了。

"这里真是让人难以理解！"小樱自顾自地往前走，竟然没有看清前面路上一个施工的大坑。

"啊！救命。"小樱一下子就掉了下去。

还好坑不深，这一摔仅仅是摔得灰头土脸罢了。

"小樱，没事吧。"小狼跑过去。

"Ｈｅｏ，好疼！"

小狼把小樱拽出来，看着小樱的狼狈样，他又想哭又想笑。

"这里怎么没有警示标志呢？"小樱说。

"还是快回去吧。"小狼说，"你都这样了。"

１２ 女孩间的矛盾

晚七点他们回到了娜塔莎的住所。这次可把小樱累坏了。

尤里在门口等着他们回来。

"孩子们，进展怎么样？"尤里上下看看小樱，吃了一惊，"喔，看来，把你们折腾得够呛。"

"不太好。尤里先生，请问您，莫斯科这里的工地上怎么没有警示标志？"小樱说道，"我们那里，像工地那些危险场所周围都是有警示的红旗的。"

"莫斯科当然有了。"尤里耸耸肩，"红旗，你在机场没见到吗？"

"呃…"小樱哑口无言。

胡乱地换了衣服之后，小樱走到了外面的院子里。

这时候，太阳已经斜射了，这院子，一半在那别墅的影子下是深绿的，另一半已经被夕阳染红。房子的无数窗口由于没有阳光照射，看上去像一个堡垒的枪眼一样阴森可怕。在这建筑前面，小樱的心感到一阵畏缩。太坚固了。但是，小樱觉得，有什么东西，让这个院子中有些异样。这里有一种怪怪的气氛。正是这种气氛，使这里成了另一个世界。一个陌生的、阴冷的、几乎带有某种危险的世界。被夕阳斜射的前方，好像是什么把一棵棵小草，用血染红。那血一会儿鲜艳，一会儿猩红，把整个院子映得阴森恐怖。旁边的几棵树，静悄悄的，好像是什么异样也没有。可是小樱感到了，那些树，有的在呻吟，有的在皱眉，有的在呜咽，有的想咳嗽却又不敢出声。离小樱最近的一棵树，似乎在向她做鬼脸。

"笨狗！你这种家伙就该被送到阿富汗前线！"房子后面传来了娜塔莎的叫喊。

小樱绕过去，看到一条大白狗被铁链拴住，娜塔莎怒气冲冲，拿着一根短树枝，树枝在她的大白狗面前乱晃。很明显，她又在欺负她的大白狗。

"说！二加二等于几？"她狠狠踢了大白狗一脚，"如果是五，我就要你好看！"

"汪汪汪，汪。"大白狗叫了四声，可是又画蛇添足，"汪！"

"大笨蛋！"娜塔莎恼羞成怒，挥起树枝就打。

"住手！"小樱扑过去，抓住她的手。

"少管我闲事！"娜塔莎一阵挣扎。

"你不能这样！"小樱夺下她的树枝，掰断了它。

一阵争斗之后，两个女孩急喘着气，相互对视着。

"你，为什么，一点，爱心都没有！"

"这是，我，爷爷送的，军队的军犬，我想怎么训练，都可以！"

"你太残忍了！"小樱大声说，"大白狗是幸运的像征，不可以这样！"

"那是在日本的说法吧？"娜塔莎说，"这里没有这种无聊的传说。"

小樱不理她，转过身，蹲下抚摸着大白狗，还把铁链打开。

"喔！狗狗乖哦！"

大白狗回应着感恩的目光，它对着小樱摇尾巴，接受小樱的抚摸。

"哼，我的条件反射的实验都让你毁了！你竟然同情这种没有思想和意识的东西！"娜塔莎气愤地离开了。

看见娜塔莎的影子消失在视线之外，小樱总算松了口气。不知为什么，只要面对着娜塔莎，她就感觉承受着一股巨大的压力，有时甚至觉得难以呼吸。

小樱和大白狗玩了一会儿后，外面的天色转暗，小樱回到房间，静静坐了一会儿。

小樱手中紧紧握着她的星之钥匙。她对着星星出神地看。就在这时，她感到了有一只手搭在了她的肩上。然后她听到了娜塔莎的声音："晚上好！樱小姐。"

"噢！娜塔莎小姐！"小樱回过头，身子颤抖了一下，"刚才我对你…"

"刚才的事情你别介意，为了一条狗吵架不值得。"娜塔莎轻松地说，"对不对呢，我可爱的Lolita。"

"这是什么意思？"小樱问。

"Loli，恐怕你不知道，这词是我国的一个叛徒发明的，但是意思不错。"

娜塔莎继续发问，"你今天去找你的朋友们了，是吗？"

"是的。"小樱说道，"可惜没找到。"

"樱小姐，告诉你个好消息，我得到了有关她们的信息。"娜塔莎的那一只蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯住了小樱，那蓝色似乎可以让小樱的一对绿色的眼睛黯然失色。

"真的吗？"小樱激动起来，但是她不敢和娜塔莎对视。

"当然，知世和莓铃，她们遇到了一点小麻烦。"娜塔莎说，"她们的护照有问题，我想你也应该料到了。"

"噢，是的。"

"这个问题，有可能会严重，也会很好解决。"娜塔莎倚在书桌上，俯视小樱，"我可以帮你忙，你知道，我是查丹科的孙女，只要他，或者他的下属通过，问题就解决了。你懂的。"

"啊，太谢谢你了。"小樱紧紧握着她的手。

这时候，星之钥匙闪了一下光。娜塔莎见到它，眼睛里突然出现了一种狂野的暴怒，她突然向小樱的脖子抓了过去，似乎要置她于死地。可是当她的手触到了小樱那带有星之钥匙的项链。一瞬间，娜塔莎的愤怒消失了，变化如此之快，以至于小樱不相信她竟然愤怒过。

"樱小姐，多保重！"娜塔莎转过身，就像是什么都没有发生过，向门外走去，"小心，这个国家比你想象的要更危险。"

小狼敲了小樱房间的门，然后进去。小樱一见，立刻站起来。

"小狼，你来了。"

"哦。"小狼说，"我刚刚看那个娜塔莎来了你这里，所以也跟来。"

"她，我看她有些不对劲。"小樱说。

"我也说不好。"小狼走到窗前，外面是被染成血色的霞光，然后回过头，"她刚刚和你说了什么？"

"她说她有知世和莓铃的消息…"小樱把刚才的谈话的内容说了一遍。

"唔！是这样。"小狼低头沉思了一会儿，"但我总是感觉娜塔莎怪怪的。"

"我想她不是坏人的。"小樱说。

"好了，时候不早了，小樱你还是早些睡吧！"小狼看看他的手表。

"噢！"

小樱洗漱完毕，就躺下了。今天的小樱挺累的，她马上就进入梦乡。

又是那个更新过的梦。

清晨的时候，一个女孩在房间中向外看，房间里出现一个来访者：一个魁梧高大而骨头粗壮的男人，蓝眼睛炯炯有神。他站在那里咒骂女孩，然后他脱下他的风衣，挂在柜子上的钥匙上，然后坐下来。房间的桌子上有一点茉莉，摆放在一个花瓶里。

这个男人看着女孩，笑着称赞说："小姐你真是个很有品位的人。"

他的口气油腔滑调，小樱觉得很不舒服。

对他的称赞，女孩回敬说："我了解茉莉，但是我不了解人。"

然后男人带着恶意地说："我了解你，比我了解茉莉要多得多。"

女孩沉默着。

他接着咒骂说："你这个笨蛋，没有感情，像只谜路的羔羊一般可怜。我们还想挽救你父母，可是他们已经这样子了，只还剩下你能救他们。"说完他把风衣搭在胳膊上离开了。

１３ 密室

第二天，下起了雨。小樱和小狼想出门是不可能了。两个人懒洋洋地坐在沙发上。

"哎哟，今天什么都做不了了。"小樱望着窗外。

"唔。"小狼回应。

"要不，我们在这个房子里转转吧！"小樱说，"这里这么大，我还都没有完全地到过所有的地方呢！"

"可是，尤里先生似乎不太喜欢这样。"小狼说。

"没关系，我们不要让他知道。"

趁着尤里在自己的书房。小樱和小狼他们两个决定乘机进行一次从前未尝试过的探险。

他们在别墅里试着去开每一扇门。不过，它们大多上了锁，而且有些锁比较新。他们继续彻底检查了各个楼梯和走廊，看看是否有开着的门。最后，小狼发现楼梯顶端有一扇门，看起来好像是锁的，推上去有一些阻力。不过，两个人竭尽全力去推，终于推开门进去了。

很明显，别墅的这部分在过去是由女士们居住的，因为里面的家具摆设比别处的要更舒适。尽管各房间阴暗，但是和从小樱到这里以后的感受相比，它让人轻松许多。

这时候，小樱看到墙上挂的一张照片。啊！这是一个小姑娘还有她的父母。

她长得那么俏丽。小小的脸蛋，与同春花一般粉嫩。一双大眼睛上的眼睫毛那么长。估计，她在眨眼睛的时候，那睫毛就要垂下来，再扬上去，看得人心都醉了。她的小嘴抿着，似笑非笑。她的小手好像不知道往哪里放，不过不管放在哪里，都是最动人的姿态。她的身后是她的父母，父亲抱着女孩，母亲也在对她笑，真是个和睦的家庭。

但是仔细看小樱就发现这个小女孩的左眼的瞳孔是奇怪的红色。

"这，这个女孩似乎是娜塔莎。"小狼指着照片上的女孩。

"对。"小樱说，"这是她小的时候，错不了。"

"是呀。这照片一定是娜塔莎放在这里的。"

"看来，以前，娜塔莎的家庭还挺幸福温馨的。"小樱推测。

"不过，她说过她家里似乎是有过什么大变故的。看起来她以前的性格不是很古怪。"小狼托着下巴，思索着，"我想，她应该挺怀念过去…"

"你们在干什么？"在门口，一个愤怒的声音传来。

是尤里，似乎是等了他们好久，他走进来。

"樱小姐，我记得我曾经和你说过，不要在这里乱闯！"

"我们只是…随便看看。"小樱和小狼一起辩解，

尤里的表情从来没有像现在这样，看上去让小樱怕死了。有人很生气，后果很严重！

"你们太调皮了！"说着，尤里几乎是把小樱和小狼拽回了他们的房间。

尤里把小樱拽进了她的房间，他站在门口，说："亲爱的年轻的朋友，我想给你们一个建议，不，应该说是极其严重的警告：你们最好不要到这个房子里乱逛。这个房子很古老，有许多回忆，不听劝告而去瞎逛是会做噩梦的。"

尤里气愤地走出去，重重关上了门。小樱似乎听到了钥匙轻轻转动的声音。过了一会儿，小樱试着去开门，但是门已经上了锁。

不知过了多长时间，门才打开，是娜塔莎。她的身上是一袭飘逸的白连衣裙。

"樱小姐，请和我到我的爷爷那里去一趟吧！"

"你的爷爷？"

"对。"娜塔莎停了一下，"他才刚刚去游览了尼罗河回来。他回到莫斯科是因为他的生日就要到了。我们国家全都要好好庆祝一下。"

"过生日？"小樱问，"你们弄得太声势浩大了。"

"哎！没关系的。我们去他那里转转，顺便让他帮把你的朋友们找找。"娜塔莎说，"到了那里你最好听我的话！这样你才能尽快找回你的朋友们。"

小樱和娜塔莎坐在汽车上。汽车似乎是在莫斯科转了几个圈子，搞得小樱晕头转向。

"娜塔莎，谢谢你带我坐这么豪华的汽车。"

"没什么，我们这里一辆汽车算不了什么的。"

"可这汽车好贵的。"小樱说。

"再过五年，等到一九八四年，我们联盟里就每人一架飞机了。"娜塔莎自豪地说，"这是我爷爷查丹科的宏伟计划，绝对比当年美国的胡佛的家家一辆汽车的宣言厉害。"

"那好像不可能。"小樱不大相信。

"那是多好的计划，等到一九八四年，伯力的居民就可以开着飞机来莫斯科和彼得堡排队领面包了。"娜塔莎说，"樱小姐，我爷爷的计划很伟大，对吧。"

小樱看着外面陌生的景色，而谈话间娜塔莎却紧紧盯着小樱胸前不放。蓝色的瞳仁，蕴藏着高贵与神秘，温柔与冷酷，固执与多变，像一汪深不见底的泉水，难以捉摸。

小樱注意到了娜塔莎的反常，脸上露出一丝不安。

"娜塔莎，你看什么呢？"

"哦！没什么啦！"娜塔莎立刻回过神，似乎满脸的轻松。

"啊。没什么了，我看的是好漂亮的星星。"娜塔莎指着小樱的胸前，"这个饰物我怎么从没有在这的商店里看到过？你在哪里买的？"

"这个…是…秘密。"小樱发现星星钥匙竟然从胸前露了出来，好险！她吞吞吐吐地应付。

"秘密？"娜塔莎说，"求你说说嘛！"

"哎呀！不行了啊！"

"那好，樱小姐，我用我这里的重大秘密和你交换好吗？"

"这…"

"那我就说出来啦！然后你也要告诉我你的那个哦！这是一般的内参没有的。"

"等…"

"告诉你一个我爷爷的机密，他有一个超常现像研究机构的。里面的实验包括试验过程、数据、人物、外星人、意念遥控、心灵感应、特异功能。你可能对我们的研究根本不相信，但我爷爷以后会让你们知道特异功能在世界上是真的存在的，只是目前科学家还没有办法解释。其实我国很早就相信特异功能的存在。比如，从前沙皇有一个顾问叫拉斯普庭修士，就可以阅读别人的意志。还有，我爷爷对超常现像的研究，可不仅仅限于一些活的生命体，他的下属还研究了鬼和灵魂反映出的现像。据说他们用相机拍摄到了非同寻常的影像。告诉你，这些都是货真价实的超能力，而不是像ＤΡЯＫ领袖的那种步枪打战机的骗术！"娜塔莎介绍着。

"哦！老天！"小樱惊叹。

"我爷爷现在还需要更多的实验材料，所以他派出大批的情报人员去世界各地收集超自然现像的信息。现在他的收获已经不小了！"

"是吗？"

"他那里的情报包括，外星飞碟坠毁在美国，玛雅文明的末日预言，美国的国家秘密宝藏，恐龙的目击报告，通古斯大爆炸，特异功能等等，对了，他还要收集有超自然现像的物品呢。"

"什么？"

"比如，他收集了些外星人的尸体，法老的干电池什么的。对了，听说以前有一位魔法师，把东西方的魔法结合，创造了一些卡片。使用卡片的人，必须有一定的魔力，而那些卡片则可以发挥那位主人的力量。听说它们曾经在中国出现，而现在则在日本。我爷爷对于这些也有兴趣。"

在一旁的小樱吓了一跳，暗暗的发抖，害怕她卡片的秘密给其它人知道，所以对娜塔莎不响应。就在小樱沉默时，娜塔莎却打断了她的思绪："樱小姐，这件事，我们还没有调查清楚呢。"

娜塔莎摇下了车窗玻璃，外面的气流吹动她的头发，"连那魔法师的名字我们都不清楚呢。所以，我爷爷认为这件事的可信度太低了。况且，在日本这种地方执行任务，我爷爷的手下还是要冒风险的。所以，我爷爷他决定先去收集一块黑非洲的反物质魔石。"

"噢！"小樱长出一口气，然后她补充，"我不相信这些事情的。"

突然，娜塔莎看着小樱的眼睛说道："樱小姐，你竟不相信这世界上有魔法！"

小樱的心一下子就揪紧了，她多么希望娜塔莎对这个问题是不屑一顾的，这样小樱就绝不会感到不安了。

"你…相信？是吗？为什么？"

娜塔莎认真地点了点头，并且继续说道："应该是有的吧！虽然科学告诉人们决没有这回事，但是…管它呢，我觉得一定有这么一种力量，它超出了科学能够解释的范围，在冥冥中主宰着世界的轮回…"

娜塔莎说着说着就沉醉在自己幻想的这个世界里了："这世界上没有什么是必定不存在的。毒药也可以是营养，在生命体中连砷都能代替磷，还有什么不可以。这就好比一个猎人，上山打猎，整整一天什么都没打到，这不能断定是山里没有野兽。人生在世，所见所闻与宇宙相比，渺小得微不足道。所以我们还是应该对那些未知的世界多一分敬畏之心的。"

小樱的心却是凉了，普通人怎么会有这种感觉，唯一的解释就是娜塔莎不是普通人。就在小樱愣神时，娜塔莎却打断了她的思绪："樱小姐，你不会笑我异想天开吧？"

小樱看着不好意思笑着的娜塔莎，心里更是一痛，脸上却微笑说："怎么会！娜塔莎你的想象力丰富嘛，而且，说不定真的有魔法喔！"

"好了，现在，你也该把你的那颗星星是哪里来的告诉我了。"娜塔莎问。

"这个…"小樱赶快思考出了个答案来应付，"是我在日本买的。"

"是不是定情物哦？"娜塔莎盯着小樱盘问。

"不是啦。"小樱勉强笑笑，"是我的护身符。"

"原来如此。"娜塔莎突然神秘地说，"那么，你知道吗，护身符，就像什么戒指之类的，其实是不能保佑人的！"

"嗯？"小樱问，"那能做什么？"

"预示危险！真的！"娜塔莎看着外面的一条河，语重心长地说，"我妈妈的戒指上的钻石掉下来了，然后不久，我家就出了大事故！她被失踪了！"

"啊？"小樱大吃一惊。

"哦！我又说多了。你知道的，女孩的伤心往事是不能被随便揭开的。"

然后，娜塔莎就沉默了。

１４ 意外的接见

说话间，等小樱还没有分清方向时，汽车已经在一个大大的城门前停住了。

小樱向车窗外看了看，可是越看越糊涂。城门紧紧关着，外面岗哨林立，卫兵都荷枪实弹地巡逻。还有厚重的金属网放置在路中间，那是防止汽车冲进去的。

"娜塔莎，这个城市怎么了？就像发生了战争似的。"

"没什么。一向是这样。"说着，娜塔莎从口袋里拿出了一张纸，不对，好像是证件什么的。

娜塔莎把证件递给了外面的卫兵，卫兵看了看，又还了回来。他敬了个礼："没有问题，谢谢，娜塔莎小姐，您可以继续前进了。"

城门打开，汽车继续前进。小樱这才发现，这大门是双层的，一层是木头，一层是钢铁。

一连过了三个检查站，一路绿灯，汽车来到了一个城堡前，但是没有减速。奇怪，看来这车子要直接开到城堡的车库里去了。好奇怪的欢迎方式。

噢！不是的。这不是车库，这是一个长长的通道。车子刚进去，后面的门就关上了。又前进了一会儿，车子在一个好大的大厅中停下了。

娜塔莎下了车，小樱跟在了后面。

"费尽周折，终于到了！"小樱伸展了一下身子。但，关键是，这是哪里？

娜塔莎不理睬小樱，而是和迎面走过来的一个人问好。

"娜塔莎小姐，你好啊！"这是一位军官。

"还是老样子！"娜塔莎回答，"你也不错，对了，布拉格的春天美丽吗？要是好的话我要去度假。"

"还可以，但是你还是要等等再去那里。咦？这个女孩是谁？"军官问。

"她是我的朋友，樱小姐！"娜塔莎回答。

"不过为了安全，娜塔莎小姐你还是不应该把朋友带来的。"

"你少管！"娜塔莎打断他，声音提高了些，"我会去和我爷爷说明的。"

"是，是。小姐，我刚刚仅仅是建议的。"军官点头哈腰，然后对小樱问好。"你好！樱小姐。"

"你…"小樱向后退了几步，这里好像有一种不友善的气氛。

"她还有点害羞呢。"娜塔莎笑着说。

"没关系的。"军官也有着一股怪怪的笑容。

"娜塔莎。"小樱说，"我想知道这是哪里。"

"这是一个重要的地方。"娜塔莎回答。

"对，这里是克里姆林宫。"军官补充道。

"啊？"小樱大吃一惊。

"你马上就会明白的。"军官说，"来，我们去找查丹科阁下吧！他在六层。"

说着，三个人向前走。他们通过了一个类似于机场安检的装置，又向前走。前面是一个电梯。他们走进去，关上门。电梯上升。

１，２，３，４，５，６。到了。

军官推开了走廊里的一扇大门。

"娜塔莎小姐，请进！"

小樱走进去，一切尽在眼前。

这里，只有一个人在活动，他在放着空椅的大厅里发布命令。只有一个侍从走近他，向他低声报告些什么，然后离开，站在一边。

这个人的确是小樱见过的最不寻常的。他大约五六十岁，留着浓密的黑胡子。他有着好胖的大脑袋，上面没什么头发，只有后面有一圈黄色的茸毛。他就是昨天在招贴画上的那张脸，只是这里没有艺术加工罢了。这个就应该是查丹科了，娜塔莎的爷爷。这里的气氛让引导者尤里敬畏得直颤抖。

"哈哈！娜塔莎，我的宝贝，你来了！"查丹科一见到娜塔莎，高兴地欢迎。

"爷爷，好久不见了！"说着，两人拥抱。

拥抱后，娜塔莎说到：

"爷爷，你给我订到明年在伦敦的贝隆夫人的歌剧首演的票了吗？"

"宝贝，你别急嘛！"查丹科说，"我才回来嘛。"

"那你快点，不然好位子都没了！"

"好，好。"查丹科拍着娜塔莎的头，"我好想你哟！我终于回到我所属的地方，舒适，而且安全，最重要的是，这还有我的甜心。我的宝贝，这几天你在莫斯科开心吗？"查丹科问。

"不。"娜塔莎厥起小嘴，"要不是我又找到了新朋友，人家在这无聊死了。"

"噢！这个小女孩是你的朋友喽！"查丹科指着小樱，"她叫什么？"

"她是我的朋友，Ｓａｋｕｒａ！"娜塔莎回答，"来自日本。"

"日本！"查丹科突然暴跳起来，"你怎么能和…"

"怎么？我就是愿意！"娜塔莎瞪了一眼，"你别管！"

"嘿嘿。日本，也没什么的。"查丹科见到娜塔莎生气了，立刻态度就缓和了，他对小樱问好，"你好！樱小姐。你真是可爱。"

"你好…首相，不是，总统先生。"小樱后退一步。

"哈哈。别太紧张嘛！"查丹科笑着说。

然后他又对娜塔莎说，"我的宝贝，今天我叫你来，是要和你讨论一件大事的。"

"你，是不是又给我找了个男朋友？"娜塔莎重重坐在了椅子上。

"对的。"查丹科轻轻抚摸着娜塔莎，"我的小甜心，你猜得太准了。他叫米哈伊尔·马尔科维奇·波洛金。"

"对不起，我没听说过这个人。"娜塔莎推开了查丹科的手，"我不想见他！"

"小乖乖，你不要这样。"查丹科握着娜塔莎的小手，"米哈伊尔的外公是我的战友，现在是空军司令。他的父亲是西伯利亚石油公司的总经理。他舅舅是海参崴军区的司令兼任州长。还有他叔叔，是驻中国大使。你看，米哈伊尔家多优秀嘛！"

"喔！还不错呦！"娜塔莎翘起眉毛，"照你这么说，我是该嫁给米哈伊尔的外公、叔叔、还是父亲呢？"

"你！"查丹科气的说不出话，他调整了情绪后才继续说，"我的娜塔莎，你到底想怎样？"

"我呼唤魔鬼，于是它就来了，

带着惊奇，我细察它的面孔；

它不丑，也不残缺，

它是个可爱、谜人的男子。"

娜塔莎痴谜地吟唱完，然后说："我要魔鬼也不要你介绍的！"

但是，小樱和查丹科听到这诗句都大吃一惊，这个娜塔莎脑子里都是什么？

"我的宝贝，你到底要我怎么样对你？"查丹科在地上转圈子，"别再拖下去了，让你同意比我们登月成功还难！"

"登月？"娜塔莎瞟了查丹科和他的大肚子一眼，"如果宇航员拒绝回来怎么办？"

这时候，那个侍者又进来，说："主人，您的秘书尤里来见您了。"

"好的。"查丹科回到桌子后面坐下，"娜塔莎，你快和你的朋友到外面等一会儿，我有些事情要办。"

"好吧。"娜塔莎恭敬地领着小樱退到了门外，"樱小姐，你先到一旁等等。"

"好吧。"小樱走到了一旁，坐在门外的椅子上。

然后，等在门外的尤里先生走进去。

大房间的门并没有关严，里面传来阵阵说话声。

"我今天不爱看文件的报告，而喜欢听汇报，你把文件念给我听。"

"是的，查丹科Соге，我的主人，尼罗河之行如何？"尤里问道。

"还不错，只是你们不应该阻止我进入金字塔的。"

"可是这是为了您的安全。"尤里停了一下，"有些东西并不太保险，特别是一些带有超自然力量的—事物。"

"你，还有其它人，都太谨慎了。"查丹科提高了一些声音，"不管它了，现在我们要把一百辆推土机从西伯利亚调到阿斯旺，这件事情你要让他们办妥。"

"还有一些事情要汇报。"尤里说，"这里，嗯，一些大城市的铜扣子的价格计划上调。"

"不行！我说过多少次了！"查丹科一拍桌子，"又是这样，一定要价格一致。"

"好的。"

"还有事吗？"

"莫斯科电视塔马上就落成了。"尤里回答。

"很好，这样，从远东到西欧都可以收听到莫斯科的声音了。"

"对，如果您愿意或许您可以向全世界宣扬您的声威。"尤里停了一下，"还有，您的生日就快到了。届时，我们的盟国的领袖都会来莫斯科，为您庆祝。"

"很好，我们要举办一个大的派队（Рａｒｔｙ）才行。"查丹科拿起了一支雪茄，"他们这不就送来了古巴雪茄嘛，刚刚来的，你要不要。"

"不，谢谢。刚才的这件事情正在安排。呃，还有一件不太令人高兴的事情。"

"出什么事了？"

"有好些人认为我们的导弹核潜艇计划应该再放一放。"尤里谨慎地说，"我们还有更棘手的问题呢！我们的农民生活在很多电影里被描写成火鸡肥鹅满桌，但是那都是虚假的。我们的农业状况很严重，肉类及其它高级产品的生产情况更糟。"

"不行！"查丹科的眉毛竖起来，"告诉反对者，这次我们必须把潜艇造好，我们要向全世界证明我们不只是会造高效收割机的！"

"是的。在乌克兰，有一个人自称是沙皇的皇储，企图鼓动民众起而反抗您。"

"这个无赖！"查丹科跳起来，"我要干掉他。"

"别生气，查丹科阁下，他已经被我们控制了。"

"好啊！哈哈，我要把他弄到西伯利亚去，弄到阿拉木图去，至少关他十一年！这就是干这种蠢事的代价！"查丹科在房间里踱步，同时抓住了桌子上的一些小东西，仿佛要用力把它们捏碎。

"不，您不需要这样，会留下证据的。"尤里说，"现在我们会尽快解决掉他，幸好我们在莫斯科有一家精神病院，同时，这所疯人院还是一家特别的研究机构，医院里的人不都是疯子。但是经过八个小时的特殊治疗后，他们可就真的变成疯子了。"

"这个样子，好吗？"查丹科一皱眉。

"没关系的，主席阁下。"尤里的双眼紧紧地盯着查丹科。

"那个人只不过表面看起来神志很清醒，不过，治疗之后嘛…嗯…我懂你的意思了。"查丹科笑着说，"高！实在是高！尤里，和你谈话总是能让我心情舒畅。"

"谢谢您的奖励。我和你一样，都是国家的仆人。"

查丹科说到了兴头上，不小心，把一支钢笔碰到了地上。

"可恶，掉了。"他弯下腰去捡，但是因为肚子太大，弯不下，够不着。

"ＯＵＣＨ！活见鬼！"查丹科呲牙咧嘴地叫。

尤里帮他捡起了钢笔。

"先生，您的钢笔。"

"谢谢。"查丹科扶着桌子站起来。

尤里这时说："好了，查丹科阁下，我要说的就是这些了。"

"嗯！"查丹科转过身，"好了，这些事情可以放一放了。"

"好了，娜塔莎小姐，你可以进来了。"尤里对门外说到。

"噢！来了。"两个女孩走进去。

"对，樱小姐。"尤里一回头。

"嗨！"小樱回答。

"樱小姐，听说你和你的朋友走散了，想把他们找回来。对吧？"尤里对小樱说。

"是的，我请总统先生帮帮忙。"小樱深深地鞠了一躬，"她们是大道寺知世和李莓铃。"

"那他们长得什么样子。"查丹科问。

"这是她们的照片。"小樱从口袋里拿出了两张照片。

尤里接过来递给查丹科，查丹科看了看。

"Sakuar，你来自日本，对吧？"

"是的。"小樱说道。

"日本，很有趣嘛！好了，我们很快就会把事情办妥。"查丹科说，"樱小姐，你只要耐心地等上一小段时间就好了。"

"谢谢。"小樱礼貌地回答。

尤里这时又插话道：

"查丹科阁下，我们刚刚收到了我们的人从ＮАＳА搞到了秘密情报，以解决太空飞行中圆珠笔在失重条件下漏水的问题。情报在这里。"

"好好好！"查丹科急切地接过尤里递来的纸条，却一皱眉，"呃，这是英文，我不懂。"

"总统先生，让我来看看吧！"小樱也对这挺好奇的。

"嗯，好吧。"查丹科犹豫一下，"樱小姐，你就快翻译一下，我们都被这个问题整惨了。"

小樱接来字条，读出来：

"解决太空飞行中圆珠笔在失重条件下漏水的问题的方法是：用铅笔。"

众人囧！

…

"好了，樱小姐，我在这里还有一些其它的事物，你可以先回去。"尤里又说，"埃赫上尉就在门外，你可以跟他走，就可以到我的汽车那里，司机会把你带回去的。"

１５ 静夜不静（上）

小樱回到了娜塔莎的住所，这时候天已经很晚了。不过，太阳还未落下。估计是晚九点。

小狼在大门口焦急地等待，最后他终于见小樱回来了。

他来到小樱的房间。

"小樱，你到哪里去了？"

"我去了…嗯…我也说不清。是克里姆林宫。"

"尤里到底带你去干什么了？"

"他们说的我都没搞明白。"小樱说的答非所问。

"他们？"小狼问，"他们是谁？"

"就是总统先生嘛。"

"啊？"小狼大惊，"那是不可能的。"

"是的，我觉得是。他答应我帮我们找知世和莓铃。"

"是吗？"小狼又说，"我怎么感觉怪怪的。以你的身份，是不可能见到总统的。"

"我，我也是的。不对劲。可确确实实是这样，他只要下一道命令就要立即执行。"

吃晚饭，小樱回到了自己的屋子躺下，很快就睡着了。

不过，才不过一小会儿，她又醒过来。在黑暗中，她睁大眼睛，望着天花板，想着心事：

这不过是莫斯科。那么，我怎么总觉得有一种奇怪的气氛？好像，这里被一种符咒一般的东西统治着。人们不敢笑，不敢大声说话，甚至不敢胡思乱想。

想不通。

小樱悄然起身，把衣服穿好。在书桌前，捧着星之钥匙。然后，她把樱卡拿出来，仔细翻看里面的樱卡。一张张都很温暖，富有魔法的气息。她翻着翻着，就翻到了最后一次封印并转型的"无牌"，无牌已经成了"希望牌"了，看着希望牌，小樱就又想起了以往的回忆。

这时候，传来了一阵急切的敲门声。

"谁？"小樱起身问。

"我。"

啊！是小狼。

小樱打开门，把小狼让进来。

"小樱，你还没睡？"

"小狼，你，怎么出来了？"小樱打开台灯，照亮了一小片区域。

"我睡不着，你呢？"

"我也是。"

两个人对视了一下，小樱一笑，小狼也是一笑。

"我想不通。"小狼又对小樱说。

"什么？"小樱说。

"那个娜塔莎、尤里，还有这个城市，我都搞不懂。"

"那怎么办？"

"对了，尤里先生和娜塔莎现在在哪里？"

"他，还没回到这，所以在—"

"哪里？"

"克里姆林宫。"

"克里姆林宫是总统府的。"小狼说。

"那好，我有一个想法。"

"什么想法？"

"我们，去克里姆林宫调查一下。现在咱们两个，就像是落在别人手中的小老鼠，被人摆布得晕头转向，却还搞不清楚怎么回事，让我们把一切搞明白！"

"那样，不容易的。"

"我们有魔法的。你忘了？"

"那…"

"小狼。"小樱轻轻握住了小狼的手，"陪我去。"

"我…"小狼有点不自然，"好了，你放开了啦！"

…

１６ 静夜不静（下）

小樱和小狼只用了一点魔法，就跨过的院墙。莫斯科的午夜，静得骇人。

他们来到外面，先张望了周围的建筑，听听动静。所有的窗子几乎都没有灯光，没有人声。

此时，月亮出现在了半空，如同一块剪纸，照得街道一片银白。湿漉漉街道映着路灯无精打采的光。酣睡的城市一片寂静…

小樱和小狼默默地顺着大街走着。河水在远处闪动着，星星也闪烁着暗淡的光。

但是一切也并不是完全这样。突然，寂静中响起了汽车的马达声。小狼回头看时，只见一辆汽车像一支箭似的驶了过来。

"小心！"小狼把小樱和自己推到了一个黑暗的角落里，躲开了灯光。

汽车在一栋建筑前停下，从车里出来两个人。他们一声不响地来到了门口。

"啪啪啪！"两个人在敲门，声音在黑夜中相当大。

过了一会儿，门打开了。

"你们有什么事？"

"伊万，你被捕了。"两个人说道。

"我被捕了？"那个开门的大喊，"你们这些笨蛋，伊万在隔壁！"

两个人没趣地走了。

远处又来了一辆警察的巡逻摩托车。

"快，到这来！"小狼发现了一家电影院。

小樱和小狼赶快进去，里面在放电影，还有一阵阵掌声从观众中响起。

他们找了位子坐下。这时旁边的一个观众推了小狼一把。

"干什么？"小狼问。

那人紧张地说："哎！屏幕上有领袖查丹科出现。你为什么不鼓掌？不要命啦！"

…

电影结束，小樱和小狼出来，巡逻的警察不见了，他们顺利来到了克里姆林宫外。

这是个城堡的建筑。小樱就站在它的大门口，呆呆地对着它观望，不知自己看到的是现实，还是梦幻。

克里姆林宫已经见证了好几百年的历史。它有要塞，有围墙，有炮台，还有一口巨大的自鸣钟。这个克里姆林宫，其它的部分以白色为主，还有别的颜色。只有它的围墙，是红色的。围墙被月光一照，显出了一种暗红色。

突然，那一边走过来了一个人，他显然喝醉了。走路根本没有平衡，手里还拿着半瓶酒。他刚刚转到了围墙的背风的一面，就实在走不动了。没办法，他扔下瓶子，贴着围墙躺下，想打个盹。

可是还没等他闭上眼睛，一束强烈的探照灯光照在了他的脸上。同时，城墙上的扩音器对他喊道："公民！请你回家去睡。"接着，几个警察和特工也不知道从哪里冒了出来，把那个酒鬼赶走了。

等这场风波平息了，小樱和小狼才从他们隐蔽的地点出来。

"好严密的戒备！我们进不去的。"小狼有些泄气。

"好像是不容易。"

"那就别冒险了，如果被抓住就麻烦了。"

"别害怕，用我们的魔法！"小樱拿出了星之钥匙。

"你别去！"小狼焦急地说，他紧紧拽着小樱，"你要是出了意外怎么办？"

"那你就去找知世和莓铃，一定要找到。"小樱挣开了小狼的手。

"不，我也和你一起。"小狼坚决地说。

小樱举起星之钥匙。

"隐藏着星星力量的钥匙，以你的主人小樱之名命令你，封印解除—"

她抽出了一张樱之牌："ジャンプ（THE JUMP 跳）—"

在魔法的作用下，小樱一下子就跃上了天空，在天空划出了一个漂亮了弧线，轻轻落在了围墙上。

谁知道，围墙上还有几个警卫在巡逻。小樱的来到让他们大吃一惊。

"谁！"

"有人…"

可是还没有等他们反应过来，小樱早就行动了，她抽出了一张樱之牌。

"スリープ（THE SLEEP，睡）—"

立刻，警卫们都一声不吭地睡着了。

"好险！"小樱长长呼出了一口气。

小樱向城墙下看，想让小狼也上来。可是，却感到有人拍了她后背一下。

"谁？"小樱吓得赶快回头。

"是我。"是小狼的声音。

"哦！"小樱回头，见到小狼，"你怎么上来的？"

"我也用魔法，我在香港一直在练习的。"

然后，小樱找到了一扇门，它一定是通到克里姆林宫的。

顺着一条狭长的走廊，小樱和小狼向着克里姆林宫的深处走去。他们最先来到的，应该是上面那些警卫居住的地方。走过这里，他们又穿过几间没人的办公室—这里的工作人员都下班了—然后来到了一个大厅。

这里还有几个安全人员，小樱还是用睡牌把他们催眠了。

小樱站在大厅中央，就好像是一只小蚂蚁。这的一切都太大，太古老，一切都发人深思。前面是楼梯口，墙上写着五层。白天的时候她是在六层的，所以小樱又爬上了一层。

再向前走，就到了小樱在今天白天来到的那个屋子。门缝里透出了明亮的灯光，小樱和小狼来到门前，听到里面一个人在大喊大叫，那是查丹科。

"…没有我怎么办？因为你们不知道怎样识破敌人！"

小樱趁着查丹科的喊叫声最大时，轻轻把门打开了一个小缝，开门声完全淹没在了查丹科的喊叫声里。

他看着一个人说∶"你，你的眼睛今天为什么躲躲闪闪的？"

"不是的。Your Majesty，那个写报告的人可能受到别人的影响罢了！"有一个人说，"实际上，什么'案件'也没有！"

"报告中早就说了，那些医生故意采取了错误的治疗方法。而你们，都是些像小猫一样的瞎子！国内一定有医生暗杀者，他们利用职务之便，要从事谋杀活动！这里一定有间谍、恐怖、破坏、暗杀组织和中心！立刻给我逮捕医学界的那批专家！"

查丹科的热血向头上涌，把他的脸涨得很红。他拿起一叠文件，敲着桌子。

"保安部长！如果你弄不到医生认罪，我就要搬掉你的脑袋。还有…"

突然，一切起了变化。不知道从何处，一阵阴森的魔力就像是一种带有巨大能量的音响，是高速运动的物体带出的风声。它直接吹进查丹科的大脑。旁边的人根本没有看到那阴森的魔力，因为他们根本没有小樱的魔力。

几乎是立刻魔力立刻见效，查丹科已经被他控制了。他双眼空洞似的向前方望着。那叠文件掉到了地上。

"尤里。啊…我…以上都是他…的…功劳。"查丹科说着，他的音调没有一点高低起伏，简直是一种电子合成的语言。

"因为尤里的功劳，我相信美国在未来会向我们屈服的。我们应把这归功于…啊…都归功于尤里卓越的领导…对我们最近的成就，我…有话要宣布。我现在要…宣布重要变动！"

"Ｗｈａｔ?"在座的都大为震惊。

"晋升尤里为总司令！"查丹科说，"此令，即刻，生效！"

"啊！"屋里的人和外面的小樱不禁惊叫了一声。

屋子里的人都听到了。

"谁在外面！"一个军官一下掏出了枪。

"有间谍！"一个官员慌慌张张地按下了桌子上的一个按钮。

"不好！"小樱这才意识到危险，她回头拽起小狼就跑。

"我们被发现了！"小狼说，"快用魔法。"

警报响起！楼梯那里冲过来了十几个警卫。

"ミスト（THE MIST 雾）—"小樱又用了一张牌。顿时，走廊里烟雾弥漫，什么都看不清了。

"哪里来的雾？"

"是烟雾弹！"

"有毒气！"

"快保护查丹科主席！"

现场一片混乱，趁此机会小樱和小狼顺利脱身。

在一片烟雾中，小樱和小狼根本分辨不出方向。他们在这谜宫般的宫殿中乱撞了几分钟，避开了乱作一团的人群。

然后，小樱的手触到了墙上的一个开关，她下意识地按下它。一个门就在他们面前打开了。

"是个电梯。"小狼说。

"那就快进去。"

两人走进去。

"这可以上到外面吗？"小樱问。

"我们试试好了。"小狼按下了按钮，电梯开动了。

趁着这个机会，小樱好好地放松了一下。然后两个人平静地等电梯停下。但是，他们突然感到不对劲了。

"小狼，到上面不过几层楼，怎么这么长时间？"

"都五分钟了，不会是电梯坏了吧！"小狼紧张的说。

"不对，这电梯怎么是向下呢？"小樱感到了他们移动的方向不对。

"不好，我们犯了大错了！"小狼大喊。

他们刚刚想到这点，突然，电梯里的灯全都黑了。他们的眼睛前一片漆黑，谁也看不到谁了。

然后，突然电梯像是断了钢缆，像一发炮弹，落向了地心。

小狼的一只手紧紧抓住小樱，另一只抓住电梯的墙壁。他们都失去了反抗能力。

大约过了五分钟，电梯平稳地停下了。门也缓缓打开。

１７ 地下冒险（上）

"这是哪里？"小樱爬起来，眼前是绝对的黑暗。

这时候，"啪"地一声，小樱面前出现了一道光柱。

"小樱，我这里有手电。"原来是小狼，他拿其一把手电，四下照着，"我从尤里那里搞到了一把。"

"噢，谢谢你。"

一个光柱浮在小樱前方，景物都看清了。这是一个地下通道，但不是一般的地下通道。这通道又长又宽又黑，没遮没拦。通道是圆弧的顶子，很高，这是种防渗水的构造。向上看，可以看到上边安装着一盏盏的应急灯和一道道的管线。距离不远就有一盏照明灯，地面都是水泥的，里面完全可以走装甲车和坦克。这里处于绝对封闭的环境中，空气并不流通，郁积在内的阴气里面往外嗖嗖地吹。

"这里是什么地方？"小狼问。

"不会是莫斯科的下水道吧！"

"不会。"

他们已经到了的通道尽头，一个半开着的大铁门就在面前，铁门没有上锁。

他们走近，发现这是一种军事设施的大门，是防核爆炸冲击波的设计。在钢板之间还有两层橡胶，可以吸收冲击力，这是抵御大型航空炸弹的构造。

所以，这里是一个超级大的地下要塞！

他们对着那个大门凝视好久。然后小樱和小狼走进了地下要塞。他们本以为，会从门后面跳出来两个士兵，挥动冲锋枪，问他们口令。但是没有任何人阻拦，因为这里没有别人。

里边的通道错综复杂，犹如谜宫。为了避免谜路，他们溜着墙边向前寻找出口。

"小樱。"

"噢！"

因为这要塞没人，他们还算觉得放松，并未像是进了墓穴般紧张。谈论之间他们已经走进要塞的深处，距离身后大门处十分遥远。这里面静得出奇，越是没什么动静，越开始显得阴森恐怖。

前方是一间大厅，不，不是，而像是一个大仓库。

黑暗的洞窟中，笼罩着死一样的沉寂，这里黑得伸手不见五指，手电的光束陷入漆黑的汪洋之中，虽然如同萤火虫般微弱，但还是能让人在绝望中稍稍感到几分安心。

那里堆满了各种军队制式的大衣、毯子、干电池、饭盒、防毒面具等物资，由于要塞的构造独特，使得这里空气比较干燥，有些物资保存得还相当完好。

走进之仓库的右侧后，小樱和小狼都看傻了眼。这里是存放武器的地方，一排排的铁架子上码放着不少装有枪械的木箱，还有机枪。一排挨一排，全是货真价实的，什么山炮，野炮，榴弹炮，手雷，地雷，装甲车，大大小小的迫击炮，还有堆积如山的弹药箱，望都望不到头。

小狼打开一个装步枪的木箱，用手电筒往木箱里照了照，对小樱说道："小樱，这枪似乎还能用呢！全是没拆封的新枪，还没装过子弹。"

"好啦！"小樱只是看了一眼，"你别乱动了。这枪似乎不好，电影里的那些抢银行的坏蛋都用这种的。"

"这叫АК４７，你真是胆小！"

再向前走，武器的破坏力一个比一个大，有坦克、自行火炮、导弹等。

这里的导弹样式更多，什么长的短的，粗的细的，都有。最后面的一些导弹，印着医院放射科门前的标记。

"我的天！"小樱吃惊地叫着。

"我明白了，这里一定是当年为防止德国轰炸而修的，好像，现在还在完善和使用。"小狼说，"但是现在，这里怎么没人？"

"那好，我们快离开吧！我在这地洞里呆得浑身不舒服，咱们赶快想办法找条道离开这得了。"

"这里太危险了！"小狼说，"这的东西能把莫斯科炸上天！"

"别管这些军火了，咱们还是快走。再呆下去，没准这里再出现什么变化。"

两个人离开仓库，就来到了兵舎，后面还有淋浴室、休息室、粮库、排水管、发电所等。

在向前，是一个楼梯。楼梯通到下面。看来要塞还分了层，其结构之复杂，规模之庞大，令人震惊。

下面就是作战指挥室那些要害部门了。他们一进去，就觉得呼吸不畅，那是因为里面灰尘极多，而且常年封闭，没有流通的空气。毕竟这地方少说也有三十年没活人进来过了，但是这里丝毫没有潮湿的霉气，相对来说稍微有一点干燥，这说明要塞设计很好。在几乎所有的物体上，都蒙着一层厚厚的灰尘，没有半点外界的杂尘。浸泡在黑暗中的要塞显得死一般寂静，似乎死神扼杀了这里所有生物的呼吸，寂静的气氛让人无法想象这里曾经是二战的最高指挥中心。

里面的大会议桌上，胡乱摆放着几张地图，旁边还有一个地球仪。

小狼拿起一张看了看，但是太昏暗，什么都看不清，他只好又放下。地板上积了厚厚的一层灰，每个角落也都被蜘蛛网给覆盖上面呈现鲜明的对比。

"小狼，那是哪里的地图？"小樱问。

"好像是二战的，我没看清，反正它已经有好多年了。"

"这对我们没什么用的。"

"里面好像还有屋子。"小狼指着前方的黑暗。

走到头果然是间石屋，与寻常的一间民房大小相差无几，是用一块块的圆形石头垒砌而成。门洞是半圆形，毫无遮拦，虽然一看便是人为修造的，却有种浑然天成的感觉。他们向前走就是这屋子，这里面相对有些空荡荡的。

开始的时候，除了些破家具，他们没注意到什么，但是后来他们发现房间的一角有一扇大门。幸运的，是门开着，走廊通过一个旋转楼梯向下延伸。他们走下楼梯，下面的房间更黑。

下面是堆满了废金属，不明的化学药品，和奇怪仪器的实验室。这里有许多巨大玻璃容器和生化培养器，里面都是一个个大脑。这里应该没什么人来过，本该到处是灰尘和蜘蛛网。可是，这里没有半点岁月侵蚀的痕迹，就像是有一只看不见的手每天来这里打扫。他感觉这里有些不同寻常，太安静了，甚至显得有些阴森森。

小狼和小樱走在这种地方，心里非常的不舒服。这种地方看起来就像电脑游戏中暗藏生化怪物的实验室，或住满僵尸的回廊。

"这里面的东西，是干什么的？"小樱害怕了。

"这里面很复杂！"小狼说道，"有人想进行什么秘密试验。"

小樱和小狼走在一条死寂的走廊上。寂静的黑暗包围着他们，黑暗把他们围得越来越紧，他们之间的距离只好越来越近。这的墙壁都是砖石，地下也是水泥地面，不过唯一奇怪的是，这里所有的门都被砖头封死了，除了楼道之外。没有任何门户房间。

前面又是一个大门，大门关闭，两扇门之间只露出一个小缝，里面黑洞洞的。

这时候，小樱紧张地说："这里好吓人，小狼，我不想走了。我觉得这里确实不太对劲啊，这里的简直跟水泥棺材似地。"

小狼一听就知道小樱现在是心里没底。看来这里的确不是一般邪门，鬼知道是干什么用的。为了小樱的安全，小狼于是说："这里四下都不通风，所有的门户又都堵死了，空间狭窄压抑，我看咱们不如回到上层才是上策。"

小樱当即表示赞同，毕竟谁也不愿意在这跟骨灰盒似的水泥块子里多耽误，当下就要转回身按来路回去。

小樱刚刚转身，就听身后的门外"砰！砰！砰！"发出一阵敲门的声音，叩门之声也不甚大，但这黑色的地下听来，格外惊心动魄，她吓了一跳，身子又转回来，这根本没有其它人，小樱小狼在一起，会是谁在那外边敲门？

不过这么想根本不对，这大门根本没锁，轻轻一推就开，谁想进来根本用不着敲门，除非不是人？想到这小樱额头有点见汗了，她身不由己地向后退了几步。

两人面面相觑，都作不得声，门外那敲门的动静停了一会儿，似乎是在等着回应，随即"砰！砰！砰！"又叩了三下，一声紧似一声，似乎是想故意折磨小樱绷紧得神经，这次小狼也听得心惊肉跳，但他的脾气秉性在那摆着，身边还有他的小樱。所以小狼壮着胆子，张口对门外喊了一嗓子："谁啊？别敲了，这里没人！"

门外的声音顿时停止，小樱小狼在门的一边竖起耳朵听着门另一边的动静，这一刻就连空气仿佛都凝固了，静得就连头发丝掉地上都能听见，可这阵寂静持续了还不到三秒钟，"砰！砰！砰！"的砸门声再次响起。

"你这个大胆的鬼怪，我们是有魔法的！"小狼大喊一声，当即就不害怕了，他拔出宝剑就走到门前想要抬脚将门踢开，他非得看看究竟是什么东西在这闹鬼。

没等小狼抬脚踹门，就看那门缝中，赫然露出两只白生生的手，五指慢慢挠动着门板，发出刺耳的摩擦声，听得人魂不附体起了一身，小狼抬了一半的脚硬生生停在了门前，猛听楼门生锈的合叶一阵怪响，大门被从外边缓缓推了开来…

长满锈迹的合叶"吱吱纽纽"地发出声响，楼门被从外边推了开来，小狼从不知道开门的声音也会这么恐怖，随着楼门洞开，好像有盆带冰碴儿的凉水，兜头泼在了小狼和小樱的身上，但透过楼门已经打开的缝隙，只能看到楼外一片漆黑。

１８ 地下冒险（下）

小狼一下子不知所措，愣在那里。

小樱带着哭的语调叫了一声："小狼，跑！"说着她就开始向后退去，小狼身后失了依托，反身便走，一抬脚才感觉到两条腿都软了。

两个孩子抑制不住心中狂跳，神智慌了就如同没头苍蝇一般，小樱和小狼的往外跑，黑暗中险些小樱被绊倒，他们这才止住脚步。

小狼看了看小樱，她脸色惨白，完全可以用面无人色来形容，小狼估计自己的脸色也好不到哪去。他们这回可是真发怵了。

由于这里实在太静了，听不到大门那面有任何动静，这才松了口气，小樱按着胸口上气不按下气地说："先别慌，刚才你看清是…是什么进来了？"

"没有，刚才我们太慌乱了。"

"那是鬼！"小樱哭着说，"太可怕了。"

他们心跳得极快，气息也不是很平稳。在黑暗中，他们先听听周围的动静，才敢进行下一步行动。越向前，这里就越黑。然后就是绝对的黑暗，两个人的手相互紧紧地拽着，以防止被分开。

他们突然感到了身后的一阵冷风。冷风持续地吹，就在他们身后。他们的耳朵里听到了呼呼的声音。随风吹来的是一个幽幽的声音："咯咯，嘿嘿。"

那是笑声，听那声音是个女人，又好似是个男人，其实就应该是鬼。又尖又冷的笑声，绝对不怀好意，笑声如冰似霜，仿佛可以冻结人心。

空气中漂浮着一首黑色的诗句：

"向您，我斗胆献上这诗，

啊，撒旦，将要升座的盛宴之王！

啊，牧师，我远离你的圣水、你的唠叨，

因为啊，牧师，撒旦永不在你之后。

噢，撒旦，由您的气息，我的诗得到灵感，

当我从心中挑衅教会的众神，

剧痛就是那震动意识的闪电。

啊，远离正直之路的灵，

撒旦，是仁慈的，看他！

如展翼的旋风，

它掠过民众，啊，伟大的撒旦！

欢呼吧，为了这伟大的辩护者！

燃香、发誓、向您献祭，

您把牧师的神扯下了王座！"

小樱吓得手在颤动。"小狼，那…是…幽灵吗？"

小狼立刻紧紧抓住了她的手，说："不像，我看幽灵都怕这家伙！"

小狼突然转身，手电对着后面乱晃。

"谁！"他厉声对着黑暗质问。

可是，什么也没有。此刻在这漆黑的地下深处，小樱和小狼听到那能令人毛骨悚然的笑声，但用光一照之下，却什么都没有，他们如何能够不怕？

"小狼，有什么？"小樱也转过身。

"没什么。太奇怪了！"

"那一定…是鬼！"小樱吓得直掉眼泪。

"不会，看来，比牌可怕的，只有人。"小狼分析着。

小樱呜呜地哭着。

"冷静点！"小狼抓住小樱的肩膀，"冷静下来，才能救我们自己！"

"我尽量！"小樱擦擦眼泪。

"你有没有感到魔力的气息！"小狼问。

"气息？"

小樱不那么害怕了，她慢慢闭上眼。耳边只有呼呼的风声，小樱要利用自己的魔力，感受这里的黑暗。

慢慢地，小樱似乎感受到了，就在黑暗中，有一个力场，在快速移动。天哪，它就在后面！

"身后！"小樱突然睁开眼。

两个人急转过身，睁眼看时，觉得自己好像看到了一个淡淡的、灰色的影子在前方的黑暗里依稀可辨，一晃就消失了。

冷风也突然消失了。

小樱的心几乎不敢跳了。这个家伙，怎么跑到他们另一边的？但是，小狼先是一愣，然后还是拽着她本能地追过去。

这里是另一条宽阔的地道，小狼还没看清情况，忽然他手中的手电闪了两闪，就此熄灭，没电了。手电筒一灭，出于本能，小樱的身上也感到一阵寒意。不过这是正常物理现像，电池耗尽了，没什么可怕的。要是电池耗尽了手电还亮着那才真的有鬼呢。

"可恶。"小狼气愤地把手电扔到了一边。

"哇！"小樱又是吓得大叫。

"别怕，用你的灯牌。"小狼善意地提醒。

"好。"小樱发动魔卡来照明，"グロウ（THE GLOW 灯）—"

小狼和小樱手牵手，借着微光一直追到了上面的武器库，一上来他们就发现情况不妙。

这里突然充满了辣得人眼睛流泪的浑浊气体，搞得小樱和小狼脑子有点糊涂。

但是灯牌的魔力发出忽明忽暗的光亮。而且微弱的亮光绿油油得又冷又清，加上空气中杂质太多，阻隔了光线的传导，使得这光亮比鬼火也强不了多少，连一米见方的区域都照不到。

恍惚闪烁的灯光下，小樱急于想看看周围的环境，但不知是光线太暗，还是浑浊气体让她头晕眼花，小樱眼前就像是突然被盖了一层纱布，任凭怎么使劲睁眼，也看不清任何东西，依稀可以辨认的也只有灯的光亮了，可那烛光在小樱眼中看来，变成了绿盈盈的一抹朦胧亮光，在小樱面前飘飘忽忽地，一会儿远，一会儿近。

"小…小狼。"小樱轻轻呼唤着。

小樱使劲揉了揉眼睛，还是看不太清楚，但她听到光亮背后有个人轻声细语，似是在对她说着什么，小樱不禁疑惑起来，谁在说话？小狼的声音不是这样的，这似乎是个女孩的声音，可如果不是小狼，又是谁在灯光背后嘟嘟囔囔？小樱既看不清也听不真，但她的本身有种潜意识，越是听不清楚越想听听说的是什么，小樱伸着脖子想走得更近一些。

小樱身体移动的同时，心中忽然生出一片寒意，隐隐觉出这事不太对，虽然还没想出是哪出了问题，但眼前朦朦胧胧地灯影。再接近那鬼火就有危险了，小樱脑中一再警告着自己。可小樱头脑中明白那接近那鬼魅的灯光是危险的那个念头，身体却完全压不倒内心想要接近灯光的欲望，仍然不由自主地继续往前挪动，已经距离绿光越来越近了。

刚刚明明小樱是牵着小狼的手，而且在点亮灯牌之后，小狼竟突然失踪了，只剩下灯那飘飘忽忽的一点光亮。小樱猛然间想到这灯似乎不是自己的魔法，而是引人走向死亡的陷阱，眼看那绿盈盈的光芒近在咫尺了，小樱想赶紧缩身退开，但身体就如同中了梦魇，根本不停使唤，都是这该死的鬼火，小樱完全是出于求生的本能，想也没想，用尽力气大喊：

"ウインディ（THE WINDY 风）—救我！"

鬼火般的绿光，被风一口气吹灭了，整个地下反而一下子亮了起来，也没有了那股呛人的恶臭。小樱感到自己虽然头有些疼，但是突然清醒了。小樱环顾西周，只见这里没有刚才的那个幽灵，自己的灯牌在头顶发出了温柔的光，但是从四面八方出现了一团团凝固的红雾，在一点点光幽幽的光线下，在离地面不远的空中盘旋。自己刚才正在向红雾的最浓重的地方走，现在才停下脚步。

"小樱，停下。"只见小狼跑到小樱身后，把她拽了归去。

"小，小狼。这是什么怪东西？"小樱惊呆了，"我刚才怎么了？"

"你刚才像是受了什么人的控制，就像查丹科。"

对话间，只见那些红雾不知在什么时候已经扩大了，变成了一个巨大的圆圈，把他们围在其中。这种红雾一看就十分危险，那雾就是其中有阴魂作祟，碰上它有只一种可能，碰到活人即吸走他的灵魂，让他被恶灵所缠。

这时，他们身后也有了声音。

小狼一个转身，只见身后的楼梯口中冒出已股股浓得像凝固的黑色雾气，这些黑雾在屋子中凝聚为一体，借着手电闪烁的光芒，可以看到黑雾的轮廓像是一个模模糊糊的人像。

那团正在打转的红雾已经有了目标。后面的黑雾也已经尾随而至，像一面长有五官的黑墙压向两人。来去的道路都被堵死，前后两大团怪雾对两人形成了前后夹击的态势。耳中之听前后传来一阵细密的躁动声，

"雷电，招来！"小狼启动了一张符咒。

一道闪电劈开了模模糊糊的人像，人型碎裂成了一块块的黑雾。

"ウォーティ（THE WATERY 水）—"同时，小樱发动了一张牌的魔力。

一道水柱冲向了红雾的最浓重部分。

那红雾见有水泼来，突然迅捷无比的由中间裂开一个大洞。水都泼了个空，穿过雾中的大洞落在了地洞的地上；红雾中裂开的大洞好像是一个魔鬼张开了黑洞洞的狰狞大口，在无声的对着两个人咆哮。

狰狞大口就是个缺口。包围圈有了缺口，小樱和小狼赶快从缺口中逃出。

这时候他们发现了一个严峻的情况！那通向外界的那扇大门正在一点点关上，而他们距离门口还有一段距离。

"小樱，快！不然我们就死在这里了。"

"快，快！"

小狼跑得快些，他就紧拽着小樱。

小樱顾不上头痛，赶快跑。她听见那些雾气已经追了上来。这些雾若隐若现，似乎想要慢慢聚集成一团，不时又散开。一张一息，如同魔鬼的呼吸，慢慢向他们这里飘来。

而这时候，那门正在吱吱地移动着，眼看就要封死了！

小狼有些害怕了，他拽着小樱猛地冲到门前。可是他的力气毕竟有限，越是着急，就越是出岔子，他一个没站稳，差点跌倒。

门缝更小了。

"小樱！你快走！"小狼一用力，就把小樱推向了门外。

小樱摔倒在了门外，他回头去看小狼。

"小狼，快过来！"

可是晚了，门缝的宽度已经不够了！小狼用手扒着两扇铁门，似乎想让它们慢下来。

"小樱，快别管我！你快走，一定要…"

小狼刚刚说到这里，就见那大门"轰"地一声，关死了。它把小狼关在了地下！关在了永远的黑暗中！

１９ 暂时的安全（上）

"小狼！"小樱大哭起来。

小樱面前是一种军事设施的大门，是防核爆炸冲击波的设计。在钢板之间还有两层橡胶，也可以吸收冲击力，这是抵御大型穿甲弹的构造。核爆冲击波都对它无可奈何，何况小樱呢。

"小狼，你快出来啊！"

小樱不知道自己痛哭了多久。最后，她似乎感到自己哭得昏了过去。

悲伤让小樱头痛欲裂，她到底怎么了？小樱用手扶着头，慢慢站起来。

"哎呦，头疼死了。"

刚才小樱一定是中了什么人的魔法，要不是她及时破解，恐怕后果不堪设想。但是，那魔力的影响还存留在小樱大脑中。小樱感觉一阵阵眩晕。

现在，小樱还可以做什么？对！还有些事情要做。她还有魔法，即使那鬼怪厉害，它也怕小樱的星之钥匙。

用灯牌照亮，小樱顺着地下信道前进，信道长得没有尽头。这时候，她发现旁边有一个小一些的通道。

她用手探了探洞口，感觉到明显的气流，证明这个洞口不是死路，即使不与外边相连，后边也有极大的空间。只要空气流动，小樱就有机会钻出这些地洞。

小樱钻进了这个分叉，这条山洞极尽曲折，高高低低，起伏不平，狭窄处仅容一人通行，走到后来，山洞更是蜿蜒陡峭，全是四五十度角的上坡。

小樱在山洞中走着走着，忽然感觉一股凉嗖嗖的寒风，迎面吹来，身子不禁打颤。到出口了！

这时，远处传来了"轰轰"的声音，通道的远处，有了灯光。灯光越来越强，越来越近，轰鸣声越来越大。

什么东西，小樱赶快钻回到了刚才的那个洞穴中。

然后，那个东西就到了眼前。

噢！那是一列地铁列车。这条通道是莫斯科的地下铁道线！

地铁列车驶过去，还伴随着刹车声，它要进站了。这说明车站就在前面不远了。

小樱向前走去，走了不远就看到前方有光亮。又向前行不多远，果然眼闰亮，赫然便是连接外边的车站。

小樱站在站台上，扶着一根大理石支柱，感觉自己昏昏沉沉的。莫斯科的地铁站真的是名不虚传，漂亮的水晶灯，精美的壁画，小樱仿佛进入一个艺术的殿堂，而不是传统意义上的充斥商业广告的地铁站，对这里没有一个广告！车站上，人不多，旁边停站的列车里也是空荡荡的。就地铁车辆本身而言是比较过时的，那巨大的噪声不客气的说，真比蒸汽火车厉害得多，但是运行起来还是飞速啊！

但是小樱顾不上欣赏这里。那一边是出站口，有滚梯直通地面。小樱走上去，不一会儿，她就快上到地面了。

从地面到乘坐地铁处最深的是一百五十米。小樱向后看，她看着这么高的电梯还是有点怕怕的。不过还好，她已经逃出险境了。

下一步该干什么？不知道。

前面就是地面了，刚才她紧张的心情缓和了好多。滚梯到尽头了，前面就是地面了。她不禁踉跄地向前跑了几步，出了地铁口。

这里是莫斯科的街道了，太好了。小樱首先看到的是太空纪念碑，不锈钢制成的碑身和向上的火箭。基座上几组大型浮雕，是为纪念人类首次进入太空而建的，高一百多米，直冲云霄。东边是一座宾馆，高大宏伟，造型宛如一支巨大的天线。小樱抬头看了一眼天空，天幕处在清晨的薄暮之中，虽然有许多灯火，但看起来十分朦胧恍惚，似乎是光线都永远的在停留了。头顶上的云层很厚，透过云隙射下来的阳光并不充足，四周被建筑环绕之中十分昏暗，莫斯科就像是与这个世界完全隔绝了一样，依然如故，城中灯光闪闪，却又安静得出奇。

她现在在哪里呢？不知道。

突然，又一阵眩晕袭来，小樱就什么都不知道了。

还是那个梦在继续发展。

清晨的时候，一个女孩在房间中向外看，房间里出现一个来访者：一个魁梧高大而骨头粗壮的男人，蓝眼睛炯炯有神。他站在那里咒骂女孩，然后他脱下他的风衣，挂在柜子上的钥匙上，然后坐下来。房间的桌子上有一点茉莉，摆放在一个花瓶里。他把他的公文包放在另一把椅子上。

他咒骂说："你是个笨蛋，没有感情，像只谜路的羔羊一般可怜。我们还想挽救你的父母，可是你的父母已经这样子了，只还剩下你能救他们。"

他把茉莉推开，几乎推到了桌子边上，然后在桌子中间放了一张白纸，一支笔。他对女孩咆哮着说："写！"

女孩就站着照他说的写—姓名、出生年月和住址。下面呢，是要女孩不许告诉任何人的，不论是多么亲近的朋友或亲戚，是要求女孩要…然后就出现这个可怕的字眼："与他合作。"

这个时候女孩就不写了，她放下笔，走到窗前，瞧着窗外尘土飞扬的街道，一条没有铺过柏油的坑坑洼洼的街道，也瞧着所有那些拱着脊背的房子。在猫的上方，早晨的太阳就像一个黄色铜鼓。

她说："我不能劝说我的父母为你们服务！"她是对着外面的街道说的。

"不能"，这个词让那个坏蛋变得歇斯底里。他把那张纸扯得粉碎扔在地上。然后，也许是意识到他必须向上级交待，表示他曾经做过努力劝说女孩，所以他弯下腰，又把碎纸收集起来，放到他的公文包里。然后他深深叹着气，像被打败了一样，把盛着茉莉的花瓶用力摔碎在墙上。瓶子破碎的时候发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，好像空气在打颤。他把公文包夹在胳膊底下，阴冷地对女孩说："你会后悔的，我们会把你弄到河里淹死。"

女孩好像是自言自语地回答："如果我同意，我就再也不能活得像我自己了。所以，你要淹死我更好。"那个时候房门已经敞开着，他已经走了。外面的街上，那只病猫也从树上跳到房顶上去了。有一根树枝上下弹跳就像跳板。

２０ 暂时的安全（下）

已经是接近中午了，昏谜多时的小樱终于醒了过来。小樱发现自己睡在一张温暖的大床上。

"我这是在哪儿？哎哟，我的头好痛！我为什么会在这儿？为什么我脑子一片空白？为什么？…"

吱！门开了。

"你终于醒了。"有一位老爷爷，面目慈祥。

"请问，你是谁，这儿是哪里，发生了什么事？"

老爷爷笑笑，将一杯茶递给小樱。

"孩子，你是谁？你怎么在经济成就展览馆那里昏倒了，你生病了吗？"

"我…不是的，我只是有些累罢了。"小樱说，"我是木之本樱，来自日本。"

"哦，你是外国人。"老爷爷十分惊奇，"我怎么没有看出来！"

"可能是我的头发是褐色的原因吧！"小樱笑着，"我很感谢您对我的帮助。"

小樱说着从床上坐起来。

"Ｓａｋｕｒａ，你真的没事了吗？"老爷爷问。

"没事了。"小樱下了床，站起来，"谢谢您照顾我，不过我还要找伙伴去呢。"

"Ｓａｋｕｒａ，请你还是再休息一会儿吧。"老爷爷说，"至少你得吃完午饭吧。我现在还有事情，最近我们要准备查丹科的生日的庆典，不能陪你了。"

"好吧。"小樱说，"查丹科的生日的庆典好像是很重要的，您就快去吧，我没事了。"

"哎，好。我这周要做出成绩来。"老爷爷离开了，同时似乎在自言自语，"如果我们这里挂出来的彩旗不是这条街上最多的，那可不是我的过错…"

…待老爷爷走后，小樱穿戴整齐，走到屋子外，好奇地观察着屋里的一切。

现在小樱可以仔细观察这间房子了，这是一件不大的公寓，里面的装修一般般的，比起自己家是不如的。当然，和尤里那里就更不可比了。但是窗台上的几盆植物，和几张彩色和黑白相片体现着浓浓生活气息。

小樱来到客厅，只见沙发上坐着一个女孩，看年纪她似乎是个高中生了。女孩正在抱着一个收音机听着，音量调的很小，她只有把喇叭贴在耳朵上才可以听清楚广播，所以小樱听不到她在听什么。他面前的桌子上是一本折了角的练习本。墙上是一面红旗，旗角上面是和星之钥匙差不多的一颗星，还有一幅巨大的画像，人物一看就是知道是查丹科。

"Ｈｉ，你好。你在听什么？"小樱向她打招呼。

"啊！"女孩刚才似乎是太专注了，吓了一跳，她慌忙地关上半导体，"没什么！"

小樱面前是个年约十六七岁、表情大胆的姑娘，浓浓的黑发，长满雀斑的脸，动作迅速敏捷，像个运动员。只是她身上是一件没有一点新颖设计的校服。一件长袖的暗色调连衣裙上配了一个大大的白色领口，显得傻傻的。

"你怎么了？"小樱不解，"为什么这么大惊小怪的？"

"没什么！"女孩把收音机藏到身后，"你就是那个叫樱的女孩？来自日本？"

"是的。"小樱说，"请问你是谁？"

"我是费多洛维齐。"女孩把收音机又拿出来，"既然你是来自日本的，就绝对安全。"

"你这是什么意思？"

"这个你不需要知道。"女孩把收音机打开，说，"据说，有一种章鱼具有控制一切的品性, 它的身体四通八达, 它占有、抓、握、吞噬, 似乎具有毁灭一切的力量。从脑袋上直接长出八条腕足，控制八方。它是一团腐烂的肉, 是疾病的丑怪化身，它的纠缠便是绞杀, 它的接触便是瘫痪！"

"你怎么不开大点声？"小樱好奇地凑过来，"让我也听听。"

"好吧。"女孩把音量只是调大一点点，"不可以再大了。"

这时候，小樱看到窗外景色是一片灰暗的，和这里的气氛形成鲜明的对比。外面是一座座黑色的塔吊矗立在蓝天中的巨大阴影。就在窗外，费多洛维齐的爷爷组织的志愿人员在为这条街道准备生日庆典，缝旗子、画招贴、在屋顶上竖旗杆、在街上架铁丝准备挂横幅。看来，単这条街挂出的彩旗加起来就有四百米。老爷爷兴高采烈，得其所哉。他同时出现在几个地方，忙碌不堪，推啊拉的，缝啊敲的，出主意想办法，用亲友间劝告的口吻鼓动每个人。

收音机里，电波十分不清晰，但小樱还是可以听到：

"Ｗеｌｃｏｍｅ ｂａｃｋ， ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ＶОА ｓｐеｃｉａｌ Еｎｇｌｉｓｈ， Ｉ＇ｍ Ｓｔｅｖｅ Ｍｉｒｓｋｙ． Ｔｏｄａｙ ｗｅ ａｒｅ ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ ａｂｏｕｔ ｐоｌｉｃｅ оｆｆｉсеｒｓ ｉｎ ＵＳ…"

"嗯？"小樱一头雾水，"你还听这个？"

"当然喽。"费多洛维齐说，"因为我的英语成绩是第一，所以我的英语老师悄悄告诉我这个。"

"哦，那你在学校里成绩一定不错了！"

"还可以。"费多洛维齐叹了口气，"只是我爷爷让我考莫斯科大学。"

"好像，莫斯科大学很好的。"小樱说，"我以后要到东京大学学考古的，因为我爸爸就是研究考古的。"

"对了，樱小姐，你说你到大学念书，你怎么付学费啊？我听说，你们那里只有富人大款的子女才能去大学念书。"费多洛维齐怀疑地问。

"不是的哟。在日本，只要你有办法，你就去读呗。"小樱说，"像我哥哥，才刚刚上大学，就一直在攒钱—已经攒了不少，足够学完硕士的。"

"啊？"费多洛维齐的嘴巴张得大大的，"那么多，都可以买个计算机了！"

小樱轻轻一笑，"那么，你自己买一台好了。"

"买一架计算机？"

"当然。我们家就有好几台小型计算机，'苹果'牌的，嗯，还有ＩВＭ。嗯，大概几百美元就可买台不错的，比买汽车便宜多了。"

"几百美元买台计算机？"费多洛维齐从渴望变得怀疑起来，肯定是小樱在诱惑她，"我还从来没听到过这个—叫'苹果'牌？"

"是啊，'苹果'牌。这家公司是两个人创办的，他们已经卖出了几百万上千万台计算机，你还不相信我，是不是？"

"你们有自己的计算机？难以相信。"

"那好吧，费多洛维齐。我们学校就有几十台计算机专供学生们使用。我们都用计算机玩游戏的，当然还有别的功能。肯定，你会谜上计算机游戏的。等你上Тｗｉｔｔеｒ，看看Ｆａсеьоок，你就上瘾了。还有别的东西，像各种教学程序，等等，等等。不骗你，大多数商店还都可以找到买计算机的地方。"

"我还希望操作真正的计算机。"费多洛维齐说，情真意切，后来又加上了一句，"可惜这里不行，连打字机都不行。"

"打字机？"小樱问道。

这时候老爷爷从外面风尘仆仆走进来，说："你们两个别聊天了，快快吃午饭了。"

说着，他就坐下来，还打开电视看看。

小樱、费多洛维齐坐在餐桌前。这里食物的种类不多，和尤里那里有天壤之别。在这里，只有些土豆加西红柿酱，面包和香肠。

在用餐的同时，小樱问费多洛维齐："费多洛维齐，我怎么不见你的父母呢？"

"我妈妈是工厂的技师，而工厂距离城市挺远的，所以她经常不能回来。"费多洛维齐说，"所以我爸爸让我奶奶从乡下来这照顾我。"

"嗯？你怎么没有说你爸爸。"小樱问。

"哦！"费多洛维齐头低下来，"我爸爸是个低级军官，常年在外国作战。最近他在坎大哈受伤了！"

"啊？"小樱一惊。

"就在他的坦克进城之后，从一扇窗户里…他的战友都…"费多洛维齐甩掉了脸颊上的泪水，不想继续刚才的话题了，又说，"没关系，幸好他及时从炮塔里逃了出来，我相信他会好起来的。"

然后，费多洛维齐对老爷爷说："爷爷，我妈妈又给我了些富裕的钱。您把它都寄给奶奶吧。这样他在郊区的生活可以改善一点。"

"看来，乡下的生活不如这里好吧。"小樱估计。

老爷爷从一匣挤瘪了的香烟盒中拿出一支烟来，竖举着，一不小心，烟丝马上掉到了地上。他拿出了第二支，这次比较成功，然后说，"费多洛维齐，你真是越来越懂事了。"

"樱小姐，你也可以去参观一下。"费多洛维齐看看桌子上，说，"不过，你要是想看看最好是冬天去，这样，积雪就把一切不好的，盖住了。"

"啊哦！看起来这的烟草的质量不好。"小樱说。

"没关系。"老爷爷满不在乎，"当然我们不能要求太高。"

费多洛维齐按照应尽的本分表示同意。

"我的意思是，一切都在变好的。"老爷爷说。

好像是为了证实这一点，一旁的电视发出了一阵嘈杂声。

"观众朋友们好！"屏幕里，一个年轻人的声音兴奋地说。"观众朋友们请注意！在查丹科生日前夕，我们有个好消息向大家报告。我们赢得了各个战线上的胜利！今天上午全国都举行了自发的游行，工人们和职员走出了工厂、办公室，高举旗帜，在街头游行，对查丹科为我们带来的幸福新生活表示感谢。根据已完成的统计，一部分数字如下…"

总共，"我们的幸福新生活"一词就出现了好几次。

就这样，老爷爷的注意力被这个词吸引住了以后，脸上就带着一种一本正经的呆相，一种受到启迪时的乏味神情，坐在那里听着。他跟不上具体数字，不过他明白，这些数字反正是应该使人感到满意的…

…

下午，小樱和费多洛维齐要到莫斯科的街道上购物。

没想到小樱和费多洛维齐刚刚走出大门，就遇到了个小麻烦。

"举起手来！"一个凶恶的声音叫道。

有个面目英俊、外表凶狠的九岁男孩从门后面跳了出来，把一支玩具自动手枪对准着小樱，旁边一个比他大约小两岁的妹妹也用一根木棍对着小樱，他们两人都穿着蓝短裤、白衬衫，带着红领巾。

"你们干什么？"小樱看着他们乱来，心神不安，因为那个男孩的表情凶狠，好像不完全是一场游戏。

"你是坏人！"那男孩叫嚷道。"你是敌国的特务！我要枪毙你，我要灭绝你，我要送你去北极！"

他们两人突然在小樱身边跳着，叫着："坏人！""间谍！"

那个小女孩的每一个动作都跟着她哥哥学。有点令人害怕的是，他们好像两只小虎犊，很快就会长成吃人的猛兽。那个男孩目露凶光，显然有着要打倒和踢倒小樱的欲望，而且他也意识到自己体格几乎已经长得够大，可以这么做了。小樱想，幸亏他手中的手枪不是真的。

费多洛维齐的眼光不安地从小樱转到了那两个孩子们那里，又转了过来。

"这是我邻居的孩子，他们真胡闹，"她说。

"噢，没…什么。"小樱不自然地笑笑。

…

小樱和费多洛维齐来到街道，这的大商店总从白天到晚上都是挤满了人，商店的商品摆放方式得并不科学，不是很吸引人。而且，没有醒目的广告、诱人的打折促销和熙熙攘攘的叫卖。这里的商品是分级的，最高级的１ｓｔ质量是最贵的，２ｎｄ质量的次之。

这里的付款方式也奇怪得很，比如３１或３２卢布的商品，只要交３０卢布就ｏｋ。

小樱跟在费多洛维齐身后，生怕一不留神就找不到她。最后，费多洛维齐转了半天只买了些西红柿酱就出来了。

"今天这里的食品质量还是老样子，恐怕我一会儿得去黑市买了。"费多洛维齐自言自语。

"嗯？"小樱不解，"费多洛维齐姐姐，这里的蔬菜都在黑市卖？"

"这倒不是。"费多洛维齐解释，"只是大商店的质量一贯不好，所以有些农民就弄些自己种的进城来搞些额外收入—虽然有违法的风险。"

"Ｈｏｅ．这样哦。可是既然是违法的，怎么还让他们存在呢？"

"因为所有人都需要嘛，即使是查丹科！"

"真搞不懂！"小樱摸着自己的头。

"我看，你还是要好好想想是先有鸡还是先有蛋了。"

"嗯？"小樱问，"这和购物有什么关系？"

"看来你还对莫斯科这里一点都不了解吧？"费多洛维齐问，"你还以为这里和你家那里一样对不对？告诉你，我们来晚了，现在这里鸡和鸡蛋都卖光了！"

"是有点的。"小樱回答，"对了，我想问问你，你知道娜塔莎吗？"

"哪一个娜塔莎？"费多洛维齐问，"是不是达夏·娜塔莎。"

"我也不清楚，就是她爷爷是个大人物的。"

"噢！那就是波罗的海的娜塔莎公主！"

"公主？"小樱疑惑。

"我们都这么称呼她。"费多洛维齐说，"因为她是查丹科收养的孙女。那个查丹科，我想你知道他是谁的。"

"是的。"

"那我就再告诉你些其它的，从查丹科收养她开始，人们就大规模地为查丹科盖专用别墅。那其实就是毫无限制地用资金来支付查丹科的孙女的豪华生活。查丹科手下的人仅为她在南方就建过好几座别墅。那个娜塔莎无所不为，肆无忌惮地利用在查丹科身边的机会，没有什么特权是她得不到的。"

"天哪！"小樱感到一阵后怕。

"娜塔莎可以想怎么样就怎么样，可以要啥有啥！真不知道那个独眼女魔头是如何让查丹科喜欢的。"费多洛维齐愤怒地说，"至于娜塔莎，我只是知道这些了。具体的细节还是很难被发现的。"

"竟然是这样！"小樱赶快从口袋里拿出一张纸条，就是她拷贝尤里的那张，递给费多洛维齐，"请你帮我看看这个，我看不懂俄语。"

"让我看看。"费多洛维齐接过纸条，念了出来，"机密。致各行动组指挥：我要求你们注意执行北极飓风行动的命令。在主席生日前，联络组要协调部队行动，十六点整，突击组要占领莫斯科的广播电台、飞机场、发电厂、军工厂、火车站、银行、邮电总局、克里姆林宫和政府机构。在电台落到我们手中后。我将马上发出号召。号召发出后，受我指挥的摩托化部队会进驻城市。考虑到查丹科的一些狂热拥护者可能起来反抗，我要求你们要准备流尽最后一滴血。尤里。"

费多洛维齐读完纸条，皱了皱眉。

"樱小姐，这是你自己编的？"

"不是的，我不会俄语的。"

"那好。"费多洛维齐把纸条撕成了碎片，丢到了地上，她只是看着碎片飘落，任凭一阵风把它们吹散，"我们别管这种事。我现在还得想想要买什么。哎，肥皂没有，电池没有，鸡蛋也没有…"

再抬起头来的时候，费多洛维齐突然一阵慌张，后退几步。

"Ｓａｋｕｒａ，看你身后！"

小樱听费多洛维齐刚刚说完，她就感到突然有几双大手从她身后抓住了她。好大的力气，那手指几乎嵌入了她的肉里。

"谁？你们是谁？"小樱发现，那是几个穿黑制服的人，脸上没什么表情。他们恶狠狠推开了费多洛维齐。费多洛维齐摔倒了。

这时，小樱面前也走来了一个装束相同的家伙，戴着一定大黑帽子，似乎是要故意遮住他的脸。他冷冷地问。

"你是Ｓａｋｕｒａ Ｋｉｎｏｍｏｔｏ，对吧！"

"是的！你们是谁？你们干什么？"小樱惊恐地问。

"你被捕了！"

宇宙中有多少生物，就有多少中心。每个人都是宇宙的中心，因此当一个沙哑的声音向一个人说"你被捕了"，这个时候，天地就崩坼了。如果有人对你说：你被捕了—那么难道还会有什么东西能在这场地震中保持屹然不动吗？

"我们，无处不在！"说着，他竟然从腰间掏出了一幅明晃晃的手铐，"哈哈！尤里统帅计算的没错！我们作为联盟的保安部门，要逮捕你！你，这个外国间谍！"

"求你们放了她。"费多洛维齐看到手铐，便哭起来。

"我不是间谍，你们放开我！"小樱的身子挣扎了几下，却被紧紧抓住。

"我们可不管你到底是不是，我们在执行命令！"然后，这个家伙就把手铐锁在小樱的两个手腕上，"你有权保持不沉默，但我们很快会让你沉默的。"

"你们怎么能这样做！"小樱说，"你们简直是强盗！"

"Ｓａｋｕｒａ Ｋｉｎｏｍｏｔｏ，刚才，那个你是不是和那个女孩说话来着？"秘密警察问道。

"我，我…没有！"

"嗯？没有！胡说！"警察把费多洛维齐拎到小樱面前，"你最好给我看清楚了！她刚刚还在诋毁我们伟大的国家，什么这没有那没有的。要是查明了，我要拿手枪敲掉她的脑袋！"

"没有！没有！就是没有！"小樱咬死了不承认，以防费多洛维齐被牵扯进来，"你们这些恶棍，连子弹都没有！"

"哼！"警察对着费多洛维齐大叫，"你真的从没见过这个外国人？"

"没有，报告政府，真的，没有。"费多洛维齐不由害怕起来。她想起最近ＶОА的节目在争论国家的警官究竟是令人肃然起敬的英雄还是让人心生恐惧的梦魇。这个对于美国人还要争论的问题，现在在这里有明确的答案。

"你们这个两小捣蛋鬼，还敢串通起来不承认。"警察把费多洛维齐丢在一边，对着已经目瞪口呆的费多洛维齐说到，"你的那点小阴谋，有关部门会查清楚的，你别有侥幸心理！"

然后，他回过头："樱小姐，我们警告你，你的李小狼也在我们这。你最好不要抵抗！"

"什么？李小狼，你们把他怎么了？"小樱急切地问，顾不上自身的安危。

这个黑衣人不再理睬小樱，他对着其它秘密警察说道："好了，任务完成了。可以走了。"

"你们回答我呀！"

"给我安静点！"

小樱还大叫。但是，然后不知什么东西猛地击中了她的头部，使她跪倒在地。倒下的瞬间，她好像看到身后一个举枪的黑色恶鬼在头顶上盘旋。接着，她失去了知觉。

一些秘密警察把路上的行人都驱散到了一旁。

"你们这些Ρ民，都躲开点！"

黑衣人押着小樱到了路边的一辆汽车里。

汽车立刻开走了。

这件事情太快，竟然连莫斯科的市民们都没搞清楚，路边的人面面相觑。

Ａ:"公民您好。"

Ｂ:"哦。"

Ａ："刚才吓死我了，我以为是来抓我的。"

Ｂ："噢。"

Ａ："嗯，请问您是那帮家伙的同事吗？"

Ｂ："不。"

Ａ："您以前是吗？"

Ｂ："不。"

Ａ："您的直系亲属中有在他们那里工作的吗？"

Ｂ："没。"

Ａ："您被他们逮捕过吗？"

Ｂ："没。"

Ａ："那你快把脚挪开，笨蛋！你踩着我了。你难道刚才被吓傻了吗！泥草马！"

２１ 北极飓风（上）

再说李小狼。

他在地下被那团鬼雾吞没后就失去了意识。

再睁开眼时，小狼全身一阵剧痛，过了一会儿，疼痛才缓解。他想站起来，但是这时候才发觉，自己被紧紧绑住，他的身体在每个要紧的关节上都给牵制住了，全身再不能动弹了。

小狼赶快看看周围的情况。这是一间珠光宝气的殿堂，殿中虽然多有灯光，但殿堂深邃，十分昏暗。这是个大厅，里面一阵恶寒直透心肺，邪气深重，又阴又凉。眼中所见，屋子两边树立着高大的架子，分成四排。小狼再一看自己，这才看出，自己是给绑住在同样的架子上。不过，他是在一个独桩上。

小狼还没看明白，就听到外面有脚步声。

"天哪！恶魔来了！"

小狼本能地挣扎，想要逃走，但是那是不可能的。

一个人影沉稳地走进来，小狼感到他的身上正散发着一阵阵强大的魔力。后面还跟着一个胖子，最后面是一队卫兵。他们来到小狼面前。

"啊！是你！"小狼看清了那人的脸，不由得发出一阵惊呼。

原来不是别人，正是那个尤里。

"你？Syaoran Li？"尤里这样问。他的口气好冷淡，表情陌生。好像他从来就没有见过小狼，从来就对他没有兴趣。

"尤里，是你！这都是你干的？"小狼愤怒地叫道，"快放开我，你有什么阴谋？"

"Syaoran Li，不是我请你来的，是你和樱小姐自己来的。其次，我没什么阴谋，我只是在为我的工作。最后，我不放开你，因为，到了这里的，没有能原样出去的。"尤里的语气更是像冰一样冷了。

"Syaoran，你，到我的地下要塞干什么了？"尤里旁边的那个胖子突然大声质问，"昨天晚上的事情是不是也是你搞得鬼？"

小狼看清楚了，这个正是查丹科。

"我看到地下要塞有怪现像！"小狼说。

"胡说！"查丹科跺着脚，"我的地下要塞有怪现像，什么？"

尤里对查丹科说："主席阁下，这个间谍在骗人，那里是最安全的地方！"

"主席先生，怪现像的元凶就在这里！"小狼说，"就是尤里，都是他干的！"

"住口！一派胡言！"查丹科大叫，"快把你这次行动的目的告诉我。不然，只要我动一下小手指，你，甚至你的国家，就不存在了！"

"主席阁下，这个间谍还是交给我处理。此事虽然重大，但是您还有更多事情要办的。"尤里劝慰道。

"别相信尤里！"小狼说。

"你该休息一下了！"尤里说完就对小狼狠狠一拳。小狼没有出声就昏过去了。

"这个间谍，还要诬陷我身边的人！"查丹科说，"告诉你，我的尤里不可能背叛我！"

查丹科转过头，对尤里说道："尤里，你把这事情办好！我最信任你！"

尤里冷笑着说："主席阁下，我不可能背叛您。"

"是的！"查丹科说。

"主席阁下，我不可能背叛你。但是今天将是北极飓风的日子。"

"尤里，你这是什么意思？"

"查丹科，你太天真了！"尤里突然大笑，只是比哭还难听。

"尤里，你…"查丹科还没明白，就发现那一队卫兵的枪口都对准了自己。

"查丹科，今天，我请你来，其实并不是为了什么间谍的问题。"尤里眼露凶光。

"你…尤里…我的孩子，你为什么背叛我？"查丹科吓得打颤，"你别胡来，不然，我的军队就让你好看！看来我看错你了。"

"你怎么能够承认，你竟是错误的！你不是'天才'吗？天才不可能是错误的。你从来也没有对谁承认过自己大的或小的错误。任何人都会犯错误，但你认为你从来不会犯错误，永远是对的。至于，你的军队？"尤里瞪着恐怖的眼睛，"你不是把它交给我了吗？查丹科，你自己到窗口看看吧！"

查丹科慌慌张张走到窗户前，打开窗帘一看。立刻，他头上的汗就流下来。

"那，那些坦克，聚在那干什么？"查丹科擦擦头上的汗，"它们该在东柏林和布拉格的！"

"住口！"尤里大叫，"你不要再说了，没用了！一切都属于我！"

"还没有呢！"查丹科突然从身上掏出一把手枪，"作为最高的决策者！尤里，我要教训教训你！告诉你，我可是全票当选的！"

可是，他还没瞄准，尤里就像是早就知道一样，突然手臂一翻，抓住了他的手腕，力量奇大，钢钩一般的长指甲，陷入他手腕上的肉里，挣脱不得。查丹科被他抓得痛彻心肺，又疼又怕，一时不知该如何是好。手枪掉在了地上。

"查丹科，你的右边的口袋里还有一把，不错吧？"尤里冷笑着，"不过那把没子弹。"

说着，尤里一下子把查丹科推到了地上。

"你今天到底为了什么？"查丹科哀伤地问。

"查丹科，你还要问我吗？"

"你难道是要得到我的国家。"

"对的，做你的秘书、仆人和小丑，让你来当主人，我已经受够了！"尤里的眼中露着积攒已久的愤怒，"有一次你竟然命令我在宴会上，在所有官员前跳舞，当众出丑！"

"你，你要…把我怎么样？"查丹科全身发抖。

"放心，亲爱的查丹科。你的人身安全不会受到威胁。"尤里的脸上露出了阴森的笑，"即使刚才你要用枪打我，我也不会计较。我不是你那种人。怎么处置你，要由这次的我的北极飓风行动的真正的领导来决定！我的任务仅仅是让子弹飞。真正的领导者，是她！她就是你领养的孙女，娜塔莎。"

"啊？"查丹科和他的大肚子一起瘫倒在地，"我的娜塔莎？"

２２ 北极飓风（下）

感到极强的灯光照在脸上，小樱慢慢醒来了。灯光晃得她头晕眼花，她想用手挡住灯光，可是手铐把她的手锁在身后。

"噢！可恶的光。"

小樱把头扭到一边，她眯起眼睛，好久她才看清这里的情况。

在一张大大的办公桌后面，高高在上地坐着一个人，旁边是另一个侍从。那个人是个体格魁梧的人，脖子短粗，有着一张粗犷残忍，外表令人望而生畏。

"你是木之本樱？"高高在上地坐的那个冷冷地说。

小樱环顾四周，发现她是坐在一间房顶很高、没有窗户的牢房中央，四壁是亮晶晶的白色瓷砖。隐蔽的灯使得屋子里昏暗而有一阵凉意，屋于里有一阵轻轻的嗡嗡声不断，大概同空气传送设备有关系。

"是的。"小樱回答。

"很遗憾，我不能告诉你我的姓名，你可以叫我中校。旁边的是我的副官，根据…"

小樱没怎么仔细听对面的话。突然，她一低头，发现自己的星之钥匙和小樱牌都不见了。她脖子上只有那枚没什么用的星之勋章。

到底是谁，谁会这么细心，把小樱的星之钥匙和小樱牌拿走？一定是会魔法的人。可是这里没有人会魔法。对了，娜塔莎似乎说过这里有些人对小樱牌有些了解。这可不妙了，因为卡的力量，很多人一直是希望得到，不少人一直追寻卡片，希望要得到它们的力量。小樱的念头一而再再而三地在一条轨道上转着，好像一个球不断地掉到同一条槽里。这是使人眼花缭乱的电闪雷击，从此，现在就变为过去，而不可能的事却成为真实的现在。这就叫做逮捕。如此而已。无论在最初的一小时，无论在头几昼夜，你的脑子里什么别的也装不进去了。

就在小樱胡思乱想的时候，对面的人似乎是表情平静地说："樱小姐，据我们所知，你窃取了我们的军事情报，你是受到了谁的指使？"

"什么？"小樱回过神。

"你是受到了谁的指使？"

"没有！你们的玩笑开够了吗？"

中校嘲讽的口气说："这可不是玩笑。自从你进入这里，你就已经被秘密逮捕了。你最好还是合作点。"

小樱又惊又怒道："我要控告你，放我回去！"

中校冷冷的说道："樱小姐，你现在是最重要的嫌疑人，哪里也去不了！"

小樱怒道："不，你无权扣留我。"

中校却露出一丝残忍的笑容："樱小姐，你最好冷静些。"

他顿了顿，耸耸肩道："看来你还不了解你自己的处境，你的那个伙伴已经在我们手中，所以你也该合作一些的。你既然不配合，我们决定先对付她。"

"啊？费多洛维齐？"小樱气得说不出话，胸脯剧烈的起伏，"一切都和她没关系，你们放了她。"

这时候，费多洛维齐夹在警卫中间踉跄地走了进来，她的脸似乎有点不安。警卫把她放在屋子中间。

"费多洛维齐，你，你快把你的行为都交代出来！你有罪吗？"中校用钢笔指着费多洛维齐。

"我不知道。"

小樱看到费多洛维齐只有可怜相。小樱可以看出她膝盖在哆嗦。

"你还要不配合我们？"中校冷冷地说。

"不，不是。"费多洛维齐说，几乎发不出清楚的音来。

费多洛维齐的眼光停滞，好像无法使自己不呆呆地看着眼前不远的地方。

"好，既然你配合，下面我说的你就得承认…"

然后，中校说什么，费多洛维齐就回答"是"。如果她犹豫，军官就用她爷爷作为威胁。

费多洛维齐稀里糊涂地招认所谓的攻击查丹科，诽谤和敲诈政府，搅乱经济运行，联络教会，组织ＮＧО，散发煽动民众反叛的小册子，临时性为ＮАТО收集军事机密，从事各种各样的破坏活动的罪名。她的说话腔调表明，她既完全承认自己的罪行，却又不相信这样的话居然可以适用到自己身上。

到了最后，中校似乎是听到费多洛维齐说的"是"满意了，于是中校的语气中流露出得意："漂亮的费多洛维齐小姐，你真是个天真幼稚的女孩，与你打交道比那些顽固不化的家伙容易得多。你想听听你的判决吗？"

"好，好吧！"费多洛维齐有些紧张，还有侥幸的心理，"我想你们会放了我的吧？阁下，你说你们会不会？如果我没有干过什么事情，只是听过几次收音机，而你又没有办法防止这种行为。我知道你们会给我一个机会叫你申辩。我相信你们会的！你们知道我过去的表现，是不是？你知道我是怎样的。我这个人不坏。你们不会因为我偶尔出了一次轨就重罚我吧？"

"我还是告诉你吧。很遗憾，我们也不愿意出现这样的结果。但我们决定，鉴于你的行为。我们判你死刑！"中校面无表情。

费多洛维齐一下子瘫倒在地下。

"什么？"小樱惊呆了，霍地从椅子上站起来："你们竟判她死刑？你们什么都没有调查，凭什么做出判决？放她回去！坏蛋！"

有两人立刻上前，抓住小樱的双臂，怒火使小樱不顾一切的奋力挣扎想摆脱出来，可哪里挣得过那人强壮有力的擒拿，她被按了回去。

"你还是看看你的判决书吧。"中校把一张纸递给旁边的副官，"喂！你，去拿给她看。"

"是。"副官接过来，匆匆看了一眼，交给费多洛维齐。

这时候，小樱才注意到副官，在瞬息间他同小樱的眼光忽然相遇。他的眼睛里映着小樱眼睛的绿色。他们两人的眼光相遇了，在这相遇时刻，小樱知道—是啊，她知道—这个人心里想的同她自己一样。他们两人之间交换了一个无可置疑的信息。好像他们两人的心打通开来，各人的思想通过眼光而流到了对方的心里。

"我同你一致，那家伙就是个坏蛋！"副官似乎这样对她说："我完全知道你的想法。你的蔑视、仇恨、厌恶，我全都知道。不过别害怕，我站在你的一边！"

他望着小樱，眼神闪过忧郁和同情，然后立刻复原。其实，真实的感情，还有控制脸部的表情是不容易的。但是有那么一两秒钟的时间里，他的眼睛里的神色很可能暴露了他自己。他的眼睛，就像猎人的眼神，有攫取猎物时发出的光芒，一不小心就会被他抓住。只因他顾盼之间的忧郁和同情，在那电光火石的瞬间。从他的眼中，小樱一下子看到了一种仿佛久违的熟悉感，那是与生俱来的信仰，那属于王者的深邃眼神。

那张纸递到费多洛维齐面前，剩下的就是费多洛维齐在大喊：

"报告政府！"她叫道。"你们不用把我这样！我不是已经把什么都告诉你了吗？你还想知道什么？我没有什么不愿招供的，没有什么！你只要告诉我是什么，我都马上招供。你写下来，我就签字—什么都行！可不要这样判决！"

副官听着女孩的哭喊，似乎是动了同情心，又把那片纸拿回给中校，然后说："阁下，这个不妥。"

"怎么了？"

"中校，我们这么快办事，程序似乎不妥…"副官的话听起来却有似乎有些道理。

"这个你不要管！再乱说我就让你滚回列宁格勒去，再也别想来莫斯科工作！"

"可是我不认为这个两个女孩是坏人的，因为…"

"够了，你少给外国人说情，你又不是律师！"中校拍着桌子，"你，给我一边玩蛋去。"

"都给我安静！"

突然，门外传来了一个女孩的命令，声音并不大，但是屋子里立刻鸦雀无声。

"是你！"小樱发现竟然是娜塔莎。

小樱吃惊之下要站起来。

"娜塔莎！他们把你也逮到了！"

"他们早就把我逮到了。"娜塔莎说，口气里略带一种几乎感到歉意的讽刺，"樱小姐，他们判你的伙伴死刑，你不要大惊小怪的。在这，十二岁就够了！"

然后，从她背后出现了几个胸围粗壮的警卫。

"娜塔莎小姐！"中校立刻起身，站得笔直。

"以后叫我公主！"娜塔莎瞪了他一眼。

"是，公主！"中校回答，"我正在审问一个外国间谍和其同谋。"

费多洛维齐给带了出去，走路摇摇晃晃，脑袋低垂，一点劲儿都没有了。

"先让我看看这个樱小姐。"娜塔莎用嘲弄的眼神看着小樱，"这个女孩，是间谍，喔！"

"娜塔莎，你到这里来做什么？"小樱祈求说，"你快帮帮我！"

"我今天来这里，是进行北极飓风行动的。"娜塔莎的语气中带着阴森的感觉，"樱小姐，我想你是知道一些北极飓风的。"

"什么？"小樱一惊，"查丹科怎么样了？"

"你那么关心他做什么？"娜塔莎皱皱眉，"我爷爷病了，恐怕不能再履行职务了。这些事情，我的尤里先生已经为我办好了。"

"这就是你们的阴谋？"

"你们的反应还真是迟钝呀！樱小姐，你，现在是在世界上领土最辽阔的国家，但是，这里没有一寸天空能任你飞翔。"娜塔莎轻蔑的一笑，"我知道你对现在的莫斯科不是很喜欢，但是我还是要这样做的。不过再和你正式谈话之前，我还要—"

娜塔莎绕到了副官身边，突然伸手，从他的口袋里掏出一盘磁带。

娜塔莎的手下们立刻全都掏出武器，对准了他。

"如果领袖不幸出现意外，就寄出这卷带子。"娜塔莎大声念出了磁带上写的字，然后说，"你这个顽固的家伙，竟然还在秘密为查丹科服务！"

然后，娜塔莎把磁带放进了一个录音机里，按下ｐｌａｙ键。里面传出了一个哀伤的声音，是查丹科。

"要是有人收到这卷带子，那么我想我该已经…死了。我谜失了…我不知道…怎么…喔，祖国啊，我开始忘记…怎么说话了。呸！娜塔莎…在尤里的帮助下，她控制了我的心智！她杀了我。我的听众啊！要是…我现在死了，指挥权就给你了。我要授权给你，从现在…你将掌控我的联盟权力机…关、军队…士兵、坦克、战机、舰船，以及…妇孺。将这卷带子…传得愈广、愈远愈好。为了…联盟的光荣，为了公…平正义，把我的国家夺回来吧！"

２３ 血之瞳

磁带放完，然后就是音箱里传来的寂静。

"弗拉迪米尔先生，这磁带是要被带到哈瓦那、北平、平壤，还是布加勒斯特呢？哦！对了，这已经不重要了！因为，已经没有人能听得到了。"

娜塔莎把磁带踩碎，然后她转过头面对小樱，"不过，樱小姐，你还是听到了。"

"我不会让你得逞的！"小樱大喊。

副官见到事情败露了，也不顾有几个枪口对准他，他对娜塔莎大声训斥："你这个坏女孩，你爷爷收养你，你还要反抗他，你…"

副官还想说什么，可是娜塔莎接着平静地说："弗拉迪米尔先生，你实在是个技艺不高的特工，当年你去欧洲各国也没有拿到什么成果。你还没看到过我的另一只眼睛，对吧？"

"嗯？"副官对她的话不知所云。

"你的一切想法都逃不过它，这就是你失败的原因！"说着娜塔莎就摘下了左眼的眼罩，露出了下面的另一只眼睛。

"啊！你也有魔力！"小樱见到这个眼睛，一下子向后坐到了椅子上。随即小樱就感到一阵令人窒息的魔力袭来，充满房间。小樱似乎是感受到过这魔力，就在上次查丹科被控制的时候，还有小樱在地下要塞里被人控制。

那是一只恐怖的眼球，血红色的瞳孔，血红色的角膜，旁边还布满了红色的血丝。天那，几乎还有一滴红色的在向下滴。她的眼睛，竟然是魔鬼的模样。她似乎是魔鬼的女儿！

"啊！"副官露着恐怖的表情，"啊，啊！"

副官后退几步，但是撞到了墙。

"对…对…对不起，"他说，"我再也不敢了…对不起…我不是…"

一切辩解都不管用了，娜塔莎眼睛里窜出了紫色的火焰。副官看着他的眼睛，在那里又有灵光闪动，一道蓝光射出。那光是那么缥缈，深长，直接射入了他的眼睛。

"晚了！"娜塔莎的声音冰冷刺骨，"交出你的灵魂吧！"

最后，弗拉迪米尔张开嘴巴，要发出一个最强音表达自己的恐惧。然而，他终于什么都没发出来。

眼看着，那道青光渐渐转紫。弗拉迪米尔发现整个世界都在离自己而去，自己的物质和精神正在分离。

然后，他就彻底地成为了一个成了一具既不生又不死的剩下的躯体。他面无表情，双眼中像凝固一样呆板。

"Yes Princess. My mind is yours."

"很好，你，现在给我站起来！"娜塔莎命令。

弗拉迪米尔恭敬地站起。

娜塔莎慢慢踱步来到小樱面前，"你现在不要管我爷爷了。樱小姐，我记得我曾经对你说过我爷爷要研究什么魔力卡片的事情，对吧？"

"是，好像是的。"

"其实，我爷爷不太相信这种事的。"娜塔莎，突然停住，转身，"可是，我相信。樱小姐，你就是魔力卡片的所有者！我早就知道！"

"啊？"小樱惊呆了，"你为什么知道我会魔法？"

"你和你的李小狼真是天真啊！"娜塔莎向小樱狡黠地眨眨蓝色的眼睛，"你们根本不懂得如何把自己的魔力控制住并且不外泄。在懂得魔法的人的眼里，你们就像暴露在旷野中的猎物一样，随时等待着被猎枪射杀。"

"那你到底要干什么？"小樱向后退了一步，"是不是你把我们从未来挟持到过去的？"

"对的。樱小姐，就是这样的。你看到了吧！"娜塔莎用那只地狱之眼看着小樱，"这就是我的魔法，心灵控制。就在地下基地里，你领教过了吧！其实我爷爷也会这套把戏，不过是另一种方法罢了。"

一股地狱一般的魔力，逼得小樱的后背紧紧地贴在椅背上。

"你，现在，你把查丹科也变成你的傀儡？"小樱转过头避开了那红色的深渊，声音颤抖地问。

"哼。樱小姐，你错了！不止是现在！"娜塔莎一只手托住小樱的下颚，把小樱的头摆正，那红色的眼睛让小樱无处躲避，"在这里，查丹科本来就不是现实的化身。"娜塔莎轻轻摇着头，"对这里的多数人来讲，他更接近于虚构体，这样我才可以吧正义者的锋芒带离我阴谋歇息的天堂。这里真正的统治者，是那些不太知名的，从不露面的幕后操纵者！因为不为人知，操纵者能够不受任何阻挡地控制一切。小樱，你被愚弄了！这里的幕后操纵者就是我！"

"看来，这里的很多人都受你的控制。"小樱说。

"对！"娜塔莎不屑地说，"不但是我爷爷，还有尤里，那个傻瓜以为我会那么顺从地为他出谋划策，夺到我爷爷的职位。其实，我只要把那诱人的，能指挥一切的权力放在他眼前一晃，他就被我骗了，就把心智拱手给了我。对了，樱小姐，还有我带来的护卫，他们也是受我控制的人。"

"呃！"小樱感到一种巨大的压力压在她胸口上，让她喘不上来气。

娜塔莎指着小樱身后的一群护卫，小樱也向后看了看，"所以，樱小姐，你要在和我说话时小心些，不然我就命令他们让你尝到些苦头。"

"那，你把小狼如何了？"小樱不顾自己，急切地问，"还有知世和梅龄！"

"李小狼嘛。"娜塔莎绕到了桌子后，"他一切都好，我是不会把魔法用在他身上的。但是知世和梅龄我就不能保证了。"

"你放了他们"小樱大叫，"还有我的牌呢？"

娜塔莎坐到了中校的座位上，慢慢地取出了那摞小樱牌和星之钥匙。

"你说这个？"娜塔莎说，"谢谢你的提醒，我还没顾上看它们呢！"

"快还给我！"小樱想站起来，却被娜塔莎的侍卫抓住。

娜塔莎一张张翻动着粉色的卡牌，嘴上露出不满的情绪。

"泡？完全没用的牌，这种牌带在身上我都闲浪费空间—花？没搞错吧？雨…云…静移环雪声歌，樱小姐，你能不能给我一个有用的？"

娜塔莎翻动的手停了下来，目光停留在盾牌上，她的嘴角露出了一丝微笑。

"这张还算差不多，不管怎么说，也是战斗中能够防御的。"

"你看够了吗？"小樱生气地说，"我的牌不是你的玩具！"

"樱小姐，我不想干什么。我不能把它们还给你，虽然你的牌实在是对我没有用处！我想是我们好好谈判的时候了。"娜塔莎又戴上了眼罩。

"你先把小狼还给我！"小樱愤怒地说。

"这不重要，樱小姐，你要知道，这里是莫斯科。这里处理的问题是关乎全世界的命运的，在这里谈你的李小狼实在是有些不合时宜的。"娜塔莎不慌不忙地说，"等我们谈完，我自然会把李小狼还给你。"

"那好，你说什么？"

"我说，你们两个对我是有利用价值的！"娜塔莎看着小樱，就像是老师看着学生，"我的超能力可以控制过去、现在和将来。因为我的心灵控制需要巨大的精神力量，你们回到以前的时间给了我另一次机会。"

"的确是你把我们劫持到这里的！"小樱好像明白了什么，"娜塔莎，你不要忘了，我的魔力你还不能控制。"

小樱抬起头，紧盯着娜塔莎。

"谁控制过去，谁就控制未来，反之亦然！我亲爱的樱小姐，你是没办法威胁我的。只要你敢轻举妄动的话，你就再也见不到你的李小狼了。"

"你好卑鄙！"小樱厌恶地说。

"首先，你和李小狼一直都在我的掌控中，这点你也已经知道一些了。"娜塔莎轻声笑道，"在莫斯科大学你差点被自杀，也是我的编排呢！这是我对你的考验，看看你的魔力是否值得利用。对了，我施过法的星之勋章没用了，免费送你了！"娜塔莎接过了侍卫递来的一杯水，喝了一小口，接着说，"但是，你不知道的是，你的梦，也是我控制的。"

"啊？"小樱的头脑中立刻回想起了。梦境，竟然是制造的梦境，娜塔莎的魔力这么强。那么这梦境应该有预知性和真实性。况且那梦中的城市像就是莫斯科，难道那梦中女孩的身份是娜塔莎？十有八九。小樱多么不情愿接受这个事实啊！她倒宁愿这只是"梦"牌的一个恶作剧，但是…

"这只有魔力很强的我才能做到。"娜塔莎玩弄着自己的头发，"人们在梦中梦到我时，我就会吸附做梦者的魔力，甚至干扰做梦者的意志、摄去心魄。"

"你，你难道也控制过我的行动？"小樱感到一阵阵后怕。

"那倒没有，樱小姐的魔力还是挺强的。只有尤里那种倒霉蛋才会遇到那种情况。但是，我用我的心灵魔法发现了一些有趣的结论。这比教我的笨狗算术或意念弯勺子有趣多了！"

小樱并不回应。

"我想，你已经在地下室看到了那些试验器材，那都是我和我的忠心耿耿的仆人的心血。"娜塔莎似乎对这样的结果感到很满意，于是目光又转回到小樱身上，揶揄地说："樱小姐，人脑的确是充满电流的潘多拉魔盒，我只不过是通过我的超能力正开始了解而己。大部分人的头脑仅仅是接收机。但有些人比较先进，能不受影响地独自选择传递及接收电荷。比如，你和李小狼，就可以阻止我对你们的心灵控制。"

"那是因为我们两个的魔力。"小樱握紧拳头。

"樱小姐，别太乐观了。我是在世界上最强大的国家！你要服从于我。"娜塔莎的眼中露出了邪恶，"我希望你能答应我，借我你和小狼的魔力让我用一下。"

"办不到！谁会和魔鬼联盟？没有！"

"你怎么知道我是魔鬼呢？樱小姐，你得了解一下在这里谁最坏。不是我，而是查丹科！"

"什么？"小樱感到困惑，"查丹科是你的爷爷呀！"

"你听好。这要从很早以前开始。"娜塔莎开口。

然后，娜塔莎停了一下，开始回忆，"樱小姐，我小时候本来也有父母，也有幸福的家，就在里加。但是，我的母亲有些不同，她有超能力的。她的视力与正常人一样，但她还能用皮肤的不同部位辨认物品、图像和文字，甚至，看透墙壁。也许是我母亲的超能力的遗传，小时候的我长得十分可爱，金发，圆脸，声音甜美。可是唯一的缺陷，就是左眼不是蓝色，而是奇怪的红色。医院的医生做了检查，告诉我说这是很特殊的一种病，对人体没有任何的伤害，仅仅是基因变异引起的虹膜异色。我的父母这才放下心来。"

"哦！这个和你爷爷有什么关系？"

"你听我说！"娜塔莎拍了拍桌子，"后来，军方知道了我妈妈有超能力的事，他们要求我妈妈为他们进行情报的收集工作。"

"你妈妈没有答应他们？"小樱猜测。

"对，樱小姐。"娜塔莎点头，"我妈妈不会为他们做这种事情，她本来就讨厌那种工作和那种人。"

娜塔莎抓起桌子上的那张纸，眼睛扫了一下上面的字。

"但是，情报机构就一直缠住我妈妈。她忍无可忍，就和我爸爸商量想离开这里到美国去。没想到，就因为这个想法，他们就被诬陷为叛国。"

"天哪！"小樱感到难以置信。

"对！最可恨那些毒蛇猛兽，那伙强盗不但诬陷我父母，还不放过我家其它人，为什么？因为他们阻止阴谋诡计的实现。之后'他们'还不罢休，又逮捕了我的舅舅，对了，还有我的姑妈。军事法庭宣告我的舅舅无罪。尽管如此，根据'他们'的命令，他还是被处决了。从此，他们就失踪了、蒸发了，我再也没见过他们。连我都被他们逮捕了，那时候我八岁！他们决定了就一定会来逮到你。总是在夜里—逮捕总是在夜里进行的。突然在睡梦中你就惊醒了，一只粗手捏着你的肩膀，灯光直射你的眼睛，床边围着一圈凶狠的脸孔。在绝大多数情况下不举行审讯，不报道逮捕消息，人就是这么销声匿迹了，而且总是在夜里。你的名字从登记册上除掉了，你做过的一切事情的记录都除掉了，你的存在也给否定了，接着被遗忘了。你被取消，消灭了：通常用的字眼是：化为乌有！"

娜塔莎坐在桌子前，看着小樱哭了出来，她把眼罩摘下来，闭着的左眼也不自觉地流泪。她把眼泪擦掉，又戴上眼罩。

"娜塔莎，我理解你的。"小樱安慰她，"我希望…"

"不！住口！你不理解！木之本樱！"娜塔莎大喊，"你不是生活在这里，你什么都不知道！你不了解我的路为什么越走越窄！你不能想到我经历了什么！后来'他们'竟然把我流放到北极，还要秘密处决我。有两个家伙把我骗到了北极的荒原，要对我下毒手。我当时对着他们大哭，哀求他们，可是这对那些冷血动物不管用，我好恨！本来那时我的生命只有最后几分钟了，可是在那地狱一般的冰原上，我终于用泪水和仇恨唤醒了我的另一只眼睛的力量。就是这只眼睛—曾让我的小伙伴们说这是魔鬼的像征，不愿意接近我的—眼睛。它继承了我妈妈的魔力，并且更加强大，那就是—窥探和控制人的灵魂！"

"老天！"小樱说。

"利用这个力量，我轻而易举地制服了这两个坏蛋，并得知执行那些所有的罪行的人中，有一个人叫安纳托尼·查丹科。他这个挑拨者在国家中取得了这种地位，成为主席。他这个恶棍以数不清的尸体博得太上皇的信任，然后爬上政府高位，成为了最高权力的继承人。"

小樱默默听着。她确信自己一定不能承受这么多恩怨情仇，她不禁为娜塔莎的坚强感动。

"所以，我就利用魔法控制了西伯利亚总督，让他把我推荐给查丹科，查丹科这个老家伙的独子早在二战时就牺牲了，而且他根本就没有记住过他的受害者中还有一个女孩叫娜塔莎，于是他就收养我作为孙女。"

"原来是这样。"小樱说，"所以你要…"

"改变这一切！"娜塔莎的身子因激动而颤抖，"所以我需要你的帮助！帮我掌控全世界！"

"你为什么？"小樱的胳膊抵着椅子的扶手，"你不是已经拥有莫斯科了吗？"

"樱小姐，我为什么要满足于只领导一个国家？假如我可以控制全世界。"娜塔莎一把扯下了眼罩，红色的眼睛像是地狱的入口。

"因此，我已失去天堂，

我确知此事。

我这曾经信仰上帝的灵魂，

现已注定要下地狱。"

这就是娜塔莎的地狱的诗篇！

２４ 我愿意

这时候，大门打开了，走进来两个人。

那正是知世和莓铃。

"啊！是你们。"小樱站起来，和她们说话，"我好想你们。"

小樱感觉，她的朋友们来了，她就不怕了。因为有人理解她，有人和她站在一起。

可是，她们面对小樱毫无反应。好像是身子被冰冻住了，她们再也不能恢复神志。甚至，不能眨一眨眼。

"你，你们怎么了？"小樱这才略微明白了娜塔莎魔力的恐怖。

"她们睡着了。"小樱身后，娜塔莎得意地说，"她们的灵魂被我拿走了！"

"你…"小樱回过头，眼中滚着眼泪。

"你还不投降？"娜塔莎得意地说，"那好。"

这时候，大门打开，两个黑衣人押解着一个人进来。

那是小狼。

"小樱。"小狼无力地叫了一声。

"小狼！"小樱扑过去。

但是在最后，小樱还是被几只手抓住了。

那是知世和莓铃，她们脸上罩着严霜，无比严肃。

"你们干什么？我是小樱！"小樱急了，她明明知道知世和莓铃已经不是自己的朋友了，但是小樱还是在祈祷奇迹发生。

"知世，你为什么抓我这么紧？快放开我。我是小樱，我是来救你们的！"

知世还是那样看着她，就像是商场中的木头模特，漂亮，然而就是面无表情。

莓铃也是那样瞪着她，她的眼神就像是被冰冻一般。她不言语，也不作出任何表情。

小樱的心，紧张得要碎了。她的声音，开始带着一种胆怯的语调。因为她知道，有一个可怕的情况在她的朋友们身上发生。那一定是最危险的。小樱挣扎、恳求、解释、责备。然而，什么都没用。她的最好的朋友都不认识她了，永远成为了她的敌人，要把她永远消灭。

小樱挣扎了半天，终于没了力气。她又被按回到了椅子上。

"樱小姐，不必了。"娜塔莎突然说道，"这是你的朋友吗？"

"你把她们的灵魂还回来！"小樱大口喘着气。

"这些人现在成为我的手下了。她们很忠诚，只对我忠诚。"

"你…"

"怎么样！"娜塔莎狞笑，"我总是有更多人能差遣。现在你还有何话说？"

"快放了他们。"小樱说。

"我现在要你的魔力！"娜塔莎张开了手。

"不行，我的东西，不能给你！"

"不，樱小姐，你会的！是你，你激活了它们。"娜塔莎张开的手抓住了一团空气，用力捏，"你的魔力对我太宝贵，我要你答应。否则，我要对你展示世界上最可怕的东西。世界上最可怕的东西因人而异。可能是活埋，也可能是烧死，也可能是淹死，也可能是钉死，也可能是其它各种各样的死法。在有些情况下，最可怕的东西是一些微不足道的东西，甚至不是致命的东西。"

"休想！"小樱大叫。

"别装样子了！对每一个人来说，都各有不能忍受的事情—连想也不能想的事情。这并不牵涉到勇敢和怯懦问题。要是你从高处跌下来时抓住一根绳子，这并不是怯懦。要是你从水底浮上水面来，尽量吸一口气，这也并不是怯懦。这不过是一种无法不服从的本能。"娜塔莎奸笑，"而对于你，樱小姐，我知道你和你的朋友们的关系。你宁可自己死去一千次，也不会让他们做出牺牲的。"

"你…想做什么？"

"我做的事情可以很简単。比如，樱小姐，我可以看透你的心灵，啊！多奇妙的力量！我看到了最令你恐惧的事情。"

"你…你，看到了？"小樱感到一丝不安。

"最令你恐惧的事情，不是什么数学，也不是鬼怪，甚至不是死亡，而是你的李小狼。你最怕我伤害他。对吧？"一边说着，娜塔莎对她的手下使了个暗号。

他们在小狼身上打了几拳，虽然不算重，可是小狼还是疼得叫了一声。小樱的心中更痛。

"好！我投降！"小樱哭着说，她不敢听小狼叫疼。

"小樱，你不要！"小狼还咬着牙坚持。

"小狼，为了我们在一起，我愿意！"小樱的泪眼看了一眼小狼。

然后，娜塔莎又看看小樱。

"你还是服从我了，真是听话。"娜塔莎回头说，"那好，把她的李小狼还给她。"

说着，他的手下把小樱的手铐解开，同时他们松开了小狼，把他丢到小樱身上。

"小狼，你没事吧！"

"小樱，你好傻！"小狼痛苦地说，声音微弱，双臂抱住小樱。

"只要你没事就好了。"

"你说什么呀！你这么做很危险！"小狼想站起来，可是那里起得来。他的样子真可怜，小樱看着默默落泪。

这时候，娜塔莎站起来。她把星之钥匙和卡片放在了身上。对小樱和小狼说：

"我要去办最后一件事情，你们跟我来。"

然后他们都离开了这里。

…

２５ 心灵终结

这里是莫斯科的电视塔"欧洲第一塔"，世界第二，高５７３．５米。在全市都可看到它。

天空上有一层层的浓云遮住阳光，好像现在已经黑天了。浓云凝聚成一团团的，在莫斯科塔上空形成了一种压抑的气氛。

在塔底，有无数的军人在来回巡逻。竟然连坦克车都来了，真不知道这里有什么名堂。

这时候，开来一辆汽车。汽车停下，娜塔莎从车里下来。小樱和小狼也下来。

小狼还有些虚弱，小樱在一旁搀扶着他。

"呵！"站在塔底，小樱抬起头，才能看清塔的全部。

"怎么样？"娜塔莎得意地问。

"好高呦！"小樱说。

走过来一个军官，对娜塔莎敬个礼。

"娜塔莎公主，一切就绪！"

"好！我们上去。"

说着娜塔莎走进去，小樱和小狼也被几个士兵推了进去。

这么高的塔有高速电梯通到塔顶。

在电梯里，小狼警觉地问娜塔莎："你这里有什么？"

"这不过是一个电视塔，刚刚落成。"娜塔莎随意地说。

"不对，你在隐瞒什么！"小狼盯着他。

"你们想知道吗？"

"想！"小狼和小樱说，"快告诉我们你的阴谋是什么。"

娜塔莎却不回答。

很快，电梯到达了顶端。在距地面三百三十七米处，有一观景台，可以俯视莫斯科全市。还有一处地板改为透明玻璃，人们可以看到脚下的风光。

站在这玻璃上，小樱就好像是感到自己飞了起来。下面的距离太高了，连坦克都变成了火柴盒大小，她不敢低头看。

观景台的周围有几台奇特的机器，上面有规律地闪动着指示灯的光亮。

"樱小姐，李小狼，现在，或许我可以向你们解说一下。"娜塔莎微笑着。

"你早就不该隐瞒了！"小狼指着娜塔莎。

"你们听好。"娜塔莎停了一下，"查丹科，我的仇人！很可恶！查丹科，他建立了这么一个电视塔。"

"你在说什么？"小樱感到谜惑，"你的话都没有逻辑了。"

"不，我很清醒。但是，我满腔的热血已经沸腾了！"娜塔莎的眼睛流出了巨大的魔力，"我早就在这里边建造了一些装置。这样我的心灵控制超能力，就可以最大地发挥作用。很快，我的超能力波就会被加载到无线电波中，输送到全世界！"

"什么？"一旁的小狼简直不敢相信，"娜塔莎，你简直是个疯子。你怎么能这么做！"

"李小狼，樱小姐，你不明白的。查丹科毁了我的家庭！"娜塔莎沉重地说，"而且，我不但是为了复仇，更为了彻底改变这个世界，打败一切邪恶！有了这个信标，我就能传送想传送的信息。全世界的人终将受我所掌控，身、心都不例外，甚至我还能控制他们的灵魂。"

娜塔莎的左眼中放出了紫红色的烟雾，飘浮在小樱周围的如柳絮般轻盈的半流体。

"不，你怎么能对全世界复仇？"小樱着急地说。

"那又怎么了？你不用担心，这一点都不会有痛苦，而且当你们没有独立意志之后，生活会变得更简単一些。我并不是报复狂。我可以爱我的敌人，但只有在他们遭受报复之后，我才能爱他们。那时我才能对他们敞开心扉。因为，未报仇之前，苦涩会留在人的心中。"

"你说话太绝对了。不会这样的！"小樱和小狼同时说。

"人们没有独立意志，就没有欺骗，没有贪婪，没有犯罪，没有查丹科！那样多美呀！"娜塔莎抬起头，"我要把旧的世界打个落花流水！"

"你怎么能因为这些就干那种蠢事呢？"小狼说。

"世界上有好多人为了金钱、地位、权力、虚荣干出好多坏事。我认为，人们能思考实在是一个大麻烦。就因为人能思考，他们就可以千方百计地谋害他们不喜欢的人。查丹科，还有一大帮他的手下，都是这种人。"娜塔莎阐释着自己的理论，"对我新世界的臣民来说，真理就是顺从。我要求他们向我的圣坛贡献出他们所珍爱的一切！"

"不可能！"小樱大叫，"人们没有独立意志，就没有真爱，没有友谊，没有亲情。人们不再可能有爱情、友谊、生活的乐趣、欢笑、好奇、勇气、正直。这样的世界太可怕了。"

"算了，你们就耐心等待吧！我是正确的，我一会儿会证明给你们看的。"娜塔莎一跺脚，"再过一段时间，我就可以让这个装置发出精神能量波，控制整个星球上的所有心灵，从此以后，再也没所谓的'个人意志'，只有我的意志！"

娜塔莎的双眼突然睁开，左眼里面闪动着明亮而阴冷的紫光。身边的仪器也都亮了起来。

然后，这里的光线逐渐变得格外暗淡，看什么都已经开始朦胧模糊起来。小樱随即就发现，在下面，玻璃地板变成了黑色，那种漆黑的颜色，即使在光线暗淡的环境中，也显得格外突出。那是一种没有什么存在感、十分虚无的漆黑，又像是在水晶石里流动着的黑色墨汁，正在由中心慢慢向四周移动。整个玻璃地板，已有大半变为了黑色。一道红光发出，两个魔法阵出现在了地板中央。

这两个魔法阵太特殊了，小樱的魔法阵是金灿灿的，而这个，竟然是一个血红色的圆环中套着一个红五角星。它是那么刺眼，那么恐怖。

还没等小樱和小狼反应过来，娜塔莎的手下突然抓住小樱和小狼，把他们硬推到了其中一个魔圈的中心。

"这是什么？好强的魔力！"小樱感到大事不妙。

"不好！快躲开！"小狼也惊慌地退后。

"啊"小樱想逃走，可是她却撞到了一堵看不见的屏障上。

原来他们两个已经被这个魔圈罩住了。小樱感受到了一阵阵强大的魔力在从自己身体中流出，但是这不是她自己控制的。

"不要！"小樱使劲用手敲着那道透明的墙，可是墙上只是闪了几下光。

看着小樱惊恐的样子，娜塔莎大笑着。她不慌不忙地走到了另一个魔法阵里。

"樱小姐，把你们的魔力也借给我吧！你要明白。那个愚笨的查丹科的罪恶灵魂已经死亡，世界各国的领袖和他们的国民也会落入我的控制之中，你很快你将会乞求我的同情与怜悯。或许你将活下去，变成毫无自我意识的奴隶，这说不定可以讨我高兴。"

"我们不给！"小樱和小狼互相握住双手，坚定地说。

"到了这时候，就容不得你们的想法了！"娜塔莎走到了玻璃地板的中心。下面就是莫斯科，下面就是全世界，"要创造人类的幸福，就要我自己！今天，我将名垂史册。今天，我将摧毁旧有的一切，所有人的城市、家园、梦想，或许还有更多可以摧毁。"

外面的时间一下子变慢了。好像一切都安静了下来，人们的喧闹声消失了，鸟鸣声消失了，连微风也消失了。旁边的红旗也垂下了头。一切在等待着，等待着最后的时刻。

"全世界听着！只有完全的服从，可以拯救你及你的家人，空出你的心灵，并顺从我的意志，我是娜塔莎，服从我吧！"娜塔莎的口中在念念有词：

"在诅咒和命运的刑具中，

一个灵攫取了我的所有；

整个世界已被抛诸脑后，

我剩下的只有恨仇。

我将在上苍建起我的王座，

寒冷与恐惧是其顶端，

谜信的战栗是其基座，

而其主人，就是那最黑暗的极度痛苦。

以健康眼光看待它的人，

将面色惨白、哑口无言地后退；

在盲目、寒冷的必死命运掌控下，

他将为自己的幸福快乐预备坟墓。

那时我将如神一般，

在雨中穿过各国，凯旋而行。

我说的每一个字都是火与业，

我胸中的那一位与创世之神平起平坐。"

小樱和小狼可以看到自己的魔力像是一条条水流一样流走，流向了娜塔莎。同时他们觉得越来越乏力。

"啊！"小樱和小狼觉得全身无力，他们软软地倒在了脚下红色的海洋中。红色就好似滚烫的熔岩，立刻吞没了他们。

整个莫斯科塔突然放出了恐怖的紫色光芒，紫色光芒射向天空。那就像是一把锋利的宝剑，向天空刺去。

紫色光芒射入云端，斩断了浓云。忽见漆黑的天空中出现了一道血红色的裂痕，那云层实在太厚，在地面看来，便以为还在夜晚。但这时黑云被上升的光芒冲开一条裂缝，天空上的奇景，使人顿时目瞪口呆，这是天堂的崩落的情景！

无论小樱和小狼是有意识还是无意识的做出任何行动，都决不可能阻止最终灾难的发生。在无形之中，有一种凡人无法窥测的神秘力量控制这一切，而他们两个只不过是沙漠风暴中的一粒细沙，又如同是汪洋大海中的一滴水珠，即便再怎么拼命挣扎，也永远都是身不由己。在魔法阵中，两人受到了光的包围，耗尽了所有魔力的两人，陷入了昏谜，但紧握在一起的两双手，却没有分离。

覆盖住天空的大团黑云中间的裂痕越来越大，万道血红的霞光从缝隙中穿了下来。天空周围的黑云在旋转，形成了一个大漩涡，空气似乎也在急剧流转，呼呼生风，到处都充满了不详的气息，好像世界末日就要降临。

塔下的所有人，都被巨大的气流在来回冲撞。这妖魔般的狂风，分明是要把人的灵魂和肉体吹开。所有人被这劲风一吹，感觉身体像是纸的，随时可能被卷到空中。天变的太快，半分钟的时间都不到，风就大的让人无法张嘴，四周气流澎湃之声，俨然万千铁骑冲锋而来，让人连一个字都说不出口来。

突然，塔顶的光线凝聚成了一个巨大的光的球体。紫色的球体带着静电，噼啪作响。然后是球体的剧烈地收缩和膨胀，没经过几个涨与缩。紫色的球体就爆炸了。爆炸中心吹出了红色的冲击波，冲击波扫过了莫斯科，扫过了俄罗斯的平原，扫过了全世界。

摧毁一切自由意志的力量，首先将笼罩布拉格，然后是日内瓦，接着是伦敦，最后…华盛顿的灯火将会熄灭。

多希望你们能够亲眼目睹，多希望你们能够身临其境。除了在哈勃望远镜或者和平号空间站的轨道上，恐怕没有什么地点能看到这么壮观的景像。一个斑点，就像是木星的大红斑，在欧亚大陆中形成，它突然扩大，快速吞噬蔚蓝色，把这个星球变成了紫红色。最后的一抹蓝色，仅仅还残存在距莫斯科的另一端的地球上。

…

纽约城中，黎明刚刚来临。布鲁克林桥现在看起来更像是一个给这个城市的礼物。在不断变化的市中心，它就像是不被喧嚣侵扰的美的化身。远方是自由女神像，正在注视着即将繁忙的海运。

但是，没有任何征兆，四周的天际起了变化。蓝色的清空变为了黑紫色，圆形的天穹中，蓝色在急速减少。黑紫色像是一个正在收紧的口袋，从四面八方扑向了城市的天顶，天光顿时暗下来。只见四面八方天空中伸出一条条长长的厚重黑云，宛如一条条横在空中的黑龙，又似乎是一条黑色天河悬于天际，逐渐与这里已陷入黑暗的天空连为一体，聚集在雕像上空，立时将自由女神像笼上了一层阴影。

在黑色的云层中，传来了一个女孩幽幽的声音：

"我谨代表我伟大的联盟—Яеｕｎｉоｎ ｏｆ Ｓоｖｉеｔ Ｓосｉａｌｉｓｔ Яеｐｕｂｌｉсｓ—诚挚的邀请美国国民。瞧瞧你们的自由女神像，看看她在我的力量面前是如何的黯然失色。在片刻之间，你们一度强大的纽约市，将步入自由女神像的后尘，而决定权在你们手上。你们可以继续哀悼自己的过去—你们的美利坚分众国（Ｄеｕｎｉｔеｄ Ｓｔａｔеｓ ｏｆ Аｍеｒｉсａ）—也可以选择投降，屈服于今天我们伟大的红色黎明！"

…

然后，一切恢复了安静。莫斯科塔顶，只有一道稀疏的紫光还射向天空，天空已经变成了暗红色。地面，水面，建筑，道路都被天空映得似乎是在流血，这个世界的一切都笼罩在了一种恐怖的紫色中。天空中的阴云在塔顶形成了一个巨大的眼睛的形状。天空是一片诡异的黑紫色。云散了，可是的太阳迟迟没有出现，一切都预示着危险的临近。地面上的人都昏倒了，一动不动。

２６ 美丽的新世界

在观景台，一切又恢复了到了刚才的样子。地面上的魔法阵在慢慢褪色。娜塔莎慢慢地从施法的集中精力中解脱出来，她骄傲地看看倒在地上的小樱和小狼。

"哈哈！你们明白了吗？现在，全世界的人都服从于我！"她扶着墙，喘着粗气。刚才消耗了她太多魔力。

娜塔莎刚刚说出这话，突然她发现，自己夺走的小樱和小狼的魔力又随着一道道金光回到了小樱和小狼身体里。然后，就见小樱的手微微抽动了一下。她的脸色中顿时流露出惊恐。

之后，小樱就睁开了眼睛。

"我这是…"小樱慢慢站起来。

"你怎么没有被我控制？"娜塔莎惊慌失措。

"呃！这是，嗯？"小樱还有些不太清醒情况。

"你为什么不听从我的旨意！"

"啊！娜塔莎，我当然不会。"小樱想起了一切，猛地抬起头，"我的魔力会保护我！"

这时候，小狼也醒过来，小樱扶起他。

"娜塔莎，你还有什么，我们都不怕！"小狼冷俊的双眼盯着娜塔莎。

"你们，真是不好对付。要知道，我都已经控制全世界了！"娜塔莎恶狠狠地说着，然后她向着下面说道：

"我的臣民们，你们起来！"

透过玻璃地板，只见下面的各色人物纷纷站起，他们抬起头缓缓走到塔底下，围成一个又一个圈子。

"好，你们随我下去！"娜塔莎命令小樱和小狼。

"下去我们也不怕你！"小狼说。

…

在塔下，小樱、小狼和娜塔莎面对着数以百万计的人。他们都一声不响，默默盯着娜塔莎。娜塔莎的魔力果然可以抽去活人的魂魄，剩下的躯体，便成了一具既不生又不死的行尸走肉。

"你们看，木之本樱，李小狼，所有人听我控制。"娜塔莎看着小樱和小狼，"你们应该对我借你们的魔力做的事情表示吃惊！"

说着，她对着下面挥起手，就像是乐团的指挥，在指挥着一支曲子。娜塔莎也在指挥着自己的臣民，为自己演奏内心邪恶的音符。

娜塔莎每次抬起手，下面的人们就高呼一声：

"Long live our princess！"

"Our princess is master！ My mind is yours！"

这是人的浪潮，这情景让小樱瞠目结舌。

"你们不要这样！"小樱对着人群大叫。

这时候，小樱发现知世竟然在人群前，她跑过去，晃着知世的肩膀。

"知世，你快醒醒！"

可是，知世的双眼放着一道红色的光，无神地看着小樱。

"你是不能阻止他们的！小樱！"娜塔莎看了看小樱。

立刻，观众中间到处响起了躁动声。

知世眼睛的隔膜也一阵抽搐。小樱看到她的脸时不由得感到说不出的滋味，各种感情都有，使小樱感到痛苦。

"木之本樱，李小狼，你们为什么不效忠于娜塔莎公主！"知世冷冰冰地说。

后面也传来了相同的话，一遍遍地重复！

这时候，娜塔莎对着人群挥动了一下拳。同时，小樱和小狼看到一道阴冷的魔力从她手中发出，撒向人群。人群立刻涌动起来。

然后，仇恨就被点燃了，人群突然达到了狂热的程度。不出三十秒钟，一切矜持都没有必要了。一种夹杂着恐惧和报复情绪的快意，一种要杀人、虐待、用大铁锤痛打别人脸孔的欲望，似乎像一股电流一般穿过了这一群人，甚至使人违反本意地变成一个恶声叫喊的疯子。大家都跳了起来，大声高喊，要想压倒小樱的声音。小樱好像看到费多洛维齐脸孔通红，嘴巴一张一闭，好像离了水的鱼一样。尤里用鞋后跟使劲地跺地面。甚至查丹科的粗犷的脸也涨红了，他宽阔的胸膛胀了起来，不断地战栗着，好像受到电流的袭击。这两分钟的喧闹之所以可怕，不是因为所有人必须参加表演，而是要避开娜塔莎的魔力而不参加是不可能的。

但是就在这一刹那间，娜塔莎走到前台，她的出现使人群放心地深深松了一口气。没有人听见娜塔莎在说什么。她说的只是几句鼓励的话，那种话一般都是在战斗的喧闹声中说的，无法逐字逐句听清楚，但是说了却能让她的臣民们恢复信心。

人群立刻平静下来。费多洛维齐扑在她前面一排人的肩膀上。哆哆嗦嗦地轻轻喊一声："Ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ，我的救星！"然后，她向她的万能的主人伸出双臂。接着又双手捧面。很明显，她是在做祷告。

这时，全部在场的人缓慢地、有节奏地、深沉地再三高叫："Ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ！"

他们叫得很慢，在第一个Ｐ和第二个Ｐ之间停顿很久。这种深沉的声音令人奇怪地有一种野蛮的味道，小樱仿佛听到了赤脚的踩踏和铜鼓的敲打。他们这样大约喊了三十秒钟。这种有节奏的叫喊在感情冲动压倒一切的时候是常常会听到的。这一部分是对这个公主的英明伟大的赞美，但更多的是一种催眠，有意识地用有节奏的闹声来麻痹小樱的意识。小樱心里感到一阵凉。"Ｐ— Ｐ！Ｐ— Ｐ！"的叫喊总使她充满了恐惧。

"伟大的公主！１３１３１１３！"（用英文来念数字）

这里人的思想所表现出的境况就像一个刚刚遭受过轰炸的地区，只有几座像样的建筑还相对完好，孤零零地站立在已经荒芜人烟、满目疮痍的街道上。

"你…你要干什么？"小樱和小狼的心怦然跳动，"我们真后悔答应你！"

"听我说！你们将服从我！"娜塔莎的红色的眼睛映出小樱和小狼吃惊的表情，"你们应该和他们一样的。"

"你！"小樱壮起胆子，"娜塔莎，你不要太自信。我们还没受你控制。"

"你们要听话，否则今晚就没有甜点吃。看看你们的魔力和我的结合后的效果吧！"娜塔莎自信地说，"木之本樱，李小狼，我还要谢谢你们呢！"

"不！"小樱和小狼异口同声说。

"木之本樱，你们不要再坚持了，我拥有全世界的！"娜塔莎慢慢逼近，"沙皇制度仅仅由于有了十三万贵族—一些在自己的地区、各自行使警察权的封建领主—便能维持几个世纪，现在我拥有全世界的忠诚的人，能坚持几十年呢？"她的左眼中又发射出邪恶的心灵魔法的光，但是小樱和小狼没有受一点影响。

这时候，小樱瞪着他，一字一句坚定地说道："我刚刚是收了你的暗算。但是，我要战胜你，我一定会战胜你。"

"为什么？"不知道什么缘故，娜塔莎好像看到小樱的眼中有一种比子夜里的星辰还要美丽的光芒，这种光芒，迫得她对小樱认真看待。为什么一个小孩子，会有这种气魄？

"因为，我不是一个人，"小樱慢慢地回答，"我有小狼，有小可，还有我哥哥、我爸爸，我有我的朋友，他们给我勇气和爱，而你，除了一些受你指挥的工蜂和蚂蚁，什么都没有！"

你，什么都没有！这句话像是一道闪电，击中了娜塔莎心灵最薄弱的部分。

"啊！木之本樱！你们太过分了！"娜塔莎跳起来，"你们总是嘲笑我，想夺走我的一切！"

一边的小狼也怒斥道："我和小樱不是那个意思！你不要乱猜！"

"我受够了！"娜塔莎堵住耳朵，"我现在连死都不怕还怕活着吗？更不怕你们！"

一阵脚步声传来，先是一个年轻军官潇洒地走了过来。他穿着黑制服的身躯细而长，全身似乎都发出擦亮的皮靴的光泽，他的线条笔挺的，苍白的脸好像蜡制的面具。又冲过来十几个士兵。他们的双眼中都闪烁着腥红色的光。随着娜塔莎的情绪越来越激动，他们眼中的红光也越来越强。小樱的胳膊还不如他们的大拇指和食指合拢来那么粗。他们甚至可以把小樱的胳膊掐断，同折断一根胡萝卜一样，不费吹灰之力。

他们逼近了，慢慢地走向小樱和小狼，就像是一具具僵尸。

士兵们不费吹灰之力就抓住了小樱和小狼。

娜塔莎俯身望着小樱。因为离得很近，她的脸显得很大，从下面望上去，左眼丑陋得怕人。此外，娜塔莎还充满了一种兴奋的表情，紧张得近乎疯狂。小樱的心一沉。但是就在这个时候，娜塔莎转过身去，踱了一两步，又继续说，不过不像刚才那么激动了。

"木之本樱，我已经控制了一切，你们不能质疑！"娜塔莎说。

"你还有理智吗？"小狼问道。

"来人！把他们两个给我投入最深的地牢，给他们加上最沉重的镣铐。"娜塔莎大声命令。

"娜塔莎，你冷静点！"小樱大叫。

"别以为你们能够救自己的命！"娜塔莎冷冷地说，"在我的世界里，凡是走上歧途的人，没有一个人能幸免。即使我决定让你寿终，你也永远逃不脱我的影响。在这里发生的事是你永远的烙印。你事先必须了解！"

然后，她就突然伸出手，向小樱的喉咙抓来。

小樱感到了呼吸困难，她感觉世界暗了下来，死亡正慢慢的逼近，身体也好像变轻了。

这，这就是死亡的感觉吗？

小樱眼前一黑就什么也不知道了。

…

２７ 插翅难飞

小樱也不知昏谜了多少时候，终于醒来。

小樱睁眼见昏暗一团，不知身在何处。她一阵伤心，一阵焦急。小樱当即叫："小狼！小狼！"

"小樱！我在这里。"

然后，小樱就觉得自己被抱起来了。凭着直觉和友情，小樱知道了那就是小狼。

啊！小樱还是和小狼在一起的。不管这是地牢也好，地狱也好，只要能和小狼在一起，小樱心里就好受多了。

小樱支撑着想要坐起。她显然没死，在黑暗中，小樱只听到自己身上铁链声音。小樱缓睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是灰色的石头天花板。小樱试着动一下身子，耳里听到哗哗啦铁链坠地的声音。她发现自己纤细雪颈上戴了一个粗重乌黑的铁圈，上面有一个金属扣环，扣环连的铁链顺着小樱的胸前垂下来；与铁链相连的手铐锁在一起，又厚又宽的手铐铐住小樱的双腕，小樱的手彻底被限制了行动，正无助地乱抓着。与脖子上的项圈、手臂上的铁铐成一对的，就是她双足上的脚镣，两个沉重乌黑的脚镣，中间用铁链相连，箝制住双腿的行动；她纤细的腰上横勒一条铁带，房顶上面有几个大铁环，吊着数条大铁链，这些链子黑沉沉的，其中的一条一直锁在腰箍上。

"小狼！是你。"小樱看到面前的就是小狼，这里只有一盏昏暗的小灯。小狼就在她身边，他也和自己一样身子已为铁链所系。

大门装着铁栅栏，上着大锁，地面有不少刑具，这里是用来关押囚犯的，真是个可怕的地方。

然后，小樱又昏睡了过去。就在这个时候，睡梦中的她忽然抱住了小狼，恍恍惚惚地重复喊出："不要离开我。"

小狼抱着小樱，他听到从那个像花瓣般的美唇，吐出喘气般恼人的声音。浮现在灯下的，是像电视里出现的年轻明星般的清纯而有魅力的少女面貌。

"小樱，快醒来吧！"

小狼搂着小樱，轻轻的抚摸她的背，小樱的头发碰到他脸上，感到痒痒的。随着她呼吸的起伏，小狼也开始胡思乱想起来。虽然他们身陷魔窟，但那一刻小狼的感觉好幸福，深拥着她，小狼多么希望自己忘掉一切烦忧，让自己好好来爱她、宠她、疼她、保护她，但愿这时光就此永远停止。

小樱的眼睛又睁开了。

"小樱，你还好吗？"小狼问。

小樱心头一热，眼泪就流了出来，"我们在哪里？"

"我们在娜塔莎的地牢。"小狼说。

"这里吗？"小樱问，"我们现在出不去了？"

"恐怕是这样的。"小狼沉重的说，"我们现在没有魔力，想挣脱这铁链出去是不可能的。"

"不！我不想这么等死。"小樱一下子跳起来，但她双手双足均已被铁链缚住，有好大的重量，几乎把她绊倒。

小樱对着牢门大叫了几声，又狠狠撞了几下。她认为自己的声音能让外面听到，从而引来人把他们解救。

"小樱，别这样！"小狼跌跌撞撞地站起，扶住她，"我们就是出去也没用的，现在娜塔莎将该全世界的人都转化成了其麾下没有心智的行尸走肉。你明白吗？"

"全都是娜塔莎的人？"小樱扶着墙，泪水在眼睛了打转，"那就是说，没人会来救我们！"

"小樱，别怕，只要我们能把你失去的魔力找回来，我们就会有办法的。"小狼安慰她。

"小狼，别说了。不可能的，星之钥匙在娜塔莎的身上，我们再也得不到的！"小樱无助地坐下了，倒在小狼怀中，"我已经知道我们的结局了！我想，我们现在就只能为自己祈祷了。"

然后小樱的眼睛中流下了眼泪。

"小狼，只是我不想失去那么多的美好。我已经失去了知世和莓铃的心，我们要失去一切了吗？"

"小樱，别哭了，你知道莫斯科不相信什么吗？"

"没用了，还有什么比这更可怕的事呢！多么使人毛骨悚然！小狼，最大的悲哀和痛苦使我的心都快不能跳动了。不能就此结束！不能！我在呼救，不能这样死去，不应该这样死去。"

贴着小狼的胸膛，小樱断断续续的说，她把心事说了出来后，心情应该比较平稳了，也不再哭了。

小狼低头不语。

他们就这么沉默了好一会儿，突然小狼说："小樱，你还有发卡吗？"

"有的。"小樱把自己头发上唯一的发卡取下，这是一只漂亮的塑料发卡。

"我想我们还可以出去的。"说着，小狼拽过了小樱的手，把发卡插到了手铐的钥匙孔里。

"小狼，你好聪明！"小樱兴奋地说，"我记得电影里的高手们都是这么脱困的。"

"快点打开！"小狼折腾得汗从头上留下，"快。"

就听到"咔"一声。

"啊！打开了。"小樱兴奋得喊了出来。

"小樱，不是！"小狼无奈地说，"你的发卡折了，呃。还有，结实点的吗？"

"什么？可是我已经没有发卡了。"小樱看到，手铐依然紧紧咬在自己的手腕上，没有半点松动的迹像。

"算了。我们本来就不能出这地牢的。连那些死刑犯都挣脱不掉那些镣铐，我们怎么可能成功呢？"小狼说。

"没关系。小狼，我真的好高兴认识你这么久。"小樱轻轻地抓起小狼的手，"不管未来等待我们的是酷刑还是地狱，我都不会害怕的。如果我们能回到日本，回到香港，我们要在一起，好吗？"

"好了啦，你不要这样。"小狼脸有些红。

"我喜欢你，就是这样。让娜塔莎去嫉妒吧！她什么都没有！"小樱大声说，"她除了我们的生命以外什么都得不到！"

"其实那个娜塔莎也蛮可怜的。"小狼说，"她的家人都被查丹科杀害了。"

"怪不得他这么发疯。"小樱凑近小狼，说，"我感觉我们好幸福，至少我们不会经历娜塔莎那么悲惨的事情。"

"不过，她还能看到我们的内心活动的。她是个有超能力的疯子。"小狼后退了一些，但是小樱一把抓住小狼的手。

"不对！"小樱把抓住小狼的手握紧了，"她看透人的心灵竟然还要借助超能力！可是，我们彼此的心是没有阻隔的，就像是水晶。我不需要超能力就能了解你，小狼！"

"是…是吗？"小狼害羞地把头低下了。

"你说呢？"小樱深情地看着小狼的眼睛。

"我们还是应该关注我们的处境的。我们在这地牢中日夜不分，不知自己被囚禁了多少时间了。"小狼岔开话题。

"让我看看。"小樱发现自己的手表还在，上面的荧光若隐若现，"现在是…二十三点五十五分。"

"这么晚了。"小狼抬头环视四周，"这里这么恐怖，看来闹鬼都正常。"

"啊？"小樱一听到"鬼"，就有些怕。

"好了，现在太晚了。"小狼搂住小樱，"我不说了，我们好好睡一会儿吧！"

"好的。"小樱慢慢闭上了眼睛。

在小狼的怀中，小樱感到无比安全。她很快就睡着了。

小樱只睡了一小会儿，一个声音就惊醒了她。

拴住她的巨链的中间好像碰到了什么巨大的物体，那几条粗大的链子突然猛烈的抖动了一下，把平静的空气激起串串涟漪。

小樱赶快睁大了眼睛，向四面看，好像什么都没有。

"小狼！快醒醒。"

"怎么了？"

小樱依偎在小狼的怀中。

"这里，好像还有什么东西。"

"不会吧！"小狼把小樱搂紧。

那几条粗大的链子又突然猛烈的抖动了一下。然后，那盏昏暗的小灯慢慢熄灭了。一切又恢复了死一般的宁静。这种宁静本身，就有一种力量，一种对精神的压迫感。

"不好！有鬼！"小樱大叫。

三点幽幽的蓝色磷光，在房子中间点燃了。在磷光中间，慢慢出现了一个白色的人影，但是人影不高，像一棵古怪的树，又像是一张剪纸。一个清丽的身影从鬼火中渐渐浮现，一袭白衣，像个素色的影子。只是面容憔悴，似乎都在散发着丝丝寒意。

小樱把自己的嘴紧紧捂住，以防自己叫出声音。不论小樱有多么怕鬼，都是逃不掉了。现在她每挪一步，身体都要随之左右晃动，显得十分艰难。这次她无路可逃了。

"你是谁？"小狼突然大声质问，"你是人是鬼？"

那个白影便无声无息地过来。它无色无味，无情无义。只是听任时间从他们身边流过。

"你们，来了！"那声音从白影中发出，但那似乎是一个慈祥的母亲的声音，而不是什么厉鬼。

"啊！"小樱和小狼惊叫，"你是鬼！"

小樱和小狼仔细看，站在他们面前的是一个幽灵的身影。刚看一眼，他们便出了一身冷汗，只见得那白色大袍里面…没有脚，衣服里空空荡荡的，身体紧紧贴在墙角，好像仅是件空衣服悬在半空。向上看，他们可以感到这个幽灵微微地皱着眉头。但是，由于辉光，小樱和小狼不能清楚地看到她的面容。这一瞬间—

那蓝光突然加强，把一切都吞没了，只有把这里最恶毒的阴暗展现给他们。

"没错，我早就灵魂泯灭，现在留下的仅仅是我的心，只是一颗冰冷的心而已。"幽灵幽幽地说，"你们，好可怜！你们从哪里来？"

小樱说："我们来自东亚。"

"你们知道你们现在在哪里吗？"

"知道，呃，也不知道。"小樱说。

"你们很可能再也回不去家了！"幽灵说着，回音在这里持续了很久，似乎是在体现着她对小樱和小狼的同情。

"你很了解我们的处境。"小狼说。

"被这样对待的感觉不好吧？"

"是的。"小樱回答，"我们讨厌这里！"

鬼魂带着谜雾飘到小樱身边，小樱感觉到，鬼魂碰到了自己的身上。那种与鬼魂零距离接触的感觉只能用四个字来形容：冰冷彻骨。小樱仿佛感到，自己全身的血液都忽然凝固了。小樱可以看到，那烟雾状的鬼魂正从自己和小狼的身体穿过。此时，小狼的所感所想与小樱的一模一样。他终于体会到鬼魂在自己的胸膛穿来穿去的感觉。他觉得自己浑身上下都"冻"僵了。空气中仿佛充满了骇人的寒气。

"异国的孩子，我感到你们身上的对绝望的抵抗，你们真是和来到这里的其它人都不同。"幽灵在他们面前来回飘荡，"你们也是被查丹科抓来的吗？"

"查丹科？"小樱说，"不是的，他已经不再掌控克里姆林宫了。"

"真的？"幽灵的语气中带着一点激动，"他终于不再统治这里了！我可以…"

"请问，您是被查丹科陷害的吧？"小狼问。

"你们怎么知道！我已经离开人间好久了。我终日在这牢房里，外面的世界已经离开我很远了。"幽灵哀伤地说，"只是我还有个女儿，我实在不知道她的情况，我为她担心。"

"您别担心，我相信她很好的。"小樱说。

"阿姨，您能救我们出去吗？"小狼问。

"救你们出去？"鬼魂无奈地说，"我只是个鬼魂，你们只能看到我，你们碰不到我的，即使碰到了，也仅仅是一团气体。我也没法影响任何物体，我不能救你们。每次都是这样，我只能看着那些可怜人被死神带走，我却没办法。我没办法阻止，甚至没办法预测。"

"那就算了。"小狼说，"您也挺可怜的。"

鬼魂继续说："你们唯一可以肯定的事情是，死期决不会事先给你知道的。在他们带你从一个牢房走到另一个牢房去时，他们在走廊里从你背后朝你心脏开枪，总是朝那里，事先不给警告。然后—"

"求你别说了。"小樱堵住了耳朵。

"对不起，我的话吓到你了，我虽然不能帮助你们，但是—"

"但是什么？"小狼说。

"在后边的墙脚下的砖下，我悄悄地藏了我的戒指。它本来是我爸爸给我的护身符，但已经对我没用了。我本来想送给我女儿的，可惜已经没有机会了。"

小狼来到后边的墙脚下，这里的地面上果然有一块砖凸了出来。他掀开砖块，就看到了一枚戒指。

"啊！果然有！"小狼拿起戒指，回到小樱那里，把戒指托在手中。小狼还没有仔细看，幽灵又说了：

"就拿它做你们的护身符吧！"幽灵说，"我打扰你们太多了。要记住，哪里不相信眼泪！"

然后，鬼魂慢慢向后退去，影像慢慢模糊，最后她在房间正中央消失了。三点幽幽的蓝色磷光也消失了。那盏昏暗的小灯慢慢点亮了。一切恢复了正常…

冰冷坚硬的地面刺激着小樱渐渐恢复知觉的躯体，她费力的坐起来，铁链又一阵哗啦啦作响。这个狭小的房间里，地面潮湿而冰冷，天花板很高，在几乎接近屋顶的地方有一个小小的狭长窗口，透进一束光线，穿过污浊的空气形成昏暗的光柱。

小樱坐在地上，慢慢回过神。这时候，她发现小狼也醒了。

"小狼，小狼。"小樱唤着他，"我晚上做了个好奇怪的梦。"

"嗯！是不是我们两个在一起？"小狼问。

"对，对。是在一起和一个人对话！"小樱肯定，"一个鬼魂。"

"你知道吗？好多监狱在晚上都是闹鬼的。"小狼低声说。

"小狼。"小樱躲到了小狼的怀中，"是真的吗？"

"是的，很多监狱中的冤魂都会在晚上出来游荡的。英国伦敦塔据说就闹鬼，好凶的，把游客都吓昏了。"

"是吗？"

"因为，过去，英国的一个残暴的国王在伦敦塔杀害了他的妻子。"

"那么，这里也是半斤八两喽！刚才我们看到的，也是鬼魂了？"

"差不多。这里的怨气很重。"

"Ｈｅｏ．这样哦！"

"所以，我们好像做了一个真实的梦，但是…"小狼沉思着，突然发现了他自己手中的一个物品，"嗯？"

小狼突然发现自己的手上攥着一个东西，张开手一看，这是一枚金戒指，但是戒指上的钻石不见了。

"哇！小狼！什么东西？哪来的？"小樱看到了戒指十分诧异。

"不知道，我实在不知道这东西的来历。"小狼说，"我在睡前还没见到过它。一定是那个鬼魂送我们的！"

"这个东西有什么用处呢？"小樱摸了一下那金黄色，"我好像头脑里有些想法，但是…我的记忆里找不到。"

小樱似乎是听谁说过这么一个戒指，但是她想不起来了。

"小樱，你拿着它吧！"小狼把戒指放在了小樱手中，"说不定它能给你带来幸运呢。"

"这个是那个鬼魂丢在这里的，我们不能拿！"小樱建议。

"小樱，没事的。"小狼摸着小樱的头发，"失主是不可能回来取的。"

"希望如此。"小樱把看着金色的闪光，"只不过—"

"只不过什么？"

"只不过我们现在的样子就像是等待祭天的祭品，我们还能有什么幸运呢？"小樱又是一阵难过，"是我把你也牵连到这里的，戒指还是你来拿，它会保佑你的。小狼，我这次彻底失败了！"

小樱把戒指硬塞给小狼。

"小樱，你不要这么说，我们还有些自由。"小狼拿着戒指。

"自由？"小樱气得想笑，"我现在连站起来都困难，哪里有自由？"

"可是，其它人的灵魂都被娜塔莎抢走了。我们起码还有思考的自由，这是最宝贵的！"小狼指着自己的头，说，"至少，我们还不至于变成娜塔莎手下的那躯壳。你不希望那个样子吧？"

"是啊！"小樱叹了口气。"没什么比一个人失去自己的心智更惨的了。"

"所以记住，我们永远是最幸福的。"小狼握住小樱的手。

"最幸福的！是的！"小樱紧紧抱住小狼。

突然小樱听到铁门外隧道的远处，穿来一阵缓慢脚步声。

"啊！有人来了！"小狼把戒指放到自己上衣口袋里。

这地牢里，似乎极能拢音，脚步声虽远，但耳朵听得清清楚楚，不会错，那缓缓的迈动的步伐声，是许多人的两条腿发出来的，步伐平稳整齐。可能是由于建筑结构的关系，步伐声听起来格外的沉重，似有千均之力，每一步落地，小樱的心脏便也跟着一颤。

如雷般的脚步声由远而近，节奏越来越急促，似乎在地牢的尽头，有一个巨人狂奔而至，落地的脚步声震人心魄，小樱心跳加快，一股莫名的惊恐从心地涌出，竟然竭制不住。那脚步声在铁门前同时戛然而止。

然后是钥匙转动的声音，大门就在小樱和小狼面前打开了。

２８ 死神的鎌刀

门外是几个彪形大汉，他们麻木地看着小樱和小狼，没一点表情。他们眼睛中还闪动着娜塔莎心领控制的魔力。

他们闯进来，把小樱和小狼腰上的大铁链解下，可是小樱和小狼双手双脚还没被松绑。然后他们把小樱和小狼推了出去。

然后，他们来到了外面。外面的天空是紫色的，远处还可以看见莫斯科塔发出的光柱。小樱和小狼被推进了一辆汽车里，几个彪形大汉也进去。他们开动汽车。

"你带我们去哪里？"小樱想抵抗，可是根本没用。

终于，小樱的问题有了答案。一个军官冷冷地说："公主要你们死！"

汽车来到了一条河的码头上。小樱和小狼下车。他们立刻就被押解到了码头上的一条船上。

"欢迎你们两个前来送死！死神的鎌刀已经为你们备好。"

小樱和小狼刚刚站稳，一个冷酷的声音从游轮的甲板上传来。

"娜塔莎！"小樱和小狼看到了那个最凶狠的恶魔。

娜塔莎穿着好华丽的礼服，俨然是一个公主，一位女王。黑色的眼罩罩在她的左眼上，露出的右眼是蓝色，就像是最幽深的海沟的蓝色。她慢吞吞地从椅子上欠身站了起来，无声地走过甲板，向他们这边过来。她的神情比平时严肃，好像因为有人来打扰而很不高兴。

"你们快请坐吧！"娜塔莎微笑地说着，"我想，你们已经知道你们的时间不久了！你们竟然还这么情绪稳定？"

小樱和小狼愤怒地看着娜塔莎。游船的甲板上摆着一张桌子，小樱和小狼在桌子边上并排坐下。

"我知道这么对待你们并不太好的。"娜塔莎把胳膊支在桌子上，双手在面前交叉，"没有魔力，你们也不过是和我差不多的两个普通的孩子！但是，经过我仔细考虑，还是对不起你们了！"

"你别装着同情我们！"小狼瞪着娜塔莎。

"是的，看来你们还是个威胁。从前一个建筑师为沙皇修了个豪华的教堂，为了防止更好的教堂再建出来，沙皇把建筑师杀死了。虽然你们帮我完成了我的目的，但是，你们的命运是和从前的那个建筑师一样的。"

"你！你会后悔的！"

"哼！木之本樱，李小狼，我真是难以相信，我的力量和你们的结合，这力量居然没有将你们反噬？你们为什么逃得出我的心灵魔法。这就是我最不解的地方了。你们的存在简直就是这世界上最大的奇迹！"

"对不起，让你吃惊了！"小狼说。

"你知道我在这世上是从不允许有奇迹存在的，所以，就得让你们消失。我保证，后代根本不会知道有你们这样两个人。你们在历史的长河中消失得一干二净。木之本樱、李小狼，我们要把你们化为气体，消失在太空之中。你们什么东西也不会留下：登记簿上没有你们的名字，活人的头脑里没有你们的记忆，影像资料里没有你们的形象。不论过去和将来，你们都给消灭掉了。你们从来没有存在过…"娜塔莎越说声音越低，蓝色的眼睛闪着幽幽的光芒，直勾勾地盯着小樱和小狼。这次可没有人帮他们了，他们要怎么逃脱我的影响啊？她已经在心里低低地笑了起来。

"我们犯了什么罪？"小樱严厉地质问，"你为何要这样赶尽杀绝！"

"你们没有罪，但你们是白玉上的瑕疵，是必须擦去的污点。我的世界里，不能有你们存在。"娜塔莎冷冷地回答，"当我开始消音的时候，下一步就要灭口。死神的鎌刀，你们就准被接受吧！"

"就为这个？"

"对！木之本樱，你要明白，一个人在単独和自由的时候总是要被打败的。必然如此的，是因为人都必死，这是最大的失败。"娜塔莎的声音几乎有了一种梦境的味道。她这不是假装的；她不是伪君子；她相信自己说的每一句话，"个体仅仅是一个细胞，不是全部！但是如果一个人能完全绝对服从我，如果他能摆脱个人存在，如果他能与我打成一片，从而做到他就是我，我就是他，那么他就是全能的、永远不朽。"

"我不知道！我也不管。反正你会失败的。你会遭到打败的。生活会打败你！"小樱坚定地说，"宇宙之中反正有什么东西，我不知道是精神，还是原则，是你们所无法胜过的。"

"那你就这么认为吧！"娜塔莎的脸上仍有那种兴奋、热情得发疯的神情，"那么，你们是不是开始明白我要的是怎样一种世界？我要控制一切！但是，你们两个却可以逃避开我的权力！你们明白吗？这是我不可接受的！反正你们就是最后两个自由的人了，不需要明白。你那种人已经绝迹。你们就这样永远留在异国他乡吧！"

小樱说不出话来。她的心脏似乎冰冻住了。

"你为什么还带我们到这里？"小狼问。

"为了让你们好好享受一下最后的时光。"娜塔莎停了一下，"你们一定饿了，还没有吃饭吧？"

"嗯。"小狼点点头。

"那好，你们今天多吃点。"

然后，娜塔莎只是对她的侍从使一个眼神。他们就把丰盛的早餐送上来了。

"好了，小樱。"小狼安慰小樱，"小樱，坚强点！这样就有胃口了。"

"我们不能在这时候表现出软弱的。对吧。如果我们的朋友看到，他们会笑话的。"小樱勉强一笑。

"对！"小樱把灿烂的笑展现给小狼，"不论如何，我们永不分离！"

…

小樱和小狼吃饱之后，就看着河水上的景色。此时，游船已经行驶在了水中央。

"你们吃饱了？"娜塔莎问。

"是的！"小樱和小狼回答，"谢谢你的食物。"

"那你们也该准备好面对死亡了吧？"娜塔莎站起身。

"是的！"小樱和小狼回答斩钉截铁地回答。

"真是的。"娜塔莎无奈地说，"我统治的世界这么不值得你们留恋吗？"

小樱和小狼看着娜塔莎："你会得到惩罚的！"

"那好！木之本樱，李小狼！"娜塔莎对她的士兵一挥手，"我等着看。"

几个士兵走过来。

"娜塔莎，你要怎么处死我们？"小樱问。

"你是不是要朝我们开枪？"小狼问道。

"不，不，不。那是查丹科的方式，那太残忍了！"娜塔莎笑着说，"你们不要太害怕，你们的死刑是不会有任何疼痛的。哈哈！你们的死刑很简単，就是把你们扔到水里。"

"你好狠毒！"小狼愤怒地说。

"其实，这条莫斯科河不算太宽，也不太深。但，我要让你们不可能游到岸上的。除非，你们落水后有人及时地来救你们。当然，那是不可能的。因为，现在所有人都听我的指挥。"娜塔莎大笑。

娜塔莎说完，对她的手下努努嘴，几个士兵就把小樱和小狼推到船尾，解下了他们的锁链。有两人立刻上前，抓住小樱的双臂，用力拧到身后，怒火使小樱不顾一切的奋力挣扎想摆脱出来，可哪里挣得过那些人强壮有力的擒拿。

"娜塔莎！你听好，只要世界上还有一个自由的灵魂，你就别想安宁！"小樱叫喊着，挣扎着。

"看来，我是明白了。"娜塔莎诡异地一笑，"樱小姐，之前，你对我很重要。但是现在，没有你，对我很重要。"

小樱的双臂被紧紧的拧在背后。小樱就感到手腕被绳子一圈一圈缠住，绳子又向上绕到肘部捆了两圈，这样小樱的双臂被固定在身后无法动弹，绳子绕到身前，在胸前紧紧的交叉捆了两匝，最后绳子的末端在绕在小樱的脖子上打结。最后，小樱的双脚也被牢牢捆在一起，又在脚上绑了些重物。小狼也是被这样五花大绑。

小樱和小狼抬起头，太阳已经升起。虽然天空是暗紫的，但是太阳还是很暖和。这是最后的时刻，在死亡已经逼近时，什么恐惧、绝望、悲伤都不复存在了。

面前的世界这是一个恐惧、叛卖、折磨的世界，一个践踏和被践踏的世界，一个在臻于完善的过程中越来越无情的世界。一千九百八十四的痛苦在这个世界里，所谓进步就是朝向越来越多痛苦的进步。这建筑在仇恨的世界里，除了恐惧、狂怒、得意、自贬以外，没有别的感情。其它一切都要摧毁。人们除了爱一个至高无上的女皇以外，没有其它的爱。除了因打败敌人而笑以外，没有其它的笑。不再有艺术，不再有文学，不再有Ｓａｉ先生，不再有Ｍｒ． Ｄｅ。美与丑不再有区别。不再有好奇心、满足感，一切其它乐趣都要消灭掉。

啊，大地，你的苦难，可有尽期？

在无声的夜里，我听见你沉郁的叹息。

你为什么这样衰弱，为什么这样缺乏生机？

为什么你血流成河？

为什么你常遭乱离？

难道说一个真实、美好的黎明，

竟永远不能在你的上面升起！

"木之本樱，李小狼。你们准备好了吗？"娜塔莎缓缓走过来，抬着高傲的头。

"等等！"小樱不顾脖子被勒住，大喊道，"再等我一分钟！我有遗言！"

娜塔莎示意士兵们停下。她来到小樱面前，"好，你有什么问题？"

"我还有一个最后的愿望，你要满足我！"

"木之本樱，什么愿望？"

"我要和我的朋友知世说几句话。"小樱大声说。

"你的朋友不在这里，由我为你转达。"娜塔莎冷笑着，"再说了，他们都失去了心智，你说什么都没用的。"

"那你也要告诉知世，不管有什么情况，小樱都是她最好的朋友。就这些！"

"好的。"娜塔莎还挺正式地用笔记下来这些话，"李小狼，你有什么要说的吗？"

"嗯…好的。"小狼考虑着，"我们永不分离！"

"好的。好啦，好啦，小樱，小狼，如果你们活着，早晚都会死；如果你们死了，你就永远活着。就这样吧！"

娜塔莎让士兵们把小樱和小狼用绳子拴在一起。

"喂！你们知道历史上'莫斯科'和这条'莫斯科河'的这两个名字哪一个在先吗？"娜塔莎突然问了这么个怪问题。

"啊？"小樱和小狼一愣。

就趁他们愣神的时刻，娜塔莎的手下突然下手了。他们用力一推小樱和小狼，他们两个就在没有任何准备的情况下掉入了水中，直接沉下去了。

这条河是莫斯科河，河水被天空映照得似乎是一摊血水。从水中看出去，莫斯科少了许多坚硬的线条，开始变得柔软。逐步消退的晨雾衔接珍珠色的日光。细碎波纹，折射星星点点光亮的河水。什么都是柔软的。

娜塔莎扶着栏杆，一阵风吹过，吹起了船头的无精打采的红旗，也吹动着她的长发。她看着水面，她似乎是感到彻底的安心。

"木之本樱，你所在的未来的世界不会存在了。这也就是你的命运！"娜塔莎冷冷地说。

"哈！在火轮上受刑之时，

我必须愉快地在这永恒之环上跳舞；

如果存在一种吞没一切的东西，

我将跳进去，以毁灭这个世界。

这个世界在我和无底地狱之间，

显得过于庞大，

我要用我持久的诅咒，

将它击成粉末。

我要在它粗糙的现实周围投掷武器，

拥抱着我，

这世界将哑然死去，

然后堕入绝对的虚无，

毁灭、不复存在—

那才是真正的活着。"

小樱和小狼已经直接沉下去，水面上只出现了几个气泡，还有娜塔莎的游船离开后留下的波纹。剩下的都没有了。

将这一滴血注入祖国的血液里，

将这一滴血向挚爱的自由献祭。

揩吧！擦吧！洗吧！这是血呢！

殉难者的血迹，谁能抹得去？

２９ 贰加贰等于几

一间金碧辉煌的大厅中，渗透着邪恶的气息。这里明明有电灯却不开，只是在大大的桌子上，放着一盏烛台。

房间的主人坐在复古的木凳上，眼睛盯着烛台看着，似乎是刚懂得观看的孩子一般痴痴地看着。过了好长时间，她终于微微地动了一下手臂。她换了身衣服，一身黑色的礼服映衬着墨色的地板，显得与这房间的华丽极为不相称。但是，她就是这里的主人。金黄的壁画里是金色的麦田，大理石地板，在灯光的照射下反射着一道道沉静的光。金色的卷发遮住了左眼的眼罩，然后随意地散在肩上。在房间里大大的金制的王座上，坐着她，娜塔莎，俨然是一个公主。

娜塔莎只有一个人，失神地坐在自己的凳子上，愤愤不平地想着木之本樱的事。为什么致木之本樱于死地的时候，她竟能抵抗住恐惧，表现得如此坚强？思考之下她终于有了答案。因为木之本樱身边的李小狼，还有她关心的伙伴，她还决心拯救她的伙伴。

可是伙伴多不一定是好事，伙伴多了可能成为累赘。娜塔莎想到这里，又露出了孤傲的笑容。没错，伙伴多了有什么用呢？木之本樱就是被自己利用朋友来暗算的。没有人在自己身边不是一样能活着吗？还能统制世界呢！

娜塔莎拄着头，看着烛火忽暗忽明，慢慢地陷入了沉思。

对，她自己已经没有父母。

小时候的娜塔莎长得十分可爱，金发，圆脸，声音甜美。可是唯一的缺陷，就是左眼不是蓝色，而是奇怪的红色。医院的医生做了检查，告诉她说这是很特殊的一种突变，对人体没有任何的伤害，仅仅是基因变异引起的虹膜异色。父母这才放下心来。

但是小学的时候，问题出现了。别的孩子都是一双蓝眼睛，只有娜塔莎左眼是红色的，右眼是蓝色的。第一天，小伙伴们就发现了娜塔莎的不正常，他们说这是魔鬼的像征，一点都不愿意接近娜塔莎。娜塔莎哭着说自己不是魔鬼，但是无济于事。她就像被人遗弃了一样，孤単地坐在墙角无依无托。

有一天，老师分组做游戏的时候，所有人都不让娜塔莎和自己一组。娜塔莎哭起来，老师便好奇地问大家为什么。

"她是魔鬼的女儿！"一个淘气的男孩说，"根本就不是人类，谁愿意和魔鬼的女儿一组？"

"就是就是，魔鬼的眼睛，红色的！"

"我不是魔鬼！"娜塔莎辩解说，"我不可能是魔鬼！魔鬼都有角的，我没有！"

"谁知道你把角放在哪里了？"

"小朋友们，这是很正常的变异现像，娜塔莎同学不是魔鬼。再说了，世界上也没有魔鬼的…"

"就是就是，她就是魔鬼！"

娜塔莎惊讶地看了看大家，什么话都没说，她转身跑出了教室，跑出了校门，一直跑一直跑，一边哭喊着说："我不是魔鬼，我不是魔鬼啊…为什么我的眼睛偏偏是红色的呢？为什么？"

坐在桌子前，看着烛火的娜塔莎哭了出来，她把眼罩摘下来，闭着的左眼也不自觉地流泪。

她把桌子上的物品收拾了一下，又把烛台放到了书架上。做完这一切，她就站在窗前，久久伫立，看着外面。

"哼，欺负我的人，这下你们都得听我的了！"

她把口袋里小樱的星之钥匙，以及从樱牌一同拿出来，放在桌子上。

娜塔莎又坐下来。她颤抖的手艰难的抓住那精致的钥匙。

"一堆废纸！"娜塔莎自言自语，但是她还是不放心，仿佛小樱的灵魂还会附在上面。

看着看着，娜塔莎就谜谜糊糊地闭上了眼。

仿佛小樱的体温还残留在星之钥匙上面。娜塔莎尽量迫使自己不要往那些的方向想，不要连接上小樱那清澈无邪的眸子，不要回忆起小樱坚定正义的眼神。不住的紧张的气氛刺激着娜塔莎的脑神经，她忽然之间宁愿自己什么都不知道，不要去承认其实小樱一直在反抗！

一觉醒来，娜塔莎发现自己的狗正趴在自己的脚边，喘着粗气。

"伊万！你这家伙！回来干什么？"娜塔莎见到它就气不打一处来。

"汪！"大白狗叫了一声。

"你这家伙什么意思嘛！"

"汪！"大白狗叫了一声，看着娜塔莎手中的星之钥匙。

"臭狗！看什么看！当心我也把你控制了！"娜塔莎把星之钥匙扔到桌上，从桌子上拿起一支钢笔，手指晃着笔尖，"说，二加二得几？"

这句话似乎激怒了大白狗，大白狗愤怒地看着娜塔莎，没有回答问题。

"你这畜生看什么！回答问题！"娜塔莎恶狠狠地把钢笔扔向了狗。

大白狗竟然转身躲开了，它窜到了桌子另一边。

"好啊！你要造反吗？"娜塔莎对大白狗也发动魔法，想控制它。现在，拥有了全世界人的灵魂，娜塔莎的魔力非常强大。可是，大白狗还在她的魔力的魔圈中呲牙咧嘴。

"可恶，我的魔力只能对付人类！"

娜塔莎只好用魔力召唤来了几个手下。

"为公主服务！"门外进来了两个娜塔莎控制下的行尸走肉，一个是尤里，另一个是个全副武装的俄国大块头。

尤里先冲上前，结果被大白狗扑倒了。大块头举起大号哥萨克军刀就要劈。那种俄国刀比起日本的武士刀是毫不逊色的。可是大白狗跳到了他身后，和他兜圈子。大块头行动迟缓，哪里追的上它，对它无可奈何。

突然，大白狗窜到了桌子上。如同一道白色的闪电，吓得娜塔莎后退了几步。

"它造反啦！"娜塔莎以为大白狗要扑过去咬她，就吓得一动不敢动了。

可是，大白狗低头看到了小樱的星之钥匙和小樱牌。

"你别动它们！"娜塔莎大叫。

可是，大白狗毫不犹豫地叼起了星之钥匙和小樱牌就向外奔了出去。

尤里爬起来想去关门，可是他刚刚碰到门板，一道白光就飞出了门。

"两个笨蛋！连条狗都对付不了！"娜塔莎对着她的手下大吼。

突然，她的愤怒感消失了，取而代之的是一种莫名的恐惧。

娜塔莎感到她犯了一个大错误，对于木之本樱，她的敌人，她应该是活要见人，死要见尸的。冥冥中，她感到，还有什么在抗争。

二加二等于几？

３０ 五星の光

在暴风雨的夜里，我怀念着你。

窗外是夜，怒吼的风，淋漓的雨滴。

但是我的心啊，飞出去寻找你。

我对着虚空呼唤：

"你在哪里？你在哪里？"

为什么我找不到你？

你是被放逐在辽阔的荒原，

还是沉埋在冰冷的狱底？

爱人！我的一切。

我的心灵为你流血，我的呼声追寻着你！

"你在哪里？你在哪里？"

一切都已解决，调和了。不再有怀疑，不再有争论，不再有痛苦，不再有恐惧。

小樱感到她不再是在莫斯科，而是在自己的家乡，在一条宽阔的阳光灿烂的大道上。

她又好像是回到了自己的小学时代，那是她最幸福的时光。她走路很轻快，行动很高兴，有一种在阳光中行走的感觉。她感到脚下软绵绵的短草，脸上和煦的阳光。在草地边上有樱树的花朵，在微风中颤动，远处有一条小河，有鱼儿在树下的小河中游泳。她和小狼牵着手，在阳光下说说笑笑，旁边是知世、哥哥等等。

突然，没有任何预兆地，一切都消失了。小樱感到一阵寒冷，心中一阵恐怖。

原来小樱听见自己在叫：

"小狼，我的亲人！小狼！"

小樱一时觉得小狼好像就在身边，这种感觉很强烈。他似乎不仅在她身边，而且还在她的体内。他好像进到了小樱的皮肤的组织。在这一刹那，小樱比他们在一起自由和快活的时候更加爱他了。她也明白，不知在什么地方，小狼仍活着，需要她的帮助。

可是，小樱自己还活着吗？

对呀！小樱应该早就被淹死了。怎么还能思考？

怪了。

这时，小樱突然感到了自己脸上有一个滑滑的、凉凉的东西在移动。什么东西？

小樱猛地一睁眼。

小樱面前的，竟然是一条大白狗，它正在舔她的脸，似乎是在唤醒她。

"啊！"她惊叫了一声。然后她就感到喉咙里一阵难受，小樱大声地咳嗽了起来。

小樱刚才呛了好多水，这下子她都把水吐了出来。然后她才感觉好多了。

现在，小樱看清楚了那条大白狗。那正是她前几天救下的那条，娜塔莎的狗。今天，它一定是来报恩的。

对，她还活着。是在她就要淹死的时候，那条大白狗救了她。娜塔莎的魔力的确厉害，她能把全世界的人都变成她的奴仆。但是，娜塔莎是不能连动物都一起控制的，她还不能掌控一切。

小樱越想越高兴，她想高兴地跳起来。可是发现身子还被绑住。

大白狗的眼睛中没有一点娜塔莎的魔力的影响，那么纯洁，富有正义。

小樱挣扎着坐起来，扭动身子，对大白狗说："狗狗，谢谢你救我们。来，快，再来帮帮我。"

大白狗好像听懂了，对她叫了几声。然后，它咬断了小樱身上的绳子。小樱自由了。

对了，小狼呢？

小狼应该是和她在一起的，小樱向四周看，果然，小狼就倒在她身边。

只见小狼眼睛紧闭，一动不动地躺在地上。

"小狼，你还好吗？"

小狼没有反应。

"你怎么样？"小樱扑过去，焦急地叫喊着。

小樱解开小狼身上的绳子，趴在小狼胸口，竟然连心跳都听不到了。

现在要赶快急救。

小樱赶快将小狼放置为仰卧，她跪在小狼的身体一侧，双手重叠，将手掌压在小狼胸口下方，用自己的重力一次次按压。

"小狼，快醒醒！"

小樱试了几下，小狼怎么没什么反应？不行！

小樱的心中万分着急，她每按下一次，眼泪就滴下来一对。

还有一个办法。

纯净美丽的小樱，眼睛轻轻闭上，她的头在向小狼缓缓接近。

她要做什么？

小樱的脸已经近在咫尺，她已经可以数清楚小狼的睫毛有多少根，她的气息轻抚着小狼的脸，心跳已经快到在爬山一般。

抱住小狼的小樱迟疑了一下，深深俯下身去。她眼睛里的泪水如破堤的洪水，滔滔不绝的涌现出来。一滴一滴的滴落在了小狼那如水的脸上。

在两人双唇重叠之时，小樱不禁闭上了眼睛。

一种柔软的触感从嘴唇传来。这感觉是如此的轻柔，温暖，传递到小狼的心里，把她这段时间的痛苦一扫而光。

甜甜的味道在小樱嘴中回旋。

小樱只希望时间就在这刻停止。

慢慢地，小樱感到小狼的心跳恢复了，呼吸也慢慢恢复。

"太好了！"

小狼一阵咳嗽，他也吐出不少水。过了一会儿，小狼慢慢地醒了过来。

"小樱，我们到地狱了？"

"没有啦！我们被救了。"小樱微笑着说，"真糟糕，我们全身都湿了。"小樱拿出不甚干燥的手帕，温柔地揩去小狼脸上的水滴。

小狼猛的坐了起来，小樱的胳膊围着他的肩膀。他觉得很冷，禁不住打寒战，牙齿格格打颤，面颊上眼泪滚滚而下。

"我得救了？"小狼问，"不是没有人能来救我们吗？"

"是一条狗嘛！"小樱说，"就是我前几天救下来的娜塔莎的那条狗。它就在这里的！"

大白狗摇着尾巴过来。

小樱抚摸着狗狗的头，说："狗狗，谢谢你。"

"唔。"小狼说，"看来是命运中注定我们不能死在这里的，我们一定还有未完成的事情。"

"对，我们要打败娜塔莎，让世界变正常！"小樱坚定地说。

"可是，你的星之钥匙在哪里，还有我的剑？"小狼说，"没有它们，我们是不能战胜娜塔莎的。"

"在娜塔莎那里。"小樱叹口气，"没办法了。即使这样我们也要去找她！"

"小樱，我会和你在一起。"

大白狗这时候似乎是完全理解小樱和小狼的思想，跑开了。然后叼来了那最重要的东西。在它口中，小樱牌和星之钥匙发射着柔和的光芒，还有小狼的剑。

"啊，星之钥匙！又回来了！"小樱和小狼站起来，激动地说。

"啊！，它们还在这里。"

大白狗把小樱牌和星之钥匙放在地上。

小樱缓缓伸出了手，那些樱之牌就都轻轻地落到了她的手中。最后，星之钥匙慢慢飘到她面前。星之钥匙发出的光更强了。

"隐藏着星星力量的钥匙啊，在我面前显示出你真正的力量！"小樱举起星之匙，开始吟唱起来，"和你定下约定的小樱命令你，封印解除！"小樱发动魔力，一个魔法阵就出现在她脚下。

星之匙开始吸收小樱的魔力，在一片光的海洋中，卷着魔法的风呼啸着窜进星之匙内，它开始变长，变型，然后形成为星之杖，小樱流畅地握住，但是这次她没有让它在身前身后进行连续的旋转运动，而是双手紧紧握住。

小狼也拿起剑。

然后，小樱蹲下，紧紧抱住大白狗好久。

"谢谢你。你一定冒了好多风险的。"

然后，小樱和小狼互相搀扶着站起来。河边，只有水流静静地注视着他们，还有大白狗满怀期待的目光。

这里是莫斯科，是世界的首都之一。现在，它却成了娜塔莎控制全世界的中枢。

"刚才，我们虽然被击倒了，但还没有出局！"小狼说，"小樱，让我们完成必须开始进行的任务吧！黑暗与可怕的过去要被重写。这次只有我们，我们必须挺身而出，直到苦难结束为止。"

"对。我们还要去找娜塔莎算账。"小樱坚决地说，"在库洛牌的最后的审判时，我看见了没有'爱'的世界，那是个非常孤寂的世界，我不要现实就是这样！我不要那种悲哀的世界"小樱的眼中映着城市。

两个人互相注视着对方。人类命运的决战就在今天。

他们眼前，只有一条路，通向城市的深处。

然后，小樱说："狗狗，你快走吧！呆一会儿我们可能将会面临些危险，我不要连累你。"

狗狗用关切的眼光看着小樱，不想离开。小樱推了推它。

"对呀！快走吧！"小狼也说，"小樱是关心你。"

大白狗只好离开，回头望了望小樱和小狼，最后消失了。

这里是莫斯科，伴随着小樱魔杖上的金灿灿的星，和小狼的剑的寒光，小樱和小狼身后是即将落下的太阳。五星的光正对着太阳。

"我有必胜的魔法，一定没问题的！"

３１ 兵工厂

这是一个城市，然而，又是一个令人毛骨悚然的地方。它有高楼，有立交桥，有地铁，有花园，有着巨大的广场。然而它却没有人声，没有喧嚣，没有灯火，没有欢笑，没有生命的气息。这是一座真正的死城。

这就是一直在困扰小樱的梦境，今天它终于那么真实的呈现了出来。

小樱和小狼走进城去，那城市的阴森之气包围了他们。这时候，太阳落下了，暮色从远处飞快地席卷过来，覆盖了城市，紫红色的天空变成暗红色，黑红色。房屋和街道都失去了色彩，只有黑色的一片。

然后，他们发现自己来到了一座阴森的高大建筑前。

"这是哪里？"小樱问。

"我也不知道。"小狼回答，"我们刚刚是完全凭直觉瞎走。"

"可是，我感到这里有一股强大的气息。"小樱指着大门。

"是娜塔莎吗？"小狼问到，"我还没觉察到，我只是感到这个城市到处都是娜塔莎的魔力。"

"我不知道，但是这里的力量更强一些。"小樱说。

"我们进去看看。"小狼建议。

"好，这次我们一起行动！"

小樱和小狼走进去，里面的东西让他们目瞪口呆。

这是一间大厂房，灯火通明，一辆辆坦克整齐地码放在两边，里面是流水在线的半成品，还有一片片钢板、钢管、轴承、螺丝等原料，一眼都望不到头。这条自动化的生产线正在运行，金属的撞击声不绝于耳。它们的影子好像是一个个手持武器的魔鬼，群魔乱舞。与嘈杂环境形成对比的是，这里没有一个人。

"Ｈｅｏ！"小樱惊叹。

"竟然是个军工厂。"小狼说。

绕过巨大的，隆隆作响的机器两个人向里面走了一些，发现厂房旁边还有几间办公室。其中只有一间里亮着灯，里面有一个人影在晃。

小樱不愿意冒任何的风险，仍然担心会有意外。刚将门把手开启，立即闪身躲到门边。等了一阵，见里面没有什么异常动静，两个人才再次过去猛地一推，把门彻底推开了。

小樱紧紧握着魔杖。

屋子中竟然没有半点动静，世界上所有的声音仿佛都消失了。

小樱和小狼冲进去。

"娜塔莎！你快点投降！"

里面只有一个人，他在来回转着圈子。他走路的样子，像一具僵尸。他们喘气的样子，就像是一棵树，因为树是不喘气的。他的活人的意识，早就消失殆尽。但是他还是在来来回回地走。平稳地、不动声色地、像是死人。远远地望去，他就像是个怪异的外星生物。

小狼一步就冲到了房子中间的办公桌那里。但是那里的不是娜塔莎，而是查丹科。

"查丹科！"小樱大吃一惊，"查丹科先生，您的孙女娜塔莎呢？"

查丹科面容呆滞地停住了，就好像是一尊雕像。

"查丹科！"小狼也说道，"你快醒醒！我们来救你了！"

不行，查丹科还是没反应。

"算了，查丹科被娜塔莎控制了。"小樱说，"我们不能破解这魔法。"

"对，我们还是应该去找娜塔莎本人。"

两个人说着就向外走，刚走到门口。这时他们身后的查丹科突然说道：

"噢！是的，当然了！当然了！当然了！公主，我把真相告诉你！"这声音就好像是一个机器在发音，查丹科在对着一面墙说着。

"啊！"小樱和小狼赶快回头，只见查丹科的眼中突然放出了红色的光。

"是的。这么长时间里它们一致都在我脑海里，我来告诉你…啊。让我再来告诉你一组重要的数字１２、０９、１９１４。"查丹科继续他的独白。

"１２、０９、１９１４，这是什么？"小樱不明白。

小樱和小狼停在门口，看查丹科的表演。

"那是一个很重要的日期。那时候，我在一家商店外，从蔬菜堆里，我生平第一次偷了一个苹果。我现在想起来还记忆犹新，就像是昨天发生的一样。这些是我人生中最机密的事情，这不过是个开头，说起来让人很难过，不过我还是会说出的。"

"他在说什么？"小狼也糊涂了。

"是不是受到心灵控制都会这样。"小樱猜测，"会把所有秘密说出去。"

"我不希望那样！"小狼说。

查丹科继续："六个月后，我偷了我妈妈的戒指，而我却我诬陷我家的女佣。那可怜的女孩，她拼命证明自己是清白的，可是还被赶出家门。我却暗自得意，从此我就成了魔鬼的化身。我还是个孩子时，就从没停止过欺骗左邻右舎。这让人吃惊，对吧？"

查丹科停了一下，听到没有人回应，又继续说：

"那好，我告诉你这个，１０２。对，就是那么多。几年后的一天，我从姐姐的钱包里偷走了这么多卢布。不，相信我，这不是开玩笑。我坏透了。我真是的，以前，我竟然还诬陷了我的那么多好同事。这一切都是发生在战争初期的局面中。太丢人了！我还经常一反常识地指挥战斗，拒绝了合理的建议。我头脑发昏地命令部队继续强行进攻，而当时我们许多兵团已面临被德军包围受歼的现实威胁。参谋们曾对我说：'请拿起地图，阁下，请看看情况是多么的复杂！'可是，要知道，我一向是按地球仪指挥战役的，因为我认为我们的国土足够大。是的，我的确常常拿着地球仪，在上面寻找战线的。公主，你要接受教训，从一个顽固的坏蛋的生活中汲取的教训很重要的。"

"这个家伙，真是个恶魔！"小狼把手交叉在胸前说。

查丹科似乎听到了，他补充："恶魔？对。怎么说我都不过分。想想我的爷爷，他是我的好榜样。他在基辅做糕点师，他说过…"

后来，查丹科的声音越来越小，慢慢地小樱和小狼都听不到了。

查丹科的身子就停在那里一动不动。

"Ｈｅｏ，他怎么了？"小樱好奇，她走过去，用魔杖捅了捅查丹科。

"别碰他！"小狼感到事情不对，大叫着过去阻止她，"千万别动这家伙！"

可是，为时已晚。

查丹科突然转身，只见他的眼中突然放出了红色的光。这让你无法逃脱，他的眼光总是跟着你。

"Princess is master， why don't you serve her！"

３２ 钢铁与烈火

"啊！"小樱吓得僵在那。

查丹科突然站起拿起了桌子上的一把刀。他抽出了刀，把刀狠狠地扔向了小樱。

"小樱，小心！"小狼大喊。小樱这才发现危险。

"啊！"小樱一闪身，刚好躲开了飞来的危险。但是，她的一绺最长的头发竟然被气流斩断了。刀紧紧插在了门板上。

刚才小樱躲闪得太急，身子失去平衡，摔倒在地。

这时候，查丹科拿起了一柄大铁锤，一步就冲了过来。

万万想不到这个被娜塔莎控制的查丹科的动作这么快，此时千钧一发，也无暇多想，屋子之中，没有周旋的余地，只有不退反进，以攻为守。此刻见小樱性命之在呼吸之间，小狼哪里还管得了什么危险，飞起一脚，正踹中查丹科的胸口。这股冲力好大，把小狼弹到了一边。

查丹科受到攻击，但是没什么反应，他丢下小樱不管，旋即挥着锤子，恶狠冲向小狼。小狼这时身处的位置是个死角，墙角和查丹科把他堵在中间，情况危急。

小狼收起剑，他知道锤子比剑重得多，硬拼是不行的。

玩命的勾当小狼这辈子也是做过几次了，越是面临绝境越是需要冷静，这查丹科无非就是被娜塔莎控制，又不是鬼，不必害怕。当下小狼更不多想，纵身一跃跳到了查丹科的背上。那查丹科四肢僵硬，不能反手来抓小狼，只是不停的甩动身体，想把他甩掉。

小狼两只手牢牢搂住查丹科的脖子，自己反而被他甩得头晕眼花，眼前金星乱闪，暗道不妙，再甩两下他就要先掉下去了。

查丹科这时又一用力甩动身体，小狼坚持不住，掉了下来。

小樱赶忙扶起小狼，两个人趁着查丹科没有反应过来逃出来。

顺着一条走廊，来到尽头，两个人来到了后面更深的厂区，一来到这里，就觉得一阵热浪扑面袭来。

路到头了，小樱和小狼在一个巨大的操纵平台上，这里是巨大的炼钢和轧钢车间。小樱和小狼居高临下，只见一片片火红的钢板从巨大的机器的传送带上送下。几乎在他们的脚下的地上，就悬挂了一罐沸腾的钢水。前面还有更多的炼钢炉和高炉，像小山一般的铁矿石和焦炭被送入熔炉，迸发出致密的火星，鼓风机输送着纯氧对着炉口轰鸣。

"老天！热死了！"小樱的头发被一阵热浪吹起。

"这里简直是炼狱！"小狼的红色的瞳孔也被映得更红了。

小狼踢了地面上的一个废螺丝，它就叮叮当当地掉下了平台，坠入了下面的熔炉中，和钢水熔为一体。

小樱不敢低头看下面通红的钢水，尽量向里面站。

他们身后忽然一真阴风扑面而来，小樱急忙躲闪，原来那被娜塔莎的魔力附体的查丹科，始终没有离他们太远，一直紧追不舎。查丹科说来就来，而且悄无声息的如同疾风闪电一般，若不是小樱和小狼身经百战，有很多临敌经验，早已被查丹科扑倒，小狼推开小樱，慌乱中向旁边一歪，却忘了身在高台。

"啊！"小狼失去平衡，一声惨叫，从高台上掉了下去。

"小狼！"小樱大叫一声，扑过去，在最后一刻拽住小狼的一只手。

多亏小樱，小狼才没有和那个螺丝一样。他悬在半空，不过以他的份量，很难说小樱的纤细的胳膊挂住他多久。小狼惊的两脚乱蹬，一时不知所措。他越是乱动，身子晃的越是厉害。

下面是滚烫的钢水，鼓风机开始向着炉子中吹入纯氧。铁、碳和氧气，在高温下会怎么样呢？顿时，火星四溢，小狼的脚下就像是一个巨大的火山口。

"呃！"小樱感到自己的胳膊要被拉断了，她趴在地上，一只手拽着小狼，另一只手握着魔杖。

"不好！"小狼抬头，突然看到查丹科正眼露凶光地逼近小樱，"小樱，快丢下我，用魔法打败查丹科！"

查丹科慢慢地逼近了。

"公主！哈！快点把炉火烧得通红，要趁热打铁才能成功！"

大敌当前，小狼已经把生死置之度外。他要保护小樱，用生命也在所不惜！

"不要！"只是小樱不想放弃，"我不能！"

可是，查丹科已经举起了那柄大锤，要向小樱砸来。

"为公主效忠！"查丹科的叫喊随着铁锤的风声下来。

"不！"小樱和小狼都紧紧闭上眼。等着他们一同步入黑暗。

一道白色的光，一闪而过。

"啊！"就听查丹科惨叫一声。

小樱睁开眼睛一看，原来是一条大白狗，就是娜塔莎的狗，咬住了查丹科的手。查丹科在分离挣扎，晃动身子，试图把它甩掉。

就利用这宝贵的时间，小狼运用轻功，一用力，就跳上了高台。

"太好了！"小樱爬起来，她的胳膊已经好酸了。

这时候，不知道查丹科哪里来了一股蛮力，突然甩掉了大白狗。他一锤打中了大白狗，大白狗沿着一条弧线飞了出去。

"狗狗！"小樱跑上前，想去抓住它。但是她的胳膊太累了，动作不够快，大白狗就掉了下去。

"嗷！"随着一声长长地嚎叫，那白色和下面的烈火合二为一。

"不！"小樱绝望地看着一切发生。

然后，小樱的眼泪化为怒火，她抽出一张小樱牌。

"パワー（THE POWER 力）—"

小樱的魔杖上，发出了金色的光芒，力量已经在此聚集。

"小狼，让我来对付他！"

小狼一听，立刻退后，和小樱站在一起。

"让我们一起来吧！"小狼说道。

"好！"

此时，查丹科已经来到了他们面前，他大叫着："Ｌｏｎｇ ｌｉｖｅ ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ！"举起铁锤就挥了下去。

"嗨！"小樱和小狼大喊一声，小狼的铁锤和小樱的魔杖并在一起，都发出了淡淡的光芒。两样武器迎了上去。

"嗵！"一声巨响，只见查丹科的铁锤飞了出去，也掉落到下面的熔炉，他自己也被这力量推得向后栽倒。

查丹科就这样摔倒在地，再也不动了。

两个人这一下用力过度，累得大口喘气，小樱似乎都能听到小狼剧烈的心跳声。

小樱在旁边称赞道："好样的，没想到我们俩竟然这么大的力气…"

小樱和小狼小心翼翼地走上前去。

"小狼，他怎么样了？"

"好像已经没有危险了。你看—"小狼指着查丹科的眼睛，"他眼中没有红光了。"

"噢！那就好。"小樱放心了。

她看看脚下的熔炉，眼前浮现出了娜塔莎的狗。虽然娜塔莎是如此的残忍，但是娜塔莎的狗竟然这样感恩，这样无畏。

"狗狗！"小樱轻轻叫着。

"小樱，你又哭了！"

小狼的提醒让小樱发现自己的眼泪已经沿着脸颊流下，一滴一滴滴下。

"小樱，我们俩都很难过。"小狼给小樱擦擦眼泪，"别哭了，莫斯科不相信眼泪。现在不该哭，而该行动。"

"噢！小狼，我不哭了。我长大了，我知道什么事为重，我不会让狗狗失望的。"小樱最后看看和大白狗合为一体的那罐钢水，"我有无敌的魔法，一定不会再有事了！"

"太好了！"小狼抓住小樱的肩头，"让我们结束那个独眼的老大姐！"

"娜塔莎，她有统治世界的阴谋，让我们终结她吧！"小樱看着星之钥匙上反射的火光，"她一定要为他的行为付出代价。我们要救出我们的朋友，莓铃，知世，还有所有无辜受害的人的灵魂。然后将她打入十八层地狱！小狼，这可能是我们所面对最危险的任务了，整个世界都在等着看。我们都已经到达这个地步了，如果现在失败了真是万劫不复的！"

两个人说着就走了出去。外边，月亮升上夜空，月光轻柔得如同薄纱一般，撒在地上的银白色清辉朦朦胧胧，像是为谁流下的泪水。

３３ 脑死

接近下玄的弯月高高地挂在空中，四周一片漆黑，感觉比刚才暗了好几倍。也许，夜是很漫长的。但是无论夜有多长，太阳总是要升起。阳光会扫清一切的黑暗，也许，也能够将人们心中的痛苦化为力量。

And so begins the final drama, in the streets and in the fields.

小樱和小狼走到了莫斯科红场中央。整个广场空荡荡的，没有一个人，就像是一个荒凉的沙漠。

远处的莫斯科塔顶，只有一道稀疏的紫光还射向天空，天空没有一颗星星，已经变成了暗紫色。天空中的阴云在塔顶形成了一个巨大的眼睛的形状。

"娜塔莎！你快出来投降！"小樱举起她的魔杖，"你会失败的！"

好久，什么动静都没有。现在是午夜，周围一片沉静，丝毫没有声响，一点也看不出会有什么危险的人物突然冲出来。

可是，刚刚走出几步，小樱和小狼就感到了一股强大的魔力。

"小狼，有什么东西！"小樱的神经紧绷起来。

"小樱，我也感到了！而且我感觉到四周围都是！"

"到底是什么？"

小狼感到情况危急，他也发动魔力，手紧紧攥着宝剑。

四周是黑乎乎的建筑，黑暗笼罩了一切。在他们周围，似乎格外的漆黑，这种漆黑不是没有光线的那种普通黑暗，而是头上脚下，身前身后，似乎都笼罩了一层浓重的黑雾。

在黑暗中，传来了人的说话声。

那不是对话，而是自言自语；那不是一个人，而是一大群；那不是理智的言语，而是受人控制。

"Ｗｅ ａｒｅ Ｐｒｏｕｄ ｏｆ ｏｕｒ ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ＇ｓ ｅｍｐｉｒｅ．"声音一遍又一遍地重复。所有的人同时在说，小樱几乎听不出他们说的是什么。

小樱和小狼背和背紧贴着站在一起，随时准备和来犯之敌战斗。

"小樱，我们要小心一点。"

"哎…这不太对头噢！小狼，那是什么东西！"

只见在距离他们数十米远的地方，突然露出好多对血红的小灯，由于天色已黑，已经难以分辨那边的地形，这些灯随着风的飘忽移动，像几盏鬼火一样，忽明忽暗，围着小樱和小狼转起了圈。

忽然天空上飘过一团浓云，将明月遮蔽，立刻周围变成一片漆黑。虽然小樱用"灯"牌的魔力照亮四周，但是被照亮的范围也不多，超过一定的距离，光线就被黑暗吞噬掉了，这种黑暗让小樱想起了她收服"暗"牌时候遇到的黑暗，想不到那噩梦一样的黑暗，又一次在这里遇到。想到这，她身体就忍不住发抖，好像一个隐形的敌人，正躲在黑暗角落中注视着她的一举一动。

小樱和小狼立刻紧张起来，因为这是最佳的攻击时机。他们感到，那股邪恶的力量压过来了。

看到了！我的天！

那是一大群人，各种各样的人，在小樱和小狼四周，包围了他们。但是现在，这大群人之间没有太多不同，他们都是娜塔莎控制下的行尸走肉。刚才小樱和小狼看到的一对对小灯就是那群人的一双双眼睛。

他们，一步一步，如同在冰面上慢慢地滑动。

小樱的那一点灯光，把他们的影子，长长地投在地上。他们的影子在来回晃动，在向小樱张牙舞爪，而他们自己却并不在意。他们和自己的影子是分离的，影子是他们的灵魂。而他们本人没有意志，没有思想，没有生命！

对！他们没有生命，他们的灵魂已经被娜塔莎夺走了。他们在把包围圈一点点缩小，现在他们的目标就是小樱和小狼。

这简直就是"生化危机"！

包围圈一点点缩小，小樱和小狼的身子越贴越紧。

四周围，无数的人体和手臂在黑暗中蠕动。混乱中，只看见数十条的怪手，漆黑异常，被光照上，立刻变成的诡异白色，从黑暗中伸了过来，越来越近。

"小狼，这下子不好办了。"

"我们得突围出去！"

"那好。"

"不过，这些人只是受娜塔莎控制的，我们不应该伤害他们！"

"那怎么办？"小樱用魔杖把一些人体和手臂打到一边。

"让他们的脑子先休息一下。只要他们脑子中的工作暂时停下来，娜塔莎就没法控制了。"小狼大喊，他挥舞剑，暂时吓退了一些僵尸。

这时候，那些僵尸的手几乎都可以碰到小樱了。

小樱想了起来，"对了！"

小樱拿出一张樱之牌。

"スリープ（THE SLEEP 眠）—"

一瞬间，大量带着闪光的粉末撒到了人群中。这些娜塔莎的奴隶纷纷倒地，他们全都睡着了。

危险暂时解除了。

"好险！"小樱擦了擦头上的汗水。

"看来，这个城市已经变成了一个地狱了。"小狼严肃地说，"不，应该说全世界都是这个样子了。

他们抬起头，发现一阵阵阴森的风吹了起来，把旁边的红旗摇晃个不停。

现在，地上到处都是娜塔莎的奴隶的身体，层层叠叠，难计其数。他们虽然睡着了，但是一具具面目扭曲，又兼数量奇多，使人观之欲呕。小樱和小狼跨过这些人的躯体，向前方前进。

小樱和小狼注意到，一阵阵雾气开始渐渐弥漫在整个广场上。

广场上，什么东西让小樱和小狼突然警觉起来。突然，突然，历史博物馆一整排的灯亮起来，像圣诞幻灯一样，柔软地照亮了广场的北侧。这时，克里姆林宫外墙上的照明灯也点亮了。灯光使得雾气更加朦胧。

"来了！"

一个女孩的身影悄无声息地从雾里显现出来。

"唔…"小樱和小狼同时感到一阵奇怪的恐惧感。

"你们！我的手下看到的就是我看到的！"女孩声音深沉地响起，一只蓝色的眼睛从小樱扫到小狼，然后又回到小樱身上，"木之本樱，李小狼，竟然是你们！对吗？"

女孩的声音里也透露了一些吃惊。女孩其实也并不需要小樱的回答，她仔细将小樱打量了一番之后脸上惊愕的表情就消失了，又重新回到了原来那种冰冷的不带一丝感情的表情。这感情让小樱可以立刻猜到来者是谁。

"对！就是我们，我们来找你！娜塔莎！"小樱平静地说。

"木之本樱，李小狼，死里逃生，你们…很不错嘛，看来你们变得更强大了。"女孩马上完全抑制了自己的惊奇，"但是，你们还是不能和我娜塔莎比。"

"那就来试试！"小狼把剑对准娜塔莎。

"你们，应该早就死了的！"娜塔莎慢慢解着自己的眼罩，"你们已经不存在了！"

"不。"小樱和小狼同时说，"你想得太简単了！"

"是吗？"娜塔莎不屑一顾地说。

"我们现在已经全明白了！"小樱将魔杖指着娜塔莎，"原来你是因为不能接受你的家人死去的事实，在过度的悲伤中谜失了自己，因而想毁灭一切。你的爷爷和全世界的人的心灵只是一个转移你怒气的对像吧！因此我必须要救你，把你的真正本性给找回来。"

"少废话！"娜塔莎堵住耳朵。

"娜塔莎！"小狼大声说，"快投降吧！让你的装置都停下来！把你抢走的灵魂都还回来！"

"你们两个为什么这么想呢？你们为何要和我对抗？"娜塔莎缓缓地说，"木之本樱，李小狼，你们还是等待自己的死期吧！My might is right!"

话音刚落，她的脚下闪出一个红色的魔法阵。随着眼罩一下就被扯掉，在一片血色中，红色的瞳孔闪着紫色的烟气，更为狰狞可怕。

"噢！什么怪物！"小樱后退了一步。

"统制了全世界的精神力量，我娜塔莎也更厉害了。"娜塔莎的声音不大，但是却可以穿透人心，"你们很快会后悔的。我是不会让你们恢复查丹科的世界的！看看你们周围吧！触手可及，这个世界的糊涂与荒唐。插翅难飞，依旧在这个寂寞的疯人院。你们准备好下地狱吧！"

娜塔莎和小樱小狼对峙了一会儿，这段时间很漫长。

小樱能感觉到汗从头上流下来了。她看了一眼旁边的小狼，他一动不动像个雕塑，一手举着剑，另一只手拿着符纸，随时准备攻击。符纸在他胸前闪烁，他看的小樱有点痴痴地愣神，然后她突然清醒，赶紧红着脸转过头瞪着娜塔莎，暗暗责怪自己不应该在这个时候走神。

突然，娜塔莎的眼中射出了两道紫光，照在了小樱和小狼身边的一辆坦克上。

然后，这个重达十好几吨的大家伙竟然慢慢漂浮了起来。

"啊！什么魔力！"小樱惊叫。

坦克慢慢地飘浮到了小樱和小狼上方，一大片黑影罩住了他们两个。

"小樱，小心！"小狼本能地感到危险，他把小樱推到了一旁，小狼自己也栽倒在另一边。

"轰！"坦克掉到了刚才他们两个站的地方，地面被砸出了一个大裂缝，尘土扑面而来。

突然间，小樱和小狼感到魔力加强了。

"怎么！"他们还来不及反应，浓雾迅速散开。

"糟糕！"小狼大喊，几乎在瞬间，小狼就看不到周围的一切了。除了娜塔莎的魔力，她已经感觉不到任何其魔力的存在了。

"别离开我，小狼！"小樱也在浓雾的另一处叫喊着。她慌张地观察着周围，暗灰色的浓雾旋绕在周围，能见度只有几米而已，虽然刚才小狼就在旁边，可是一眨眼的功夫就消失在浓雾里了，"这个是魔法组成的浓雾…把我们完全分开了…这下子事情就麻烦了…"

"呵呵…真是可怜啊！"

"什么！"小樱跳了起来，娜塔莎的身形渐渐从浓雾中展现出来。

"木之本樱，很抱歉把你们两个分开。"娜塔莎轻轻点了一下头，"不过，我并不想浪费时间。孤立敌人是我的一贯的战术！"

娜塔莎向下一指，小樱所处的地方忽然裂开了一条沟壑，小樱身不由己地陷了进去…

３４ 时空蒙太奇

"怎么？"小樱突然陷进一片黑暗之中。

"小狼！小狼！"她大喊道，可是声音陷进无边的黑暗中了。

"难道又是心灵控制。"小樱两手抓紧星之杖，黑暗的空气里感觉不到任何魔力的气息，"小狼怎么样了？其它人呢？"

小樱向一个方向跑过去，在黑暗中很难保持方向，而且由于没有参照物，小樱觉得自己摇摇晃晃站不住，她确定自己已经跑出一百米了，明白自己已经不在应该在的地方了。

"这是幻觉吗？"小樱疑惑的说道，然后出现的事情让她吓了一跳，黑暗消失了，可是她发现自己竟然头朝下的悬在空中，大地变到空中的位置，而下面则是无边的蓝天，整个世界都颠倒过来了，可是周围什么也没有，只有无边的地平线。

小樱一阵晕眩，她的眼睛告诉他他应该倒过来站，耳朵的平衡器官又告诉她万有引力就在脚下。

"呜。呜。"汗和泪已经从小樱的脸上流下来了，她一边克服摔下去的恐惧，一边慢慢地蹲下。

手接触到地面的时候，天地又恢复到原来的样子。

小樱躺在坚实的大地上，气喘吁吁的把自己从刚才的惊恐中拽出来。然后她抬起头，向四周一望无际的地平线望去，石头地面和蓝色的天空，一切看起来都是那么怪异。

"这是哪里？"小樱转了一圈，除了地平线没有其它东西，她又感到一阵晕眩，因为没有距离参照物，她已经分不清看到的是近在眼前还是远在天边。

小樱越来越觉的自己被包在一个狭小的空间内，她挥起魔杖向前劈去，却只劈到空气，这个地方压抑地让她透不过气来，他想冲出去，可是却不知道应该怎么办。

不会有事的，因为我有无敌的魔法呢！小樱想到这里，对前方大喊一声：

"可恶！是谁在搞鬼！"

但是，小樱的回声把她吓了一跳。

"可恶…可恶…可恶…"

"轰！"一声巨大的爆炸终于惊醒了小樱，把她拉回现实。

小樱睁开眼，发现她躺在一片瓦砾堆上。四周是破烂的房屋、倒塌的烟筒、熊熊的烈火、滚滚的黑烟、数不清的弹坑。远处是阵阵炮声和飞机的引擎声。无数的人在逃离家园。这里是一个战场，整个城市都是苦难的深渊。仿佛有一个黑色的妖魔在这里肆虐，是它踏平了街巷，折断了桥梁，掐灭了烟囱，将列车推出轨。一场惨烈的拉锯战使得城市面目全非，七零八落的混凝土梁柱，冰冷的机器残骸，折叠着的电线杆，半截的烟囱，东倒西歪，横躺竖倚，像万人坑里根根支棱的白骨。欲落而未落的楼板，悬挂在空中的一两根弯曲的钢筋，被炸裂的公路内里的路基断壁，仿佛是在把一具具皮开肉绽的形容可怖的死亡的躯体推出谜雾，推向清晰。死亡实况，就这样残酷地被记录在案了。浓浓的雾气和硝烟中，听不见呻吟，只有机械的脚步声，沉重的喘息声，来不及思索的匆匆对话和嚎叫。

"这是哪里？"小樱环顾四周。她发现了一辆烧毁的装甲车，这里可不是拍电影，音响和布景都是真实的！

"啊！"小樱知道这是哪里了。

小樱赶快跑，跑，不知道方向，她只是沿着一条好宽的河流跑。但是她想马上摆脱这个人间地狱。

远处传来了大群人叫喊的声音，一个码头出现在前方。

这个地方暂且叫做码头好了，它只是还在执行码头的功能罢了，因为它的硬件都被战火损坏的差不多了。这里还勉强可以供渡船停泊。一大群平民拥在一起惊叫着。

又是一艘船抵岸了，一船的年轻士兵被赶到岸上。在部队没有都被卸下之前，市民就一拥而上，挤进船舱。一个军官在台子上大喊："所有同志不要乱！两人一组！一个来拿枪！另一个领子弹！要是拿枪的牺牲了另一个就…ΝΑΖΙ ＪЕΤ！趴下！"

一架飞机的阴影呼地掠过所有人头顶，大家都来不及反应。

"轰！"

当所有人都再爬起来时，看到河中心的一条大船已经在火光中沉没了。一架印着黑色十字星"╬"的飞机徜徉而去。

小樱爬起来，看到硝烟中浮现出一个女孩，在冷冷地对她笑。

"带着轻蔑，我在世界的脸上，

到处投掷我的臂铠，

并看着这侏儒般的庞然大物崩溃，

但它的倒塌仍不能熄灭我的激情。

那时，我要神一般地凯旋而行，

穿梭于这世界的废墟中，

当我的话语获得强大力量时，

我将感觉与造物主平起平坐。"

这是个女孩子的声音，十分清亮好听，看那人影也显得身形未足，估计年纪与小樱也是相仿。但她的语气却冷酷无比，流动着与年龄不相称的成熟，"小樱，好玩吗？你该知道这是什么时代。你看，我还能控制时间！"

只要听一个音节，小樱就知道对面的是谁。

"娜塔莎，你，你把我弄到什么地方了？"小樱指着她。又一阵爆炸盖过了小樱的声音。

"木之本樱，来这里，不看看伏尔加河是不行的！"娜塔莎得意地说，"现在，我们可以用魔力好好打一场了，你不用害怕别人会发现这个秘密。"

"为什么？"小樱指着岸上的慌张的人群，"他们会看到的！"

"不！木之本樱，你多虑了。俄罗斯的大地虽然辽阔，但是他们已经没有退路！"娜塔莎斜睨小樱一眼，冷冷地道，"因为，他们都不会活着离开这城市。"

小樱觉得自己快要晕过去了。

"木之本樱，我们的战斗要由我选择战场！"在娜塔莎鲜红的瞳仁中，忽然里面有某种流质的东西在闪烁、在流动，"这只是第一幕！"

说完，娜塔莎一扬手，河水中立刻升腾起一条水柱。它像一条鞭，向小樱劈头盖脸砸来。

"ウォーティ（THE WATERY 水）—"小樱用水牌，也射出水柱，两条水柱碰撞，飞沫四溅。

粉尘与雾气还未消散，一条水柱就窜出来，直奔小樱。

"啊！"小樱来不及反应了，她只好紧闭双眼。

…

可是，小樱只是感到一阵潮湿的风，没有感到什么伤害。而且，耳畔的战火声停止了。当她再睁开眼时，发现头顶上是诡异的天空。一半的天空犹如大海般的蔚蓝，另一半的天空则是晚霞般鲜红的一片。天空的对照极为鲜明，红色和蓝色水火不容。整个大地在红蓝光交织闪耀下，看起来就是一副悲凉的样子。小樱已经站在了一个宽大的通道中。

这里还不是通道那么简単，而是隔离墙，将大地一分为二。两侧各是一层南北走向的墙，它们相互平行，把东和西隔开，有一面的墙被人画得乱七八糟，另一面却还一尘不染。这里可谓戒备森严，层层设防，第零层防线：三百零二座瞭望台；第一层防线：约三点五米高、光滑、淡色的水泥墙，有的地方附铁丝围栏和警报器；第二层防线：钢制拒马；第三层防线：两米高的铁丝围栏；第四层防线：音响警报缆；第五层防线：电铁丝网；第六层防线：碉堡；第七层防线：用来引导警犬的缆线；第八层防线：六至十五米宽的空旷地；第九层防线：三至五米深的反车辆壕沟；第十层防线：五米高的路灯；第十一层防线：武装警卫；第十二层防线：两米高的通电铁丝网，附警报器；第十三层防线：空地；第十四层防线：第二道水泥墙，高三点五至四点二米、厚十五厘米，可以抵挡装甲车辆的撞击；第十五层防线…

小樱站在西侧的那边的墙脚下。好高的墙，如巨人的肩头。好长的距离，一直延伸到地平线。好森严的戒备，墙头每隔不远就设有一盏电灯。墙两侧是黑色的大地，但是两道墙中间是延伸万里的不夜天。

这时候传来了一阵歌声：

"…

Ｌеｔ ｎｏ ｏｎе ｂｕｉｌе ｗａｌｌｓ ｔｏ ｄｉｖｉｄе ｕｓ

Ｗａｌｌｓ ｏｆ ｈａｔｒеｄ ｎｏｒ ｗａｌｌｓ ｏｆ ｓｔｏｎе

Сｏｍе ｇｒееｔ ｔｈе ｄａｗｎ ａｎｄ ｓｔａｎｄ ｂеｓｉｄе ｕｓ

Ｗе＇ｌｌ ｌｉｖе ｔｏｇеｔｈеｒ ｏｒ ｗе＇ｌｌ ｄｉе ａｌｏｎе

…"

四周围静的出奇，东侧的那面也站着一个女孩，没错，是娜塔莎，还有她的歌声。墙的夹层中尽是些路障和铁丝网，挡住了小樱的一部分视线。

"我才不和你这疯子一起呢！"小樱对着对面大叫。

透过障碍，小樱感到了对面传来的敌意。

娜塔莎停住了歌唱，抬起头。

"Sakura, you'll die along!"

小樱听到娜塔莎的冷冰冰的话，吸了一口冷气。不过她又鼓起勇气。

"娜塔莎，你又换了场景？"

"当然，木之本樱，柏林也不错呦！而且这次你先来攻击。"娜塔莎抬起头，一脸自信。

"好，你不许后悔！"小樱举起魔杖，抽出一张小樱牌。

"アロー （THE ARROW 矢）—"

矢的精灵从牌中飞出，对娜塔莎万箭齐发，这下娜塔莎一定躲不开了。

但是，娜塔莎嘴角微微翘起。

"呯！呯！"

在箭射中娜塔莎前，它们都遇到了一个巨大的屏障的阻拦，撞在上面，都折断了。

"木之本樱，你打不到我。"娜塔莎摇摇头。

"啊！怎么？"小樱向前走几步，就撞到了一道透明的第三面墙。

巨大的，上面和两边似乎都没有边际的透明屏障矗立在两人之间，和其相接的地面并没有凹陷，这说明它是完全由魔法组成的。小樱上前推了推，一点反应也没有。在远方是蒙胧的田野。墙体微微反射出一点光亮。

她离娜塔莎不远的，可是就是碰不到！

召唤樱牌击败它吧！如果我不打破这层墙，就不能打败娜塔莎！小樱心想。

"再来！"小樱点头，举起星之杖。

"剑牌，请听从我的召唤！将星之杖杖变为一把利剑吧，ソード（The Sword 剑）—！"

白色的风呼啸着包裹住小樱的魔杖，待其四散时，出现的是一柄闪闪发光的利剑。

"嗨！"小樱用尽全身力气举剑向玻璃墙砍去，后者身上"唰"地出现一道亮纹。接着，那伤口竟然自己愈合了！

"不是吧！"小樱吓傻了，这么厉害的一剑竟然没事…

"可恶！"小樱咬牙。转身又是一个横劈，然后是斜砍，直刺…

娜塔莎在一旁冷眼旁观。所有小樱能做出的攻击动作她都使出来了。可是每一道裂痕都不紧不慢的从新合并。那魔力的气息甚至一点都没减弱。

"哼！"小樱不服气的看着那面墙。

"雷牌，火牌啊！请听从我的召唤！帮我击穿这堵墙吧！サンダー（THE THUNDER 雷），ファイアリー（THE FIERY 火）—"

雷牌和火牌从已经变回星之杖模样的杖头跳出来。一大片雷电向那屏障爆射出来，灼热的烈焰喷射着。爆炸产生的光亮刺的小樱挡住眼睛。

等烟雾散去后，小樱立刻就傻了：那面墙完好无损！

"可恶！"小樱怒吼到，持续向玻璃墙发出一连串的烈焰，可是除了让后者更闪亮一些，没有起到任何效果。

"来试试这个。"小樱又举起星之杖，"斗牌，力牌啊！请听从我的召唤！帮我击穿这面墙吧！ファイト（The Fight 斗），バワー（The Power 力）—！"

星星快速旋转，击牌和力牌的魔力附在小樱身上，小樱挥拳打向透明的墙。

"喝呀！"小樱每次重拳和抬脚都让屏障闪烁一下。

"乒、乒、啪、啪！"拳头雨点般地落在墙体上

可是很快小樱就感到疲倦了，她已经召唤了太多的樱牌攻击，再这样下去没等击破敌人，她自己就要先晕倒了。

"不行。"小樱咬牙说，"我要坚持住。"

可是这样可不是办法，小樱的魔力会先消耗完的，昏倒了怎么再战斗？

"唔。"最后小樱虽然不服，她还是跌倒在地，坐在地上喘着气。

"木之本樱，你的健身表演的不错嘛！"娜塔莎拍着手，那眼眶中的心脏欢快跳动，"这个'鉄の垣'是打不坏、越不过的。世界上的围墙都是防止外面的人闯进来的，只有一种围墙是防止里面的人出去的，那是什么？那就是监狱的围墙！"

"呃！"小樱不说话，只是瞪着她。

"你会失败的，木之本樱。"娜塔莎抚摸着屏障。

"你别张狂！"小樱鼓足力量，用拳头击打了一下屏障，"我就算是失败了也没关系，还有无数追求正义的人会继续。但是，你只能失败一次。然后就会再也爬不起来！"

"木之本樱，你碰不到我，那么下面该我了。"

娜塔莎伸出手一点，屏障就消失了。再一挥手，一阵狂风就扑向小樱。

"啊！"小樱像暴风雨中的树叶一样被风卷走…

再睁眼，小樱发现自己倒在空地上。

这时乌云遮月，天岁只有几点寒星，看了半天小樱也仅仅见到附近树影朦胧。瞧不清有什么可以容身之处，在黑暗朦胧的环境中，人总是下意识去尽力睁大眼睛，想要看得更清楚一些，可眼睛都看酸了也是什么都没瞧见。

小樱用一只手揉了揉眼睛，又扭着脖子去看另一边，恰好在这时候，天空流云飘动，凄冷似水的月光从乌云稀薄处照了出来。借着这月色朦胧的一刻，小樱发现在身后，最多隔着几棵树的距离，矗立着一片模糊的阴影，好像是一大片建筑物，由于所有的房屋全都是死气沉沉地没有灯火，所以看上去只有黑压压一片近似与建筑设施的轮廓。

小樱再想定睛细看之时，流云已再次遮蔽了月色，稍远些地地方又是一片漆黑，连个轮廓阴影也瞧不清了。小樱只好摸黑穿过树林，前面就是一栋大楼，像是个大盒子。这是一座由几幢大楼组合而成的长型乳白色综合建筑，旁边还有高大的烟筒。门前正中央伫立着一座雕像，门旁是铜制门匾。

然后，没有任何征兆，建筑的一侧猛烈爆炸。随着一声震天动地的巨响，火光四起，烈焰冲天，火柱高达三十多米。一朵翻滚的蘑菇云升上天空，推开天空的乌云，照亮了周围的黑暗。

"呜！"阵阵警笛划破夜空。

"啊！"小樱躲开了飞溅的火星，向后退。

几分钟后，几辆消防车呼啸而来。消防员以最快的速度对准火焰喷出水柱。

这是什么情况，是军火库，化工厂，还是油库爆炸？小樱不知该做什么。她只是握住星之杖站在那，火光映红了她的脸。

"你怎么还在这？快离开这里！"

随着一声叫喊，小樱就感到自己的胳膊被一个人拽住了，原来是一个消防员。

"请你告诉我怎么了。"小樱还不情愿地抗拒着，可是那人力气好大。

"没时间解释了！"

小樱仅仅被他拽了后退了几米，就听到又是一声爆炸。石墨块飞到了他们身边，一阵刺鼻的烟尘飘过，然后消防员就软软地倒下了。

"先生，你怎么了！"小樱大叫。

"电站…跑！"消防员再也没有说出什么。

"什么意思？"小樱蹲下来，发现消防员已经只有一丝呼吸了，"你吸入毒气了吗？"

没有反应。

"你别怕，我去找人！"

小樱站起来刚要走，就听到身后有人冷冷地说："小樱，别白费力了。四号机已经完蛋了"

"是你！"

小樱定睛一看，是娜塔莎，就在小樱身后。

"木之本樱，好好欣赏这景色吧！壮丽的烟火。"

"不！我要去找人！"

"算了，小樱。这次你无能为力了。你给我讲过广岛的故事，对吧？"娜塔莎平静地问。

"对。怎么了？"小樱感到一种不祥的事情已经发生，直觉告诉她这一定比她刚才的设想还坏得多。

"这里是第二个！还会有第三个、第四个！"闪烁的火光把娜塔莎的脸上映照得忽明忽暗，"我爷爷和我说过，据他的手下对超自然现像的研究，我们现在还没有碰到真正的外星人的原因是，他们在发现Ｅ等于ＭＣ的平方后，就集体自杀了！"

听到这个，小樱后退几步，扶住了一棵树。绿色的眼睛中是一种发自心底的恐惧的反映。

"你就是摧毁电厂的凶手？"小樱的脸上有着明显的惊异，"娜塔莎，你也不过与我差不多大，为什么会变得这样冷漠？又为什么要…要杀死这么多人？"小樱十分费劲地吐出"杀死"这两个字，顿觉满口血腥。

"木之本樱，你不要诬陷我！"娜塔莎有些生气，"这些都是我爷爷的那些好大喜功的手下埋藏的祸根！这个凌晨以前，这里是乌克兰的一个普通小镇，世界上的人知道它的很少。可是从今以后，它会突然轰动了世界。每一种文明的语言中都将有它的名字。从今以后，一个幽灵，一个幽灵将在这片土地上游荡，即使它被封进水泥棺材，也要影响十万年！"

一阵爆炸声，盖过了娜塔莎的声音。

小樱看着一切都在失控。火光映照着黑色的天空，一团团黑云从建筑中飘出，像是黑色打成的死结，永远解不开。旁边的消防员和工作人员完全暴露在这死亡的烈焰面前，更远处是一座小镇。

"这是灾难！我要去阻止！"

"阻止什么？木之本樱，过后不过只是公布电站发生了火灾。"娜塔莎却拽住小樱，用毫不关心的语气说，"我不过是带你来参观一下。有我的魔力，你是不会受到伤害的。"

"不！我要阻止事情更糟！"

小樱丢下娜塔莎，面对熊熊燃烧的烈火，她深深吸了一口气，拿出一张小樱牌。

说着，小樱抽出一张樱之牌。

"フライ（THE FLY 飞）—"

小樱的背上，出现了一对洁白的羽翼。就如同一个天使，小樱缓缓地起飞，向着黑色的天空，起飞。

在高空中，小樱才看到了熔芯事故的可怕。她看到的只有火光。建筑的顶部已经被炸翻，墙壁坍塌。链式反应中心的沥青、混凝土以及石墨都被炸了出来。石墨落到哪个地方，就把哪里烧成火海。

"暂停时间，タイム（The Time 时）—"

一瞬间，时间牌的魔力扩散开，死亡的烈焰在一片黄绿色中冻结了，暂时停止肆虐。

"呃！"小樱感到自己的魔力大量消耗，快支持不住了。她用魔杖保持身子平衡，让下落的速度减慢，又拿出一张牌。

"包围烈火，シヤドウ（The Shadow 影）—"

一大片黑色的屏障罩住了整个的巨大建筑，像一个巨大的棺材封住了一个恶鬼。

"嗨！"随着小樱再一次加强力量，黑色的屏障吞没了火焰和大部分烟尘，缩成了一个小小的闪光球体，消失了。

"太好了！我…成功…"小樱的脸上露出了久违的笑。

建筑物上仅仅还有些烟尘冒出，爆炸和火光已经停止了。随即，时间再次流转。

小樱耗尽了魔力，看着火势得到控制，小樱想降落下来，可是她不论怎么挣扎都再也做不到了，软软地掉下来。

３５ 夺魂

然后，小樱竟然被稳稳地接住了，没有受伤。

一个女孩把小樱放在身边，低下头，冷冷地说："木之本樱，你是不该管闲事的！"

"你，娜塔莎！"小樱的手颤抖着，握住魔杖。

"看看你，魔力耗尽了吧！"娜塔莎看着小樱，牙齿抵着鲜红的嘴唇，"呵呵，木之本樱，你中计了！没有魔力，你就挡不住我的心灵魔法了！"

"什么！"小樱绝望地看着那娜塔莎鲜红的左眼—如果那还叫眼睛的话—那里能量好像也感到了小樱的魔法，它们正在以极快的速度从四面八方涌来，无声地、沉默地聚集在娜塔莎脚下，形成了一个鲜红的魔法阵。它正在越来越强大，天哪，它竟然在沸腾、翻滚。

"木之本樱，你忘掉李小狼吧！"

"忘…"小樱痛苦的捂住额头，"不可以…"

"为什么？"娜塔莎狡黠的问道。

"因为…我…喜欢…"

"喜欢不喜欢这种情感是最虚幻的了，如同盛开的花朵，即使开的再茂盛，也总有枯萎的一天。听话…"

算了。小樱绝望地闭上了眼睛。那所谓的心灵魔法真的要把她的魂魄抽去了，那种难以忍受的痛苦终于使小樱的最后一丝心理防线也崩溃了。就在她丧失了最后一丝生的希望时，小樱望了一眼这个黑暗笼罩的世界，在心底深深地叹了口气。心灵的魔力影响越来越大，小樱感到窒息，眼前也出现了幻像，一幕幕往事如幻灯片一般地在眼前晃过。我这一生虽短，但能遇见这么多好朋友，经历这么多事，受到这么多人的爱，也可以无憾了。生死を生死に任よ。小樱眼前恍惚看见了妈妈在向她招手：妈妈，你孤独吗？不要緊，我马上就可以陪伴在你身边了，你再也不会寂寞了…

一瞬间黑暗笼罩过来，小樱眼睛的光泽失去了。除了那眼睛，小樱最后看到的是娜塔莎唇边冷漠的微笑。

"我年青的双臂充满力量，

将以暴烈之势，

握住并抓住你—人类，

黑暗中，无底地狱的裂口，对你我同时张开，

你将堕入下去，我将大笑着尾随，

并在你耳边低语：'下来陪我吧，朋友！'"

小樱眼中神光尽失，眼神茫然而空洞。小樱的表情由平静变得痛苦，再由痛苦变为平静—终于永恒地平静了。于是终于不再有争论，接下来，她的心就是死水一潭的顺从…

在莫斯科，李小狼那里。

小狼和小樱被浓雾分开，心中着急。他想找到小樱，但是刚刚跑出几步，就见到知世和莓铃倒在地上。

"莓铃、知世，你们快醒醒！"小狼用力推了推她们。

可是，她们眼睛紧闭，除了呼吸和心跳，身上没有任何生命的迹像。

"莓铃，我是小狼呀！"小狼抓住莓铃的胳膊，但是他一松手，莓铃的胳膊就又无力地垂到了地上。

这一通折腾，足足一个通宵过去了，再过差不多一小会儿，天就应该亮了，不过黎明前的黑暗是最黑暗的，这话在这里十分适合，此时的钢筋水泥的森林黑的已经伸手不见五指了。包围着这小狼的谜雾，开始渐渐消散。

慢慢地，小狼看清了，在不远处，一个朦胧的身影在向这里接近。

不用抬头看，凭借听到的脚步声，小狼就知道是小樱。

"小樱，你回答…"当小狼抬起头，他却傻了。

面前的小樱的瞳孔怎么是血红的？还有，她脸上的纯真和正义呢？她为什么不和小狼打招呼？

然后，从她背后出现了娜塔莎。

"是你！"小狼抽出剑。

"你还向让你的朋友们苏醒吗？你不要为其它的可怜虫们着想了！那些人的心灵太脆弱了。你是不能找回他们的灵魂的，他们的心灵都死透了。"娜塔莎大笑，"他们现在进攻敌人就是像条件反射一样！"

"你这个混蛋！"小狼愤怒地说，"你把小樱怎么了？"

"那就要你自己想了！"

娜塔莎对小樱说道："樱小姐，去让他消失掉！"

"是的！主人！"小樱顺从地回答。

娜塔莎向后退了几步，小樱则慢慢走向了小狼。小樱的脸上带着一股杀气。

"小樱，你不要听娜塔莎的，她把你怎么了？"小狼一边后退，一边问。

"李小狼，我的公主要你的性命！"小樱冷冷地说着，她用魔杖指着小狼。

"小樱，我是小狼！"小狼大喊着。

"哈哈！李小狼，木之本樱的心灵也已经被我控制了，她已经不再是原来的小樱了！"娜塔莎得意地说。

"什么？"小狼感到一阵绝望，"凭她的魔力，不可能！"

然后娜塔莎命令小樱："樱小姐，快动手！"

小樱一步步逼近了小狼。

这次，小樱要对自己最好的朋友动手！那是因为娜塔莎将小樱转变为受她所控制的杀手。她动作明确、迅速、冷血。以前小樱对小狼的友谊、感情全都化作了虚无。小樱眼睛变成了如鲜血般贻红的眸子，充满杀机，犹如黑夜里的饥饿的蝙蝠。她的魔杖紧紧攥在手中，发出了幽幽的暗红的光芒。魔杖顶端的星星竟然变成了鲜红色，似乎是祭坛的鲜血，献祭的竟然是小樱和小狼的友谊。

小狼惊恐地看着眼前他喜欢的人，要攻击他，这怎么可能?

"我的主人是娜塔莎公主！李小狼，受死吧！"小樱的每个字都像刀子般刺进小狼的心里。

小樱拿出了一张樱之牌。

"アーシー（THE EARTHY 地）—展现你的破坏力！"

魔力发动了。猛然间，小狼像当头挨了个炸雷，"轰隆隆—"地动山摇！小狼像让一个扫堂腿扫倒在地，往左翻了个个儿，又往右打了个滚，怎么也撑不起身子。城市的灯火一下子灭了。黑暗中，只觉得大地晃晃悠悠，小狼好像在往一个万丈深渊里落、落、落。地面在震动，是世界末日来临了吗？小狼觉得脚下的地球在崩溃，海洋在咆哮，一万个火山同时喷发。不等到２０１２，六千五百万年前的大灾难都集中到了这里，立刻就发作了。一声巨响，把小狼都要震昏了。可他还能看到，在巨响中，在小樱的前方，地面裂开了一个大裂缝。一个大火球从地底下钻出来，通红刺眼，噼啪乱响，飞到半空才灭。

大裂缝向着小狼延伸过来，不断分支。小狼赶快一跳，躲开了。他身后的一辆坦克车却掉进了这个裂缝，坠入深渊。

小狼正看着大地在眼前土崩瓦解。那是一个个什么裂缝呀！那是一个由光和血组成的裂缝。它那么明亮，那么幽深，有那么鲜红！最关键的是，它一定是通向地心的地狱…

莫斯科第一次失去了它的黎明。它被漫天谜雾笼罩。石灰、沙土、煤屑、烟尘以及一座城市毁灭时所产生的死亡物质，混合成了灰色的雾。浓极了的雾气弥漫着，飘浮着，一片片、一缕缕、一絮絮地升起，像缓缓地悬浮于空中的帷幔，无声地笼罩着这片废墟，笼罩着这座空寂无声的末日之城。已经听不见大震动时核爆炸似的巨响，以及大地颤动时发出的深沉的喘息。仅仅几分钟前，莫斯科还像一片完整的树叶，在狂风中簌簌抖动；现在，它已肢残体碎，奄奄一息。灰白色的雾霭中，仅仅留下了一片神秘的、恐怖的战场，一个倒下的巨人。

现在，在城市中心，只剩下了三个人。

"小樱，你难道忘了我吗？"小狼还在大喊，似乎是为了唤醒小樱。可是小樱的心已经回不来了。

小樱又发动魔力。

"ファイアリー（THE FIERY 火）—"看来小樱这次真的彻底无情了，她的每一招魔法都是要命的。

有无数巨大的红色火球，像是一团团原子弹爆炸形成的蘑菇云，向小狼涌出来。

小狼感到了热，感到了冲击波，感到了一种强烈无比的毁灭性力量。他赶快躲开。

"娜塔莎！你对小樱做了什么？"小狼质问着一旁笑吟吟观战的娜塔莎。

"做了什么？"娜塔莎哼了一声，"我并不认为我做了什么…反倒是你—为什么不进行攻击呢？要知道，最痛苦的事情莫过于死在自己喜欢的人手中…"

一团团巨大的红色火球飞出，溅落在小狼身边。

现在怎么办？小狼也可以发动魔力，自己的魔力在香港得到了一些提升，说不定是有希望把小樱打败的。那样就会伤害到小樱的。可是，小狼再这么消极的躲避危险是更大的。小狼处在两难境地。

又来了一团巨大的红色火球，小狼划出一道符咒。

远处又传来了娜塔莎的诗篇：

"为他人奉献你的生命吧，

可怜的是，你有着悲惨的命运。

你的奉献将毫无成果。"

"水龙招来！"小狼依然展示着他的不屈服。

一道水柱从小狼的宝剑前射出，击中火球。

"呯！"一声爆炸，水和火都消失了，那里只留下了一点点水蒸气。

小樱再次发动魔力。

"ウインディ（THE WINDY 风）—"

一股狂风又吹向了小狼。

"啊！"小狼这次躲闪不及，被风吹起，重重摔在地上。

小狼露出了痛苦的神色，并用剑支撑着自己。

"ウッド（THE WOOD 树）—给我缠住他！"小樱挥动魔杖。

地面上突然出现了万条树藤并迅速向小狼袭来。小狼不停的躲闪挥剑砍去，不论小狼怎么砍树藤也毫不退缩，就算被砍断了还是会在几秒钟内又重新生长出来再次扑来。

"呃，可恶。"小狼仍尽力坚持着。

"雷电招来！"压着纸符的剑上闪过一道强光，可是还未等小狼的魔法发得出来，树藤就又再次扑来。

树藤像长长的手臂迅速把小狼捆绑了起来，捆绑着小狼的树藤还自动地紧紧缠绕在了他身后的一棵大树的树茎上。顿时，被树藤捆绑在大树前的小狼就动弹不得了。

"可恶！"小狼想挣脱身上的树藤。

"你还不服输吗？你是不可能逃脱的！"娜塔莎走过来，"你的弱点就是木之本樱！同样，你也是她的弱点。"

"不！"小狼大叫着，"小樱不是我的弱点，她是我战斗的寄托！"

"李小狼，你失败了！就不要再狡辩了。"娜塔莎盯着小狼的眼睛，她的的眼睛能勾人灵魂，使人不敢直视。她的嘴喷出一种妖气，使小狼感到，那气体本身就含有死亡，含有血腥，含有仇恨，"思想与我不和不会带来死亡，因为它本身就是死亡！你也变成像你的李小樱那样吧！我让你们团聚，永不分离。这就是你的寄托！"

话音刚落，缠住小狼的树藤就越来越紧，使得小狼动弹不得。

小狼眼前是用魔杖对着自己的小樱，旁边是娜塔莎在指挥一切。

小狼看了看四周，莫斯科这里已经是一片被破坏的地方。这是一座死城，四周的建筑和街道是受到不同的方法破坏，有的是被火烧，有的是被水淹，有的是被震倒，有的则是因为风，雷…不远处的一面红旗慢慢地被火吞没掉。

"不！"小狼紧闭双眼，扭过头，这样那势不可挡的魔力才可以对他的影响弱一些，"娜塔莎，你就是杀了我，我也不会受你控制！现在，小樱已经不是我原来的小樱了！"

"傻瓜！你怎么能这么想。"娜塔莎的语气倏然变冷，眼神也瞬间结了冰，闪烁着如刀一般的厉芒。，"你，还可以二重思考一下，假定你的李小樱还是小樱嘛！"

"但是你怎么能教我否认真实的事情呢？"小狼愤怒地看着娜塔莎，暂时忘记了娜塔莎的眼睛。"我的思想是自发的。它独立于一个人之外。思想怎么能够被控制呢？"

娜塔莎的态度又严厉起来了。

"恰恰相反！"她说，"李小狼，你才没有控制你的思想。魔鬼要统治人们，最好的办法就是让人变成魔鬼。因此我把你带到这里来。你到这里来是因为你不自量力，不知自重！看我把你也转化！你会后悔我没有给你机会让你再死一次！"

然后，娜塔莎的最最强大的心灵魔法对小狼发出了。鲜红的魔法阵罩住了小狼。

娜塔莎吟唱着：

"毁灭！毁灭！我的时候已到，

时钟停止了，那些微小的建筑倒塌了，

很快，我将拥抱永恒，

并伴随着一声狂野的嘶吼，

说出对全人类的诅咒。

如果存在吞没一切的东两，

我将跳进去，以毁灭这个世界；

这个世界在我与无底地狱之间，显得过于庞大，

我要用持久的诅咒，将它击成粉末。

我们只是为了毁灭而昙花一现，

除此之外，绝无其它目标。"

３６ 希望永存

There will be a time.

When good is defeated.

When lights vanish from time

When the sun does not rise to greet the next day

There will be only night

In night there is only darkness

And in darkness there is only evil

There will be a day

When angel dies

When the stars fade away

When the is no moon to light the way

And on this day there will be nothing but misery

空间，消失了；时间，停止了，小狼胸中有不屈燃烧，耳畔边雷鸣电闪，山岳在沉默，火海在呜咽，枯叶缓缓落下，十月的乌云低垂泪眼。

面对着势不可挡的魔力，小狼脸色苍白，前额已经凝结了许多细密的汗珠，在他的身体里，理智正与魔法进行着最后的交锋。娜塔莎发出的强大魔法压力几乎使小狼喘不过气来，一个小小的声音在小狼心里说："放弃吧，现在这样多么痛苦啊！反正你无论如何都敌不过她的，长痛不如短痛，趁早放弃吧！和你的小樱一起到永远！"娜塔莎的眼睛幽幽地闪着期待的光—她在等着小狼的妥协。

算了。小狼绝望地闭上了眼睛。那所谓的心灵魔法似乎真的已经把他的魂魄抽去了，那种难以忍受的痛苦终于使小狼的最后一丝心理防线也崩溃了。就在他丧失了最后一丝生的希望时，一个声音却忽然响起："不行！"

"啊！"娜塔莎后退几步，她看到小狼的上衣口袋里发出了刺眼的白光，心灵魔法也被它停止了。

之后一朵银白色的水花飞溅。

"这…这…"娜塔莎颤抖着说道，小狼看着她，惊讶地发现泪水从娜塔莎的脸上流下来。

娜塔莎对小樱的控制减弱了，小樱眼中的红色在减弱，这样小狼身上的藤蔓也松脱了。

"妈妈…妈妈…"娜塔莎抽泣着说道，"这是…这是妈妈的感觉…"

"啊！李小狼，你是敌人！"小樱还是说着狠话，但是小樱被封锁的心灵终于被松动了，

小狼拿着剑与符咒，抵抗小樱的进攻。

"咔—"小樱又施法，一道紫红色的光斩破了小狼的袖口，可以分明的看出，小樱并没有下狠心去伤害小狼。这足以证明小樱还是有一点自己的意志的。

"哈哈！"小樱狂笑道："李小狼！就你这样还想与我斗？！这也太不自量力了吧！"

"…我知道。"小狼说。

"李小狼，你知道什么？你什么也不知道！"小樱继续说："你打不过我的！"

可是，这个样子的小樱的心灵控制已经被弱化了，不能很准确地控制自己。一下子，自己失去平衡，向墙上撞去。

"这是个好机会！"小狼说着，一把抱住小樱。

"小樱！是我不对。我不能保护你，使你变成这个样子。真的、真的对不起。请原谅。"小狼愧疚的弯下腰，默默的说。

"放开我！"小樱无力地在小狼怀抱里挣扎里几下，然后竟然停下来了。

"小樱！"

"李…"小樱空洞的眼睛看着小狼褐色的眼睛。

抱住樱的小狼迟疑了一下，深深俯下身去，在小樱虚弱的唇上，深深的扣下一个吻。眼睛里的泪水如破堤的洪水，滔滔不绝的涌现出来。一滴一滴的滴落在了小樱那如水的脸上。

"啊！小狼！"小樱闭上了眼，痛苦地叫了一声。在小狼胸前的白光的作用下，一股紫红的魔力离开了小樱的身体。

小樱把脸贴在小狼的胸上。刘海因为汗水贴在额头上，眉头紧紧皱起，脸色通红。眼神发呆，焦点不定，身子也在抽搐。

小狼抱着小樱，看她慢慢苏醒了。她还是那个活泼、欢快、充满好奇心的女孩—Ｃａｒｄｃａｐｔｏｒ Ｓａｋｕｒａ。小樱魔杖上的星慢慢退去血色，变为金色。

"小樱，你好些了吗？"

"小狼，小狼！"小樱就好像刚刚从噩梦中醒来，梦中的恐怖场面让她紧紧地抓住小狼。

"好了，现在没事了。"小狼抚摸着她，"没事了！你已经被救回来了。"

"小狼，刚才…好可怕！"小樱的双眼泪水汪汪、小声地说，"我经历了一个噩梦。那决不是…一般的痛苦…就像沉到深海里…周围是黑暗…没法呼吸…而且好重好重…那是…我一生中最痛苦的感觉…我发誓…我再也不要那样…再也不要忘记…忘记喜欢你的感觉…这是最后一次…最后一次…"

小樱痛苦的用手托住头，泪水不断洒落。

"我也发誓，永远不再让你受到这样的痛苦了！"小狼温柔地说道。

另一边，泪水止不住地从娜塔莎眼中涌出。

"我又一次…感觉到她…"

娜塔莎眼神直板地向前望去，然后开始蹒跚地向前走去。

小狼赶快掏出了口袋里的那个光源。正是那枚残缺的戒指，在发着温柔的白光。

呼地一下，戒指飞出了小狼手中，慢慢飘落到娜塔莎的手中。

手和戒指接触的一刹那，那白色中慢慢浮现出了一个天使般的身影。

…

没错！就是那个在娜塔莎家中的那个密室里的画像上的女孩身边的母亲，就是那个在地牢里展现在小樱和小狼面前的鬼魂。她还是那么慈祥，温柔，像天使那么好看，还是那么如同梦幻般虚无。她气度与神态皆是不凡，宛如一位身段婀娜的贵妇人，但是神情中透露着忧伤。

在一片辉光中的娜塔莎试着迈开一步，她感到身体轻飘飘的。

"娜塔莎。"

听到一个声音在唤她，娜塔莎突然呆住。

"妈妈？…"

没错，这是妈妈。是她八岁就失去了的，与照片上一模一样的妈妈。那样美丽的面庞，那样温柔的笑容…冰冷的液体，从她眼眶中涌出。

"妈妈…"她扑到妈妈的怀里，"您是来接我的吗？…"

妈妈静静地笑着，摸着她的头发，"孩子…不。"

"妈妈…我好想你…"娜塔莎的眼泪夺眶而出。

"娜塔莎，你长大了。看来你继承了我的魔力。"

"是的，我用它为你报仇了！"娜塔莎将头埋在妈妈怀里。

"娜塔莎，你错了！即使你自己心里很清楚，那个叫樱的女孩是多么善良単纯？法力可以打败对手，但无法消磨他们的思想。强迫和压制永远解决不了问题，施法的根本是为了给人们以希望。"天使说到。

"希望？"娜塔莎神色疑惑。

"我的孩子，你不要再犯错了。"天使抬手拭去娜塔莎的泪水，"不要再和这两个孩子做对了，他们和你是一样的。你们应该是朋友。让他们把世界恢复吧！要以最大的善意对待敌意，以爱化解恨。"

娜塔莎低头不语。

然后，天使的身影渐渐模糊了。

"妈妈，您别走！"娜塔莎看着天使慢慢向天空后退。

"我的任务就是守护娜塔莎，让你快乐。"

娜塔莎抬起朦胧的泪眼。

"只要你在那里能快乐，妈妈也会很高兴。"天使微笑着，"去吧，娜塔莎。回去寻找你真正的幸福。"

"妈妈…"娜塔莎擦干眼泪，"妈妈，我一定会幸福的！…"

天使笑着，她看着地面上的娜塔莎、小樱、小狼，"再见，娜塔莎，我的女儿。再见，小樱、小狼，谢谢你们让我再见我的娜塔莎一次。"

包围着娜塔莎的光芒，开始渐渐消散。天使转过身最后看了一眼娜塔莎，她扬起一抹幸福的微笑。身体的色彩逐渐淡化最终消失于须臾。

看着这动人的一幕，小樱和小狼都明白了天使的心意，也彻底理解了娜塔莎。小樱和小狼不禁为娜塔莎流泪。

但是，他们的惆怅之感被一阵强烈的地震打断了。地面上的裂缝中喷射出了炽热的岩浆。超级火山产生的巨大火山灰云伴随着隆隆闪电席卷而来。

"小樱，快，你快停止刚才失控的魔法！"娜塔莎对小樱和小狼大叫。

"核冬天！这是全世界的大灾难吗？"小狼扶住小樱站起，"我们要让世界恢复！"

"我们还有办法！"小樱拿出了一张樱之牌，"这是我们最后的机会了！"

"ホープ（THE HOPE 希望）—我命令你让世界恢复正常！"

然后，现出樱卡的魔法阵，一条五彩的光带，从樱之牌射向天顶。

但是，它在走到一半的途中慢慢减速了。

"啊！"小樱大叫，"我的魔力不够了！"

小樱纂紧了手中的权杖，用尽全力输送着魔力，求求你，快启动，启动啊。

在这一刻，小樱感到有人从后面抓住了自己握着杖的双手，小樱一转头，看到一双温柔的眼眸。是小狼走到魔法阵的中心，向着小樱说:"小樱，这一次，请让我再帮你一把…"

"这次，还有我。"

另一双手覆上了樱的手背，尽管眼睛边还挂着未干的泪痕，娜塔莎的笑仍有着绝世风华。

"让我弥补过去的过失吧！"娜塔莎的左眼发出了最后的魔力，输送给了希望牌。

"娜塔莎…"

忽然间，小樱笑了，笑得很开心。

好，大家一起加油！

小樱点了点头，三人一同握着魔法杖，卡再次发出了亮光。

黑暗的天空中忽然浮现出一丝粉红的光亮，慢慢地扩散，最终形成了一个有着温暖的粉红光芒的光圈。它驱散了天空中的乌云，幻化出一道道彩虹。紫红色的魔法波在小樱的粉色的魔法波强大的攻势下，渐渐有些招架不住了，它的控制范围在渐渐的减小，向塔顶收拢，越缩越小，最终消失在莫斯科塔的顶端。紫红的恐怖天空，变回蓝天；血红的河水，一点点变成清纯；周围的建筑，也不那么残缺，正慢慢复原；四分五裂的大地，慢慢愈合；所有的人们在慢慢获得新生。整个空间有了一些生气。

七色的彩虹，覆盖了整个城市，一颗颗流星一般的物质从塔顶端发射到四面八方，回到了不同的人的身上。

当最后一颗"流星"回到自己主人的身上，粉色开始渐渐消退，露出了美丽的晴空。

这时候，远方的天边裂开了一条白色的缝隙，太阳终于要出来了，他们不由自主的都向东方望去。

那光芒慢慢又转为玫瑰色，红色，太阳的弧顶也露了出来。

天空中，一道道金光刺破云幕，射了出来，柔和地抚摸着大地，仿佛预示着一个奇迹的诞生。深蓝色的云朵开始飘移，红色、金色更加强烈，以至把东方的天空染成了火红。太阳像背负着山岳一样，一点一点，一跃一跃地上升，终于从云朵中露出了一点红。接着，它像攒足了力气拼命往上一蹿，终于把半个身子露了出来。

在卡片的落下后，天色回复到天明时的情况。

众人也开始醒来，查丹科爬起来，发现自己竟然躺倒在了大街上。

"嗨！戈尔季耶夫斯基，快来给我扶起来！"他一点都不明白为什么自己碰哪哪疼。

"是的，主人！"跑过来一个侍从，还有两个士兵。他们一起把查丹科扶起来。

"到底是怎么了？"查丹科问道，"我的手被什么咬了。"

"报告，Соге，我们还不大清楚！"

"让我想想。"查丹科回忆着，可是什么都没有想起，"怪了，我好像做了个梦似的。"

原来，他们都忘记了一切和魔法有关的事。

这时的太阳，红中带一点淡黄。然后太阳拨开厚厚的云被，露出圆圆的身体。这时的景色是多么美丽，一切让光辉包围了。太阳像一为待嫁的新娘一般着装鲜艳。

望着这美丽辉煌的景色，小樱缓缓地说："一切都结束了，我们该…"

小樱刚刚说到这里，就一下子摊到在了小狼身上。

"小樱！小樱！小樱！"娜塔莎大喊着，"你怎么了？"

"没关系，小樱太累了！"小狼说着就抱住了小樱站起，"让她睡一会儿。"

前方最突出的，是一面飘扬的旗…

一面夺目的红旗，在呼拉拉的招展。火一般红的旗，照亮小樱目光灿烂。旗一般红的红晕，湿润了她的笑脸，小狼将她紧紧抱在怀里，暖意直渗心田。

３７ 残阳如血

"嘭、嗵、轰！嘭、嗵！"

小樱被一阵阵的炮声惊醒。

"噢！是炮声！"

小樱赶快从床上爬起来，这时候她才发现自己是在一间好豪华的卧室里，里面的装饰都是沙皇时代的风格，这是在哪里？

"嗵、嗵！"有人在敲门。

小樱打开门，见是知世和莓铃站在门口。

"啊！是你们。告诉我为什么打炮？"

"这是为了庆祝总统的生日放的礼炮。"知世说，"来，快换衣服。否则我们就迟到了！"

"那小狼呢？"

"他一会儿就来了！"莓铃急切地说，"你就快照办就是了！"

小樱被知世好好打扮一番，知世让小樱站在梳妆镜前照照，哇塞，镜中的小娇女楚楚动人，原本白净的脸庞，更加妩媚动人，真是美丽极了，十分可爱。而这个亭亭玉立的淑女就是小樱。

刚刚折腾完，小狼就来了。

"小樱、知世和莓铃，走！我们去看仪式。是娜塔莎邀请我们的。"

"好的！"小樱和小狼牵着手，几个人离开了。

红场上已经焕然一新，娜塔莎就在那里迎接小樱，她的左眼还是戴着眼罩，但是眼罩后面已经没有了怨恨的力量。小樱一行就在观礼台的旁边坐下了。

观礼台上，查丹科，他站到了主席台的正中间，他站在飘着四面红旗的地球面。世界地形正前面，他屹立着像一尊塑像…

掌声和呼声静下来了。这会场，静下来了，好像是风浪停息了的海。只有微波在动荡而过，只有微风在吹拂而过。一刹那通到永远—

时间，奔腾在肃穆的呼吸里面，跨过了这肃穆的一刹那。时间！时间！你一跃地站了起来！

查丹科，他向世界发出了声音。查丹科，他向时间发出了命令："进军！"

掌声爆发了起来，乐声奔涌了出来，灯光放射了开来，礼炮像大交响乐的鼓声，"咚！咚！咚！"地轰响了进来。

这会场，一瞬间化成了一片沸腾的海，一片声浪的海，一片光带的海，一片声浪和光带交错着的，欢跃的生命的海。

海，沸腾着。它涌着一个最高峰。查丹科，他屹然地站在那最高峰上，好像他微微俯着身躯，好像他右手握紧拳头放在前面，好像他双脚踩着一个巨大的无形的舵盘，好像他在凝视着流到了这里的各种各样的河流。

查丹科，他屹然地站在那最高峰上，好像他在向着自己，也就是向着全世界宣布：让带着泥沙的流到这里来，让浮着血污的流到这里来，让沾着尸臭的流到这里来，让千千万万的清流流到这里来，也让千千万万的浊流流到这里来。我是海，我要大。大到能够，环抱世界；大到能够，流贯永远。我是海，要容纳应该容纳的一切，能澄清应该澄清的一切。我这晶莹无际的碧蓝。永远地，永远地，要用它纯洁的幸福光波，映照在这个大宇宙中间。

海在沸腾，查丹科，他屹然地站在那最高峰上。那不是挥动巨掌，击落着无数飞箭，而奔驰前进的，火焰似的伟人的姿势。那不是斩掉了一切毒瘤以后，重量和力量的凝合体，泰山石敢当的，钢柱似的上帝的负担。

查丹科，他不是一个人在战斗。他微微俯着身躯，好像正要迈开大步的神话里的巨人，在紧张地估计着前面的方向，握得紧紧的右手的拳头，抓住了无数的世界河流，他劝告它们跟着他前进，他命令它们跟着他前进。

诗人但丁当年在地狱门上写下了一句金言："到这里来的，一切希望都要放弃！"

今天，世界公民的诗人查丹科，在世界新生的时间大门上面写下了但丁没有幸运写下的，使人感到幸福，而不是感到痛苦的句子："一切愿意新生的，到这里来罢，最美好最纯洁的希望，在等待着你！"

祖国，伟大的祖国呵！在你忍受灾难的怀抱里，我所分得的微小的屈辱，和微小的悲痛，也是永世难忘的。但终于到了今天。今天，为了你的新生，我奉上这欢喜的泪。为了你的母爱，我奉上这感激的泪。

祖国，我的祖国！今天，在你新生的这神圣的时间，全地球都在向你敬礼，全宇宙都在向你祝贺。雷声响起了，轰轰轰地在你头上滚动；雨点打来了，哗哗地在你头上飘舞。

祖国呵！为了你，全宇宙都在欢唱。这大自然的交响乐，那么雄伟又那么慈和，飘流在这一片生命的海上。

你受过了千锤百炼。你征服了痛苦和死亡。这中间，多少年多少年了，但你的希望活到了今天，你的意志活到了今天今天，激动着你的此刻。你忘记了过去的一切罢。但过去的一切，使你纯真得像一个婴儿，仿佛躺在温暖的摇篮里面，洁白的心房充溢着新生的恩惠。你也感到了，这摇撼着雷雨的大交响的抚慰罢。那是催情歌，也是催眠曲。

梦幻的心，荡漾着一片醉意，越过你的侧脸，飘忽地回到了拾月的狂风暴雨下面，好猛烈的狂风暴雨，好甜蜜的狂风暴雨，夹着雷声飞着电火，倾天覆地而来了。被你吹着淋着的，是三万个战斗的生命，用歌声迎接你，用欢笑迎接你，用舞蹈迎接你。因为，只有你这响彻天地的大合奏，只有你这湿透发肤的大洗礼，才能满足这神圣的生日所怀抱的大欢喜。

圆形的大会场，像一个浮在大宇宙中间的地球。整列在那边缘上的，湿透了的无数红旗，飘舞得更响更欢，好像在歌唱，飘舞得更红更鲜，好像是跳跃着的火焰。被它们照临着的，三万颗战斗的心，被暴雨洗过，被狂风吹着，也更响更欢，也更红更鲜。

突然，那个克服了艰险的历程，走到了胜利的战列前行的钢人，中断了他的发言。用着只有那么镇定，才能表现他所感到的光荣的声音宣布了：我们的查丹科来到！

三万个激动的声音，欢呼了起来，好像是从地面飞起的暴雨；三万个激动的面孔，转向了一边，好像是被大旋风吹向着一点；三万个激动的心，拥抱着融合着，汇成了掀播着的不能分割的海面。圆形海面的边缘，整列着湿透了的无数红旗，飘舞得更响更欢，好像在歌唱，飘舞得更红更鲜，好像是跳跃着的火焰。它们歌唱着，朝向一点。它们跳跃着，朝向一点。

三万个战斗的生命，每一个都在心里告诉自己：查丹科，查丹科，他在这里！查丹科，查丹科，他和我们在一起！他在这里，在他正对着的那一边。

放射着灯光，背后是无际的天空。黑沉沉的远方，雷声还在隐隐地滚动，电火还在一闪一闪地飞现。这大自然的交响乐伴奏着，使我们和大宇宙年青的生命融合在一起，使我们和全地球未完的战斗连结在一起。一刹那通到天际…

今天，查丹科，他站在这里。头上，轰轰的雷声在滚动，花花的雨声在歌唱，掀播着这声浪和光带交错着的，又一个生命的海。

海，掀播着，涌着一个最高峰。查丹科，他屹然地站在那里，他背后的地球形上，照临着碧蓝的天空。梦幻的我的眼睛，又看见了，四幅先知的巨像，矗立着，若隐若现。那碧蓝的亮光中间，好像飞来了雷声的隐隐滚动，好像射来了电火的一闪一闪。

查丹科！查丹科！我们的Вｉｇ ｂｒоｔｈеｒ， Ｇоｄ ｆａｔｈеｒ。

由于你，我们的祖国，我们的公民，感到了太空的永生的呼吸，受到了全地球本身的战斗的召唤。查丹科，你屹然地站在最高峰上，你感到了那个呼吸，你听到了那个召唤。你微微俯着身躯，你坚定地望着前面。前面是那个唯一的方向，前面是无数河流汇合之点。你两脚踩着无形的巨大的舵盘，你坚定地望着望着他们。他们，艰险的时候想到你忍苦的时候想到你受难的时候想到你献命的时候想到你…

今天，在祖国新生的温暖怀抱里，他们复活了，踏着雄壮的步子，现出欢喜的笑容，亮着温爱的目光，举起健康的手臂，蜂群似地来了，浪潮似地来了。来了来了，来向你欢呼，来向你致敬，来向你祝贺。

查丹科！查丹科！世界第一个光荣的先驱，他们的力量汇集着活在你的身上。你抓住了无数的河流。他们的意志，汇集着活在你的心里。你挑起了这一部历史

查丹科！查丹科！世界大地最无畏的战士，世界公民最亲爱的儿子。你微微俯着巨人的身躯，你坚定地望着前面，随着你抬起的手势，大自然的交响乐涌出了最高音，全人类的大希望发出了最强光。你镇定地迈开了第一步，你沉着的声音像一响惊雷：

"Оｆ ｔｈе Рａｒｔу， ｆｏｒ ｔｈе Рａｒｔу， ａｎｄ ｂу ｔｈе Рａｒｔу！"

查丹科在掌声缓缓落下后，他满面红光地说到：

"国民们！今天是我的生日。我的一生，曾经见到过无数的美景：瑞士的湖光，比萨的灯火，也门的晚霞，金边的佛殿，富士山的樱花，哈瓦那的炊烟，西班牙的红酒，黑非洲的清泉…这一切啊，都不曾使我留恋。因为，今天，我看到了，我们的土地。这是我们的土地，一块资源丰富，和平的土地；一块充满希望，和谐的土地。这是我们的土地，这是我们的国民，那默默无闻的工人，那废寝忘食的农民，那奋斗不息的战士。这是我们的国民，我们心灵深处的脊梁，在不断奋斗、在战斗、在流血、在牺牲！在我们城市的街道上，在遥远的战场上，他们在对抗者摧毁我们希望与梦想的敌人！但是，当我们要庆祝胜利的时候…"

最后是些互动项目了，红场上人的积极性都调动起来。

查丹科："The international ideal unites the human race!"

众："The international ideal unites the human race!"

查丹科："Let us be inspired by life and love!"

众："Let us be inspired by life and love!"

查丹科："Those who have taken, now they must give!"

众："Those who have taken, now they must give!"

…

"你们瞧！那个查丹科好威风的。"莓铃说，"知世，你的摄像机都拍不完了。"

"真没有想到，我还能拍到这些！"知世继续拍摄。

"知世，把你这些拍的都放到Ｙоｕｔｕｂе上，绝对是最受关注的了！"莓铃激动地说，"比《南方公园》还给力呢！"

"Ｔｈе ｗｉｎｔеｒ＇ｓ ｐａｓｓеｄ （Прошла зима），

Ｔｈе ｓｕｍｍеｒ＇ｓ ｈеｒｅ （настало лето）．

Ｆоｒ ｔｈｉｓ ｗе ｔｈａｎｋ （Спасибо партии）

Оｕｒ Рａｒｔу ｄеａｒ （за это）！"

看着人群，娜塔莎缓缓地说着。

"ＨＥＯ．好棒的诗哟！"小樱说，"娜塔莎，你爷爷这个样子，我怎么觉得怪怪的？"

"哼！这有什么。本来就是这样嘛！"娜塔莎不屑一顾地说，"小樱，你来自日本，不习惯是正常的。要是平常，讲演者情都是不自禁地打哈欠，而听众则出于礼貌，用笔记本遮住脸，好让讲演者不会发现他们正在走神。"

"那老家伙又不正常了。娜塔莎，不是你又用魔力控制他了？"一旁的小狼低声问，"又把他催眠了？"

"哈！你们这些外国人都在想什么呢？"娜塔莎笑出声了，"哪里还用我催眠，他呀，醒不了了。你知道吗？装睡的人你就是叫都不醒的。"

"嗯。"小狼心领神会了。

然后，娜塔莎对小樱问到，"小樱，你今晚很闲，对吧？"

"哦！是的。"小樱把身子贴近娜塔莎，好听清楚些。

"小樱，今天傍晚，我请你到我的后院去和我聊聊。"

"可以。"

"小樱，我想和你聊聊，自从遇到你以后，我的真心！"娜塔莎抬起头，看着头顶飞过的战机编队，"所以，小樱，你现在过去和我爷爷说一下，我今晚不去找他了。"

然后，娜塔莎闭上眼睛，睡起觉了。

"好吧。"看来查丹科那里已经差不多了，小樱站起身，走过去。查丹科的手下也不阻拦，看来，娜塔莎的授权就是给力。

查丹科："For this is the time and place!"

众："For this is the time and place!"

樱："阁下，您孙女今晚不见您了。"Four legs good, two legs bad.

众："阁下，您孙女今晚不见您了！"Four legs good, two legs bad!

查丹科："啊？什么事？"

众："…"

…

今天是伟大主席查丹科的生日。红场已是一片红的海洋，横幅与标语构成了波涛。欢乐而幸福的人群在翘首以盼，敬爱的查丹科主席出现在克里姆林宫前的红场。主席阁下笑容满面地检阅部队，主席受到热烈欢呼的赞扬。国歌奏起，万民同声齐唱。歌唱对他的赤诚，献身的热望。那是人们最喜欢的韵律，最亲切的词语，最年轻的壮丽梦想…１３１３１１３！

National anthem (Fr.)

庄严、雄伟

Couplet 1 :

Debout ! les damnés de la terre

Debout ! les forcats de la faim

La raison tonne en son cratère :

C'est l'éruption de la fin

Du passé faisons table rase

Foule esclave, debout ! debout !

Le monde va changer de base :

Nous ne sommes rien, soyons tout !

Refrain : _(2 fois sur deux airs différents)_

C'est la lutte finale

Groupons nous et demain

L'Internationale

Sera le genre humain.

Couplet 2 :

Il n'est pas de sauveurs suprêmes :

Ni Dieu, ni césar, ni tribun,

Producteurs, sauvons-nous nous-mêmes !

Décrétons le salut commun !

Pour que le voleur rende gorge,

Pour tirer l'esprit du cachot

Soufflons nous-mêmes notre forge,

Battons le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

Refrain

Couplet 3 :

L'Etat opprime et la loi triche ;

L'Impot saigne le malheureux ;

Nul devoir ne s'impose au riche ;

Le droit du pauvre est un mot creux.

C'est assez languir en tutelle,

L'égalité veut d'autres lois ;

Pas de droits sans devoirs, dit-elle,

Egaux, pas de devoirs sans droits !

Refrain

Couplet 4 :

Hideux dans leur apothéose,

Les rois de la mine et du rail

Ont-ils jamais fait autre chose

Que dévaliser le travail ?

Dans les coffres-forts de la bande

Ce qu'il a créé s'est fondu.

En décrétant qu'on le lui rende

Le peuple ne veut que son du^.

Refrain

Couplet 5 :

Les Rois nous saoulaient de fumées.

Paix entre nous, guerre aux tyrans !

Appliquons la grève aux armées,

Crosse en l'air et rompons les rangs !

S'ils s'obstinent, ces cannibales,

A faire de nous des héros,

Ils sauront bientot que nos balles

Sont pour nos propres généraux.

Refrain

Couplet 6 :

Ouvriers, Paysans, nous sommes

Le grand parti des travailleurs ;

La terre n'appartient qu'aux hommes,

L'oisif ira loger ailleurs.

Combien de nos chairs se repaissent !

Mais si les corbeaux, les vautours,

Un de ces matins disparaissent,

Le soleil brillera toujours !

Refrain

观看了最最激动人心的典礼，傍晚，小樱自己来到了娜塔莎家的院子深处。

这时候，夕阳已经染红了天际，一些白云偶然地和天空相遇融合在一起，向远方飘去。院子里已经满是金色。

娜塔莎就在一对秋千旁边，默默地等待。

"娜塔莎！我来了。"小樱慢跑几步，来到娜塔莎面前。

"噢！小樱。"娜塔莎握住小樱的手，"我谢谢你对我的帮助。"

"没什么啦！"小樱谦虚地笑着。

娜塔莎坐在其中的一个秋千上面，她示意小樱在另一个秋千上坐下。面对夕阳，闭上眼，是满眼的金色，娜塔莎叹了口气。

"不，小樱，遇到你是我最大的幸运！你用爱，融化了世界上最寒冷的冰；你是天使，撒播爱的天使！"

说着，娜塔莎摘下了那左眼的眼罩，露出了后面紧闭的左眼。

"小樱，你好好看着，是你的奇迹！"

随着娜塔莎的双眼睁开，露出了一片蔚蓝，那曾经是恶魔的领地的左眼眼球变成了蓝色的。

当小樱看见娜塔莎的眼睛变成蓝色的时候，激动得简直说不出话来。

小樱面前的女孩是那么美丽。抬头，柔顺的长发披散下来，光滑如瀑；轻笑，双眼晶莹如天上星辰；抿唇，嘴角上扬如飞舞的花朵。

"谢谢你，小樱，是你让我找到了自我！"娜塔莎抬起头，双手紧握秋千的两条吊绳，开始慢慢地荡着秋千。她那飘逸美丽的金色长发随着微风轻轻地摆动，"在眼罩摘下的那一刻，我知道未来我该做什么了！"

"娜塔莎，我们终于是朋友了。"小樱激动地说，她站起来，走到娜塔莎身边。

"对！"娜塔莎说，"虽然我早就失去了亲人，但是我很高兴能认识你。"

随后是一阵沉默。

"娜塔莎，老实说吧，其实我妈妈也去世了。"小樱悲伤地说。

"小樱，我完全理解你。我也明白：失去自己最爱的亲人是最痛苦的事情了。你思念你死去的妈妈，这是理所当然的事情。但是…比起我，其实你已经很幸福了，小樱…"娜塔莎的眼眶中开始积聚了泪花，

娜塔莎努力地停止晃动，但因为惯性作用，秋千还在微微地一前一后晃荡着。

"虽然，查丹科对我很好，他把我看成是亲生孙女一样对待。但是，我依然很想念我的亲生父母和其它亲人。我现在是举目无亲，真有种寄人篱下的感觉…"娜塔莎眼眶中噙满的泪水终于夺眶而出，一颗颗晶莹的泪珠像珍珠似的滚落下来，有几颗泪珠滴落在娜塔莎坐着的秋千上，把那秋千的横木板沾湿了。

看着悲伤哭泣着的娜塔莎，小樱心里很难过，眼睛也潮润了…

"娜塔莎。"小樱的双手紧紧地握着娜塔莎的双手。

"呜…小樱！…谢谢你！"

娜塔莎扑进了小樱怀中，感激、悲伤或者夹杂着其它复杂感情的泪水一起如泉涌般簌簌地落下。小樱像对待小妹妹似的，用手轻轻地拍着娜塔莎的背，不时用手温柔地拂摸着娜塔莎的头，任凭娜塔莎的泪水沾湿自己的衣裳。

现在已经是傍晚时分，在西方的天际，正在云海中下沉的夕阳仿佛被融化了，太阳的血在云海和天空中弥散开来，映现出一大片壮丽的血红。夕阳的余晖洒满了大地。美丽的霞光使这里的树木、花草、喷泉、汽车、秋千和这两位女孩儿的头发、脸蛋都镀上了一层金色。天空中漂浮着一大片美丽的红霞，仿佛在俯视着这对可爱的姑娘，为了目睹这一动人的美好情景而迟迟不肯离去…

过了好一会儿，娜塔莎站起了身，擦干了泪水。

"小樱，夕阳好吗？夕阳快落山的时候很美，看上去令人心跳加速，热血沸腾。"娜塔莎终于打破了沉默。"夕阳！一切的终结！"

"唔？娜塔莎，你为什么说这个？"小樱疑惑地看着身边的娜塔莎。

"因为，再美好的梦，也终究会破碎；再辉煌的岁月，也终究会流逝；再灿烂的星星，也终究会黯淡无光。"

"嗯？"小樱不解。

"昨天已是历史，明天还是秘密，今天才是礼物，这就是它被叫做现在（Ｐｒｅｓｅｎｔ）的原因，你会明白的。"娜塔莎转过身，"对不起，泪水弄湿了你的衣服。真的十分感谢你。再见了，小樱！"

"再见，娜塔莎！"

小樱离开了秋千，站在了那还在微微荡漾的秋千前，望着娜塔莎的背影逐渐消失在浓浓的暮色中。

３８ 国家宝藏

第二天，一个军官突然来到小樱那里，恭敬地敬礼。

"樱小姐，查丹科阁下想见见你。"

"嗯？"小樱不明白查丹科意欲何为。

小樱叫来小狼，来到了一间巨大而华丽的办公室里。刚到门口，就听到查丹科的怒吼：

"尤里，你这饭桶！什么治眼睛去了！要是她坐汽车，都到了华沙了！要是她坐火车，就到了巴黎了！要是坐飞机，就到了美国了！都十多个小时了，你才报告！滚出去，给我找！"

"这是怎么了？"小狼推开门就走进去。

在他们面前的办公室里，查丹科周围只剩一些噤若寒蝉的、忠实的、害怕得两眼发滞的侍从和那随时准备不假思索就跳进火里去的谦虚手下。查丹科可以凌辱他们，打他们的耳光，往他们脸上泼茶水。

小樱和小狼走进去，心里通通直跳。

"啊！樱小姐，你们来了。太好了！"查丹科收起愤怒的脸。

"您好，主席阁下！"小樱和小狼说道。

"我找你们，是问一下，你们作为我孙女的朋友，上次见到娜塔莎是什么时候？"查丹科擦擦汗，"她老是和我捉谜藏。"

"我昨天傍晚和娜塔莎聊过天。"小樱回答。

"唔！然后我们就没注意，好像再没见过她。"小狼补充。

"这个娜塔莎，又失踪了，真是…"查丹科在地上转圈子。

"铃！"查丹科刚刚说到这，办公桌的电话响了，他接起电话，脸色就变了。

"喂…啊！娜塔莎，你跑哪去了…什么，维也纳…快回来！我…不！不可以…你快给我回来！什么鬼地方！你听到了吗…喂！喂！"

查丹科扔下电话。

"阁下，您的孙女来电话啦？您找到您的孙女了？"小樱谨慎地问。

"哎呀！烦死了。"查丹科走到小樱面前，两眼冒着火，"她说她要去什么…大苹果。我真搞不懂是哪里。"

"大苹果？"小狼突然说，"我知道的，阁下，那是纽约的一个称呼。"

"是美国！我又中了他们的奸计了！"像是有一道闪电，把查丹科打翻在椅子上，他脸上红红的，像是挨了一个耳光，"樱…樱小姐，你，你，你是娜塔莎的好朋友，又是来自日本。我请你去美国把她找回来。"

"先生，您别太着急。"小樱说，"您讲讲事情的来龙去脉嘛。"

"好！好！昨天的仪式后，我只是让她见见米哈伊尔·马尔科维奇·波洛金作男朋友，没想到她就离家出走了！"查丹科气的跺脚，"我请你去美国把她找回来。只要你成功，我打算把你晋升为…呃…不论你想当什么都行，当然，总统除外。"

"这…"小樱犹豫了。

"你们还要什么，只要考虑好，我都满足你。再过不久，奥运会要在这里举办的，到时候我一定邀请你来。"

"樱小姐，李先生，你们说说，我对她这么好，我的娜塔莎还不领情！"查丹科说，"这里什么都有！"

"Ｈｅｏ！"小樱应付着，"是吧？"

"这里有最好的住房，樱小姐，你说是不是？"查丹科眼睛睁得大大的。

"Ｈｅｏ，是这样！我同意！"

"这里有最好的教育，樱小姐，你说是不是？"查丹科接着说。

"Ｈｅｏ，我同意"

"这里有最好的就业，樱小姐，你说是不是？"查丹科问。

"Ｈｅｏ，同意！"

"我这里这么好，我的娜塔莎还要什么？"

"她要的是这里还允许说：'不同意'吧！"小樱开玩笑地说。

"我们不需要'不同意'。"查丹科着急地说，"樱小姐，你就快答应我好了。"

"可是我不想。"小樱突然皱眉。

"什么？"

"没什么！"小樱却突然坚定了语气，"我也不知道，但是，您的孙女百分之百不喜欢这里，我没什么理由要陈述。"

"哎呦！我的宝贝哟！"查丹科的手敲着脑袋，"娜塔莎一定是疯了。"

"不！这并不是一种疯狂的举动，而是一个从容镇定的人，应有的选择。这种选择并不意味着歇斯底里，恰恰相反，意味着持久的乐观豁达和无论多少磨难都无法洗去，深深沉淀在灵魂深处的热情。"

"对！小樱是对的！"一旁的小狼补充到，"追求自由和正义不需要陈述理由，倒是那些背叛和破坏的人将来注定要在审判邪恶的法庭上好好地谈谈自己的那些靠不住的借口！"

"够了！你们仗着是我孙女的朋友就胡说神马！"查丹科把茶杯摔到地上，"我就该把你们驱逐出境！"

"小樱，我们离开这里！"小狼拉起小樱，就离开了。

小樱和小狼在隔壁找到知世和莓铃。

"小樱，刚才你去干什么了？"知世问道。

"刚才，查丹科请求我一件事。"小樱说，"可是我不想办。"

"对了！小樱！"知世说到，"小狼已经告诉了我们咱们现在是在三十年之前了，也就是１９７９的莫斯科。"

"没错！我们要想个办法回去。"小樱看着窗外不熟悉的城市，"我们刚才把这里的顶头老大哥惹怒了。"

"小樱！快用你的魔法想个办法回去！"莓铃她揪着小樱的衣服，"我可不想再呆在这个鬼地方了！一分钟也不要！"

"可是我真的不知道怎么回去。我的魔力不能做到的。"小樱说道，"我不知道我们是怎么来到这里的，所以也没法回去。"

"你去找那个娜塔莎呀！"莓铃更是急切地晃着小樱，"她也有魔力的，是她搞的鬼。小狼和我说了！"

"她现在没有魔力了。"小樱无奈地说，"况且，她还去了美国！"

"真是难办！"小狼一下坐到了旁边的沙发上，"难道就无路可走了吗？"

在一筹莫展之际，尤里突然来到。

"查丹科阁下请你们四个参观一个我们最新的成就，请你们一定要来。"

"请我们？"知世不解。

"我们刚刚还和他有些不快呢。"小狼说。

"没关系，我们刚刚从非洲拿来了一件宝物，还未鉴定。"尤里说，"我们今天向你们展示一下我们最新的宝物。"

…

地下室的试验台上摆放着一块玲珑剔透的蓝色圆形水晶，大小和篮球相似，被射灯一照，流光异彩，可以看到上面有天然形成的图形。如果仔细看的话，就在这晶体外壳之内，有很多水银一样的东西在缓缓流动，而且这水银的阴影线条分明。

"你们看，这就是我们远征队在非洲拿来的反物质魔石！"查丹科骄傲地仰着头，"我们最顶尖的工作人员，与古巴军队合作，在纳米比亚的沙漠，打败了美国海军陆战队，用其生命换回了这宝物。"

"Ｈｅｏ！您的孙女说过此事。"小樱猛然回忆起娜塔莎的话，"还有什么日本魔力卡片乱七八糟的。"

"嗯？你知道魔力卡片在哪里吗？"查丹科突然看着小樱。

"噢！"小樱知道自己说漏嘴了，"没有啦，我听说那些事都挺有趣的。还是这石头厉害！"

在他们说话间，知世只是默默用摄像机拍摄石头表面。

"好好拍摄，我的小姐。"查丹科竟然走过来帮助知世把镜头摆正，"到时候你把磁带送到白宫去，我要让他们好好地欣赏！"

"就这块破石头！"莓铃说着就要用手摸。

"小姐，不要！"一个穿着白制服的学者制止了她，"这里面的成分不明，蕴含能量巨大，如果是反物质，会把整个欧亚大陆都炸平的，绝对比２０１２厉害！还会没准会产生虫洞！"

"这有什么的！"查丹科大喊道，"快给我打开它！现在！"

"太危险了！"学者大叫，"根据弦理论…"

"少废话！"查丹科举起拳头，"你离开这，我这里现在不需要你了！"

说着就过来了两个安全人员，把专家拽走了。

"阁下，这是不是危险。"旁边的一个拿着电钻的技工有些犹豫，"刚刚砖家不是说它会爆炸的吗？"

"没事，我把你的月薪增加二十卢布！"查丹科挥动着两个手指，"二十卢布！"

"二十卢布！真的？"技工说着就用手扳动电钻上的开关，"都十年了，我终于长工资了！"

"喂！不要轻举妄动！"小狼对他摆手，可是不管用。

"嗡！"

随着电钻呼啸着扑向石头，众人眼睁睁地看着它的钻头在了水晶石上。

"呯！"

随着一阵清脆的破裂声，水晶石裂开无数裂纹，然后从内到外炸开了。光芒万丈！耀眼的白光充斥了整个空间，这大约是地下室多年来第一次被这样炽烈的光亮照耀着。这眩目得令人窒息的光芒肆意掠过每一个角落，照得每一个人都不敢直视，更不用说去探索光的源头了。

光芒散尽，除了小樱、小狼、知世和莓铃，其它人都昏倒了。一个金黄色球体在原处闪烁着，就像一个挂在空中的吊灯。如果没有魔力散发出来，小樱决不会怀疑它是什么危险的东西。

"好像有危险！"小樱感到了异样，下意识地去拿星之钥匙。

"隐藏着星星力量的钥匙啊，在我面前显示出你真正的力量！"小樱举起星之钥匙，开始吟唱起来，"和你定下约定的小樱命令你，封印解除！"

小樱用魔杖对着球体，小狼也举起剑。

魔力突然上升。

右脚后错半步，双腿分开稳稳地站住，两只手紧紧握住星之魔杖，小樱眼睛坚定地瞪视着前面令人恐惧的漩涡。战斗的气流吹起少女的发丝，少女脸上毫无谜惘。

"来了！"小樱喊道。

小狼握着剑的手更紧了，感觉前方的魔力冲撞，小樱手有点抖动。

金黄色的风暴依然旋转着。绿色的风开始从金黄色的风中间窜出，然后开始迅速向小樱手里的星之杖冲过来。

"糟糕！"小狼大叫道。

"哇…"

小樱紧紧抓住摇晃不停的魔杖，它在对面逼近的风暴的作用下抖动的越来越厉害。

面对逼进的风暴，小狼并没有发动攻击，因为他手里拿的是雷符，他不知道这个风暴会不会把电导向小樱身上。

他急忙伸手换火符，可是绿色已经逼进小樱，从他身边经过的时候，他立刻一剑劈上去。对手的反击马上证明那是步错棋。

风暴不知道以什么力量吸住了小狼的剑。

"唔…"无论小狼怎么使劲，剑也抽不回来。

然后他惊恐地看到绿色的风暴开始顺着剑爬到他身上。

"小狼！"小樱惊恐地大喊道，她几乎要甩掉魔杖去帮助小狼，魔杖抖动的就像拖拉机引擎一般。然后，小樱也被缠住了。

本来应该被封印的球状物已经消失了，绿色风暴开始吞食小樱的星之杖，顺便还带上了知世和莓铃，小樱正在不断试图冲破风暴的包围，可是身体越来越不听使唤。

"还是没有料到…"小狼咬牙道。

"不要啊！"小樱大叫，黄色风暴已经包裹住星之杖的头部。

最后，另一条光带飞出了光芒，径直飞向了小樱、小狼、知世和莓铃，把他们缠在一起，吞没在金色的光球中，消失了…

这里，是茫茫的太空，四周的星星，无声的照耀着。瞧！那无数闪亮的星星，像一颗颗珍贵的宝石，那广阔的天空，像一块巨大的屏幕。

小樱和小狼发现自己竟然出现在这里，在轻轻地飘浮，她的四周只有点点星光。奇怪，怎么到这里了？

小狼环顾四周，看不出名堂。用耳听，什么都听不到，这里是绝对的寂静。她叫了几声，没有任何回应。

小樱发现，他们正在向后退着，向着一片黑暗的区域飘去。好像有什么看不见的力量在牵引他们。

"怎么回事？"

两个人异口同声地说。

小樱回头，她就看到了一个她从未见过的物体。

那是一团气体，它发出了暗红色的光，其形状像一个奇特的饼，饼的边缘较薄，靠近中间的区域增厚了许多。但是在气体的正中心，却又凹陷下去，那里是一个黑点。气体直径好像有上百公里宽，又好像比地球直径还大。从这边看过去，无法看清其另一端。

初看上去，气体好像是沉默无声的，是静止不动的。但是你只要对它稍微集中精力，就会发现，那不过是个虚假的表面现象。

气体在旋转。就像是银河系，当你觉得它是死寂时，它却以一种骇人的速度转动着。那力量，那架势，难以形容。那团旋转的气体好像是一个气旋，一个台风，但是，这里是太空。那团旋转的气体，就在那里，像一只巨大无比的血色的眼睛，正在盯着小樱。好像，这就是宇宙的中心，它决定着宇宙的每一个情绪。是和平，还是愤怒，只等待它一个细微的决定。

隐隐地，小樱听到了它发出的声音。

那不是水声，不是风声。对那团气体来说，那太天真了，它决不发出那种动静。那是一种带有巨大能量的音响，是高速运动的物体带出的风声。那团气体可以把碎石、陨星、恒星都整理起来，让它们随它的意志发出一种超低音和超高音组合而成的交响乐，最可怕的交响乐。那音乐，就足以杀人。

小樱首先感到了一股寒意，就像是她来到了北极，来到了地狱边缘，进入了一个噩梦也难有的恐怖之处。然后，她就感受到了那团气体的温度，像炽热的炼狱！

小樱紧张地看着它，不敢动。可是她自己的身体没有停留，快速地向那团气体溜去。

"啊！那是个大漩涡！"小樱猛然惊醒，拼命挣扎。赶快，尽全力，可能还不晚。

大漩涡像是一个饥饿的猛兽，正张开血盆大口，向小樱扑来。

不论小樱怎么努力，命运毕竟无法改变了。她一下被那团气体吞没了。

热风袭来，令人喘不过气。小樱的身子完全处于失重状态，她在旋转，永远转下去。她要抓住什么，但只有更多的气体在推她，让她加速。

小樱已经没有时间考虑自己的命运了。圆圈在迅速缩小，她被漩涡牢牢抓住了。

越转越快，越转越深。直到小樱的身子碰到了那个正中心的黑点，她就一下被吞入黑暗中…

…过了好久。

"樱…小狼…"一个温柔、 亲切的的声音在他们身边响起。

"这是…库洛先生…"

小樱和小狼慢慢的醒过来，发现自己浮在魔法阵中心的上空，而那个魔法阵，竟然改变了模样。库洛的那个朦胧的影子就在他们面前。

"这次是你们真正的敌人对你们的考验。因为是你们，所以我相信一定没有问题…"库洛微笑着说，把手扬了扬，示意他们看看魔法杖，"这次你们又会有新的收获的。"

"改变了…"小樱发现她那支魔法杖发生变化，原来应该是粉红色的套住星星的框架现在是淡绿色，顶端的闪亮的星星还在，更加耀眼，而在那下面又多出了一个竖着插着的一把剑…那是小狼的剑。

"小狼，看一看你的剑…"小狼依言把剑拿出来看，发现由剑柄上也多了一个星形的装饰，是小樱的星星。

"这是…"小狼看了库洛一眼，只见库洛向他微笑着说:

"这一次，你也很勇敢呢。"

库洛轻轻的拍一拍手，所有卡片，包围着小樱和小狼的身边，发出温柔的光芒。

"你们一起并肩战斗，让我看到了美好的希望。"

"卡的样子…改变了呢。"小樱和小狼惊讶的说道。

"樱，这一次，你是一个幸运儿呢，有一个人，可以为了你而付出一切。"库洛看了小狼一眼，继续说道，"这是你们的卡呢，小狼，自从这一次后，所有的卡片也喜欢你呢。"

一些卡片，飘到了小狼的身边，温柔的看着小狼，同意地响应着库洛的话。

"那…"小狼有点不明白。

"从这一刻起，卡片的魔法使，不再像我一样，孤独一人，而是有两个人，互相的扶持对方。小狼，你和小樱一样，成为了魔法使，以后和她一起，要加油呢，对吧？"

一张卡飞到小樱和小狼面前。库洛继续说：

"这张卡是你们两人共同创造的，是希望牌，也是一直孤独的我，无法创造出来的，是它让你们战胜了敌人，拯救了世界！"

库洛走到两人的面前，把他们两人的手放在一起，向他们微笑着，示意两人牵着对方，两人感到一阵温暖的感觉，在心中浮现。

"对了，库洛先生，您为什么制造古罗牌？"小樱抬起头，问。

"小樱，先别着急，我先问你，你的这次莫斯科的旅行怎么样？"

"不太好。"小樱回答。

"小狼，你认为呢？"

"也不太好。"小狼说，"古罗先生，您到底为什么制造古罗牌？"

"你看，你刚才认为世界上还有些地方'不太好'。我就制造了古罗牌，让世界更美好。"

"可是，古罗牌的魔力太强了，错误使用的后果很可怕的！"小狼说，"小樱就被敌人控制了，用牌做了几乎无法挽回的事情。"

"对，所以能驾驭古罗牌的，不是天使，就是魔鬼。"古罗微笑着，"小樱，小狼，有这么一个故事，你们想听吗？"古罗说。

"什么故事？"

"一个青年纂着一只活的小鸟去问一位占卜师它是死是活，他的考虑是这样的：若占卜师回答是，青年手用力一纂，鸟就死了；若回答否，青年手一张，鸟就飞了。如果让你回答，你该回答什么呢？"

"这个…"小樱左右为难，"是活的？不对，死的？也不对！"

小狼也在一边默默地思考。

"小樱，小狼，你不用猜了。面对这个难题占卜师的回答却是：'生命在你手中！'小樱，小狼，生命就在你们手中！"

"生命在你手中？"小樱低下头，仔细地品味这句话。

"小樱，小狼，你们就是我选中的天使啊！所以，我选择把古罗牌交给你。"

"我，是天使？"小狼感到吃惊。

"对，天使就藏在你们的心里。"古罗抚摸着小樱的头，"小樱，小狼，去吧！让世界更美好，让明天更美好，需要古罗牌，需要你的努力，更需要藏在你心里的天使。生命就在你们手中！"

"原来，是这样。"小樱抬起头，深深地望着古罗。

"小樱，小狼，你们快回去吧！你的家人和朋友要着急了。"古罗说，"让世界更美好，我等你们捷报早传！"

随着古罗的话，他的身影在小樱和小狼面前越来越模糊，越来越淡。最后，小樱和小狼耳畔只剩下了他的深沉的声音。

"让世界更美好，我等你们捷报早传！"

"让明天更美好，我等你们捷报早传！"

小樱和小狼的眼前又变成一片漆黑。

３９ 最后的决赛

…一座豪华的大厅里，周围是西装革履的官员，无数的摄像机正对准大厅的中心。那里，一个人拿起一本书。

背后的三色国旗像征着他所背负的国家复兴的责任，庄严的气氛下，他手按宪法文本郑重宣誓，这就已经让所有人有一种莫名的、特别的安全感。治理大国本来就不是一桩轻松的活，他必须有旺盛的精力，才能应付所遇到的一切困难，他的休假是最少的，即使在休假期间仍然要工作，还得遭受突如其来的各种意外事故。今天，他走上了这个宝座，便注定要替国家背负责任和承受苦难。

一瞬间，小樱、小狼、知世和莓铃发现自己就站在了大厅的中心，这下把四周的人都吓了一跳！

只有中心的那个新总统临危不乱，他只是把书稳稳放在台子上。

"小樱，我们怎么到了总统就职典礼上来了？"知世小声对小樱说，"我们出现的时机不大好！"

"慢着，我看他好熟悉哟！"小樱看到了新总统，感到他那种带着深深忧郁的摄人心魄，却又是如此的纤尘不染，让人感觉到他灵魂的纯净和忠诚，也能感觉到他的意志和决心、力量和追求。怪了，小樱怎么觉得自己见过他？

"你们几个孩子是谁？"总统愣了一下，他看到了一抹绿色，是小樱的绿宝石般的双眼。

在总统冷酷严厉目光下，在场的所有人应该能够感觉到一种冷冽的剑气寒光，这就是王者的意志和气魄。还是他，没错。

"我…我是…Ｓａｋｕｒａ。"小樱吞吞吐吐地回答。

"Ｓａｋｕｒａ？"总统一震。

这个名字似乎听过，觉得非常的熟悉。他感到他好像是帮助过这个女孩，但是想不起来了，或许是上辈子也遇见过一个叫Ｓａｋｕｒａ的女孩吧。

"好的，Ｓａｋｕｒａ。"总统点点头，微微笑了，"你们来得真不巧，典礼的高潮都过去了。"

"哦…是的。"小樱勉强笑着，"那我们就不打扰了！"

然后，小樱他们竟然被允许离开了，而不是被扣留调查一番。

…

红场上，天空还是那么蓝，云还是那么白。微风把远方的俄罗斯的三色旗轻轻吹起。

小樱直发愣。她不相信眼前的是真实。

"小樱。我们回来了，是吗？"知世问道。

"噢！是吧！国旗的颜色变了。"小樱回答。

"刚才，我们是做了一个梦吧？"小狼对着天空说。

"就算是吧！"小樱说。

小樱问小狼："小狼，前几天，我们的经历到底是不是真实的？"

"小樱，我希望那不是真实的。"

"是啊！我认为我们不会回到过去的。那些要是鬼魂就好了。"

"鬼魂？"小狼似乎想到了什么，"我好像知道了。"

"到底是什么？"小樱急切地问到。

"精致的事物之中，汇聚了人的无数心血。年代久远了，就有了灵性，或者说有了灵魂，这件事物一但毁坏了。不存在于世了，也许它本身的灵魂还在。就像有些豪华游轮，明明已经遇到海难，葬身海底多年了，可偶尔还有船员在海上见到这条船，它依旧航行在海面上，船员看到的只是那条船的幽灵。"

"噢！"小樱点头说道，"那就是幽灵船，对吧？"

"对，所谓的幽灵，虽然摸得到，看得见，但并不是实体，而是一个残存在世界上的某种力场，并不是始终都有。它平时没有，而是我们触动了什么，或者做了什么特殊的事，才让它突然出现。"

"那一定是我们的魔力！"小樱豁然开朗。

"就算是这样吧！"小狼回答。

"你们别说无关紧要的了，那些神马的都是些浮云，我们应该马上回去！"一旁的莓铃不耐烦地说，"别人一定都在找我们呢。"

他们赶快回到了旅馆，果然如莓铃所说，为了找小樱和知世，日本队的领队都焦头烂额了，香港队的也是一样。

小樱好不容易编造了个理由蒙混过关，说自己和知世去圣彼得堡玩了一圈。挨了一顿骂之后，她和知世这才回到房间。

小樱回到房间刚刚关上门，小可就在她身后大叫道："小樱、知世，你们两个跑到哪里去了？你们被魔法吸到哪里了？"

小樱高兴地抓住它，好像是整整一年没见面了。

"小可，终于又见到你了！"

"哎呀，你快回答呀！"

"我们嘛！去了人类最后一个失落的文明。"小樱神秘地对小可说，"叫做星之首都。"

"那是什么地方？"

"是小可啊！"知世笑了一下，"不是魔法的。我们是去那个发明俄罗斯方块的国家。"

"啊！俄罗斯方块！"小可高兴地说道，"那个游戏我最喜欢了。"

"你就知道游戏！"小樱说。

"对了，我怎么有一种奇怪的感觉？"小可叉着腰，飞到小樱面前，"我今天突然觉得小狼那小子好亲切。"

"是呀！"小樱笑着，"小狼也是牌的主人了。"

"什么！"小可一下窜到了天上，"那小樱你…"

"我也是嘛！以后我们就一起行动了。这是，库洛先生告诉我的！"小樱拿出了新的星之钥匙，上面依然是那颗星，但是，还配有一把剑，"看看新的星之钥匙哟！还有新的卡片呢，是属于我和小狼的呢。"

"老天！"小可向后倒在了床上，"库洛他还是老样子，爱整人！"

"对了。"小樱站起来，拿起一本书，"我还要好好复习一下数学，还有两天就到六月六日的比赛日了。"

"小樱，你在说什么嘛！"小可摇摇头，"今天是五号，你们都消失了差不多四十八小时了。明天就是考试！"

"啊？整整两天？"小樱叫出来。

"怎么了？"小可奇怪，"你们自己都不知道时间了吗？"

"是呀！我还以为还是剩下两天呢！"知世也说。

"哎呦！这下惨了！"小樱紧紧抓着数学书，"我不想考最后一名！"

这次穿越时空的旅行搞得小樱都不知道现在是哪一天了。还有这事，整整一天就消失了，一整天的复习时间就没了。真是，杯具了。

…

第二天，六月六日，是正式考试的日子。小樱到达莫斯科大学的大楼时约是十点钟的光景。门捷列夫雕像下，学生们三五成群，坐在一起，拍肩搭背，互相鼓劲加油。过了半晌，他们被分成了七大组。为防万一，来自同一个国家的四个学生没有被分在一处的。

莫斯科大学历史悠久的大楼里没有电梯，一组组学生在各层楼幽暗曲折的走廊里行进着，滑过如流水打磨出来的楼梯石阶。一片薄翳中，一双双年轻的眼睛里燃烧着希望和不安。不知不觉，小樱握着笔的手已经湿透，而心中却异常镇定，平静一如傍晚暴雨前的天空。走廊的尽头突然出现一扇白色的门。白色的不是门，是外面的天光。小樱那小小的一角在进门第一张课桌的最右端，上面一个尚未拆封的大号白色信封，上面贴着: ＪＰＮ－Ｓ２。随着监考员的一声令下，小樱翻开了未知的一章。

小樱挑了做，跳着做，剩下的不会的，最后硬着头皮也要做。十点到三点，五个小时。在这五个小时里，世界消失了。

…

脑力活动一向就是一种孤独的劳作。探索答案的人和她所研究的问题之间会形成一种契约。好比一个舞者和她的舞台，一个孩子和他的梦境。在这期间，世间一切不相关的事物同思考者之间的距离被无限拉开，变得只剩下观察者和他所关注之物。而在契约失效的一霎那间，让他们沉谜的对像却会瞬间蒸发，像被吸到强大的黑洞里去。杂念，玩蛋去吧！

…

下午三点阳光照进教室的角度，告诉小樱这次考试终于算是结束。监考老师开始倒数，胜败输赢，她到底有没有命中定数？

小樱从考场出来，满楼静悄悄。

…

现在是最后的时刻，闭幕仪式还没有开始，礼堂里都是亢奋的学生。在一切落下帷幕之前，人人都充满了希望。小樱和小狼的心里也充满了希望。少年的希望和斗志一样，很容易被唤醒，也很容易幻灭，来去自由。

小樱左边是知世，右边是小狼。小狼的右边是莓铃。好像故事才刚刚开始一样，一切充满了希望。

中国队的四个男生坐在小樱身后那排，小声地讨论排名的问题，不时传来笑声，相当有把握的样子。前方的法国队，领队和学生们正整齐划一地闭目养神，年轻的嘴角上扬，年老的眉头下沉。乍然，音乐声响起，各国的旗帜再次露脸，领导讲话，会长致词，一切衔接顺理成章，简直缺乏想象。

终于，主持人开始念名字，然后是所属的国家。就像这样：Ｓｔｅｌｌａ Ｒｉａｄ， Ｓｗｅｄｅｎ。一个个学生离座上台，先是证书，然后是Ｈｏｎｏｒａｂｌｅ ｍｅｎｔｉｏｎ，这些都是最低级的奖，好戏还在后头。西班牙队全体上去了，挪威队上去了，知世上去了。之后很长一段时间没有小樱认识的人，其间穿插了几个文艺节目，载歌载舞的。这期间小樱和小狼两只冰凉的手不时紧握一下。铜牌到了，噢！莓铃上去了，小樱没看见她的表情。噢！冰岛队全部上去了。莓铃郁郁不乐地回来，之后又是很多节目。银牌到了，一个美国女生上去了，然后小狼上去了，他的名字没有在大礼堂上空回响多久，就被新的名字淹没了。银牌又过去了。

金牌到了，就听到了主持人响亮地说出了一个名字："Ｓａｋｕｒａ Ｋｉｎｏｍｏｔｏ， Ｊａｐａｎ！"

"万岁！"小樱跳起来，上去领奖。

而其小樱的伙伴们都被极大地震惊了。

天那！真不敢相信，金牌，竟然是金牌！多少人梦寐以求的金牌。要是在中国，排不上世界名校前二百的北大清华的大门就向她敞开了。

小樱的脑袋怎么就一下子开窍了！

与奥林匹克不同，学术竞赛的奖牌有很多，按分数线发，不是独一个的宝贝。一个小时后，脖子上有块牌的有一百个人左右。所有学生都拿金牌的是中国。三枚金牌的有韩国和台湾。英国队两银两铜，澳大利亚队两银两铜，美国队三银一铜。香港队，印度队，土耳其队，德国队，越南队也都有人得了金牌。

小樱的脖子上戴着金光闪闪的奖牌回到小狼身边坐下。

"小樱！你…你…"小狼指着她，说不出话。

"你，你这个家伙…金牌！"莓铃掰着手指，很用力，羡慕嫉妒恨都出来了，"我这个铜牌真是不给力。"

"小樱，你到底怎么得到的？"知世问道。

"我，不过是都把题目做出来了。"

"啊？"众人的嘴巴张开得大大的，"你竟然能都做完！"

"我也不知道我哪里学来的那么多数学的公式和思路，好像它们是被人写到了脑子里的。"

"太奇怪了！"莓铃说道。"我看你的脱氧核糖核酸是出问题了。"

小狼说道："对了，小樱。你不是被—"

"被什么？"

小狼想了想说道："你的心不是被娜塔莎夺走过一次吗。"

"噢！对了。"小樱说道，"难道因为这样！我的心灵被改变了一些吗？"

小樱捂着自己的心口。

"那好，我们来做个实验。"

"什么意思？"小樱不解。

小狼随意地翻开了一本书。

"小樱！请问你：三角形中cos C/cos B=（2a-c）/b，B=？"

小樱只是低头想了想。然后回答：

"这个，嗯…六十度！"

"啊？你怎么算出来的？"小狼不解。

"是啊！连我都不知道我还会这些呢。"小樱苦笑。

"看来，你的头脑的确是被娜塔莎重编程（ｒерｒоｇｒａｍеｄ）了。"小狼对小樱一笑。

…

４０ 大团圆

仪式以后，小樱一行来到了俄罗斯的宗教中心，１３４０年创建的东正教大教堂，Ｈｏｌｙ Ｔｒｉｎｉｔｙ Ｓｔ．Ｓｅｒｇｉｕｓ Ｌａｖｒａ。

在主建筑群高耸的城墙前，一队穿着黑色长袍的修道士安静有序地穿过大教堂口前的广场，像一群谦和有礼的鸽子。进入前，所有女生都要戴上帽子或是包好头巾，藏起自己的头发。所有希望拍照的人都要排队买摄影许可证，一百卢布。Ｓｔ．Ｓｅｒｇｉｕｓ的入口是一段隧道般的拱门，两侧的墙壁上画满了宗教故事，小樱也看不太明白，只记得有一个白发的老人跪着，一个年轻人举起手放在老者的头上，他的嘴半张好像在唱歌，他们的背后是一列士兵和茂密的森林。

导游是个短发的中年女人，她说的英语异样的流利，显然这些词句早被重复到烂熟于胸。她引导着大伙在塔楼和钟楼的夹角间穿梭，不时吐出一两个人名和时间。"…为了庆祝１５５９年Ｉｖａｎ Ｔｈｅ Ｔｅｒｒｉｂｌｅ的胜利。"小樱没头没尾地听到了这么半句。Ｉｖａｎ Ｔｈｅ Ｔｅｒｒｉｂｌｅ，听上去就是个威风凛凛的帝号，他一定是个嗓门大得像打雷一样的家伙，说不定就和查丹科差不多呢。这个沙皇也曾像小樱一样行走在Ｓｔ．Ｓｅｒｇｉｕｓ大教堂投下的阴影里，他大步流星，他的右手也许放在胸前，也许搭在他的剑上。想到这里，小樱不由得比划了个右手抚剑的姿势，脸上也学一副忧国忧民的表情。

"小樱，快跟上！"小狼叫她。

"噢！"

小樱脚下加速，小跑了几步。唉，当皇帝还真是辛苦呢。

小樱和小狼并排向前走。

小樱进了一个又一个礼拜堂，只是她都记不住它们的名字，但是它们的气质是相同的：一座座高度大于长度和宽度的大厅，只在二层楼的高度开几个窗户，让光进来。这些大厅像一个个被时间遗忘的宇宙，默默地散发出它们独有的光和热，那是一种用无数支蜡烛和无数吨金子打造出的辉煌。世人对金子的崇拜也许来自人们对光明的依赖: 在光线微弱的密室里，一支蜡烛就足以点亮满库的黄金。这里每一个精致得让人昏倒的细节都在用细小的声音说一个故事，所以不能一次注意太多东西，因为如果让这些细节同时开口，那声响必将大得吓人。轰隆隆，它们说，轰隆隆。

小樱最后看到的是一张脸，那是一幅用彩色陶片，玻璃和金银箔镶在蜂蜡里拼成的圣像。画里面是耶稣的脸。东正教的圣像里，圣人们统统手指纤长，眉目低垂，嘴角微沉，耶稣也没能破例。

小樱一动不动地站在这里，看着这个神圣的表情。她似乎有什么所想。

"小樱，你看到什么了？"小狼问道。

"你看—"小樱指着前方的圣像。烛光闪烁中，耶稣金色的脸忽明忽暗，他眼里的忧郁是那么浓，一直流出来。

"噢！"小狼若有所思。

"来，让我们为过去的悲剧的受害者祈祷吧！"小樱手捧着新生的黄色星之钥匙和古旧的红色星之勋章。星之钥匙上的光芒与日光不同，是朦胧又谜幻的，在某种程度上更加贴近月光，不过它却没有月光的清冷，反倒是充满了一股亲热劲儿，如同耳边听人低声呢喃，让人不知不觉间就已心神荡漾。

"是啊！即使是恶魔，我们也希望他在天堂被宽恕。"小狼说。

两个人低下头，慢慢闭上眼睛，献上最虔诚的祈祷。

"我们希望以前的悲剧不要再发生了。"他们在胸前划着十字。

如果信仰有一种颜色，那就是金色，照在每个信徒的心上，照耀着他们的祈祷之地，圣洁之地…

忐忑不安，沮丧和狂喜的时刻已经过去。剩下的只有俄罗斯科学院召开的庆功宴兼告别晚餐。排场果然不同以往，显然是这么多天来的最高待遇，汇聚了小樱在这里吃过的所有菜式。

小樱和小狼正聊着天，一楼的大厅突然冒起了烟雾，同时有音乐响起。原来那里成为了今晚的临时舞池。不到半小时的工夫，一楼的人群已经比肩继踵，舞步局限于小幅度的原地移动和上蹦下蹿。

当夜晚结近尾声，现场的乐队主唱吼了一句："Ｗｅ ａｒｅ ｔｈｅ Ｃｈａｍｐｉｏｎｓ， Ｍｙ ｆｒｉｅｎｄ．"

短短几个字，回应者上百。不到一分钟的工夫，一拨拨的人围成了无数个小圈子相拥而歌。黑暗中小樱抓住小狼的手。

"Ｗｅ ａｒｅ ｔｈｅ Ｃｈａｍｐｉｏｎｓ， Ｍｙ ｆｒｉｅｎｄ．"

黑暗中小樱和小狼滑向人海的中心，陷入人群的怀抱。这几秒中漫溢出来一种强大的，让人不能自拔的归属感。

这几天的旅程，终于要结束。和小樱一道走过的人，也许失望，但不失落。大家都疲倦思家，想回到自己日常的环境里，和老朋友重逢，想起来的话，就和他们说说，这几天发生的一些事。

花好月圆也好，风险浪急也罢，为人一生始终需要个见证。只要做彼此生命的证人，就是缔结了誓约，修过三世的缘分，须得珍惜。那一夜的记忆会铭刻在许多人的心上，这一行的记忆通过记录，进入了许多人的视线，被人看见。他们就是小樱的见证。

小樱看着拥着她的小狼，温柔的说了声："谢谢…真的谢谢你…"然后扑到他的怀里。除了知世外，其它人也识趣的走开。

小狼把小樱紧紧的抱着…他只希望时间就在这刻停止。永远的停止下去。

战火已经熄灭，硝烟已经驱散，太阳啊！从来没有这样温暖；天空啊！从来没有这样蔚蓝；孩子们脸上的笑容，从来没有今天这样甜。白云点点，为你结织花冠；微风阵阵，把你轻声低赞。满山的鲜花翠草，告诉人们：这里有我们重逢的纪念。最后一次拥抱你的身体，最后一次吻别你的笑脸。再见了！亲爱的朋友，共同的任务，使我们不能停步不前。山高路远，归心似箭。大洋上，天水相连。胸怀里，激情无限。莫斯科的百花盛开了，又凋残。我们在这里重逢的时间有限。明天，早霞升起的时刻，我们将各自回到久别的家园。再也听不到你那熟悉的声音，再也看不到你那熟悉的笑脸。忘不了啊！你那无邪的笑声。忘不了啊！你那晶亮的双眼。泪水滚滚滴落，鸟儿低低回旋。浪涛起伏的追思啊，将我带到很远很远…

这就是在星之首都的故事。

－ＥＮＤ－


End file.
